Lead Me Not Into Temptation
by princess07890
Summary: Bella is a good, Christian girl with a dark secret. She wants the pierced, tattooed, and foul-mouthed tattoo artist who lives across the hall from her. Will she ever get him to notice her without compromising her beliefs?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the original characters and the plot. The other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. ***

 **Lead Me Not Into Temptation**

 **Prologue**

 **BPOV**

As I walked into the waiting room, I felt as though everyone's eyes were on me. I mean, I was four, almost five, months pregnant, but I also felt like they were silently judging me, but I didn't know why. My mother used to be the most judgmental person in the world until she met my husband. I told the receptionist my name, and my appointment time, and she told me to just wait in the room until they called my name.

I sat down next to a woman who looked innocent enough, but soon the judging tone was evident,

"So, is the baby due before or after high school graduation?"

I knew her type instantly. She judged me based on my looks; I looked sixteen, even though I was twenty-three, a college graduate, and married. I had encountered people like her everywhere I went, and it got worse when they saw my husband. You see, he gets judged for a whole different reason.

But, I'm getting ahead of myself; you don't know a thing about me. Let me back up and you'll see the truth behind our lives. It all started when I was nineteen, and he was thirty-three. I was totally unprepared for what was ahead.

 ***This story will be posting weekly starting next week. I know this was short, but it was a brief introduction to Bella. More introduction next week (and much longer, too! Chapter 1 is 1454 words). If you go onto TWCS to read, you can see the AWESOME banner that heartfortwilight made for me! I love it!***


	2. Chapter 1: Bella's Background

***Disclaimer: I still own nothing except for the original characters and the plot. Dang it. There are actual places mentioned in this story. I am trying to be as accurate as possible when describing them.***

 **This is the first chapter of LMNIT. We will get to the Prologue…eventually. First, you have to learn about how Bella and Edward got to that point. I promise that the story won't be over once the prologue starts. I also promise not to drag out the story before we get to the prologue (I mean, I won't make you read fifty chapters before we get there). Hope you'll like it. As always, if you want pictures, head on over to TWCS Library to read** **J** **.**

 **LMNIT**

 **Chapter One: Bella's Background**

 **BPOV**

Today I was starting my first day as a sophomore at Baylor University. Not only that, but I had recently moved in with my Ga-ga, or grandmother, Rosalie Swan, in an apartment only ten minutes from campus; she moved there after my Poppy, Emmett Swan, passed away three years prior.

I would have moved in sooner, but Baylor required me to live on campus for my freshman year. I didn't mind dorm living. After all, I had gone to Phillips Exeter Academy, a boarding school in New Hampshire, for all four years of high school. But, I was shocked to learn how different dorms at Baylor were compared with the dorms at Exeter. For one, there was no "Dorm Faculty", who did room inspections at any random time during the day. There was also no need to "sign out" whenever I left the dorm after a certain time.

But, the biggest surprise was that there were no "quiet" or "study" hours, at least at a reasonable time, and they weren't really enforced like they were at Exeter. This was the worst part of living on campus. My roommate was horrible. Her name was Elsie, and she was the biggest partier on the hall. She was also a freshman, but you'd never know it. She drank most nights (though I have no idea where she got the alcohol), and when she wasn't drinking, she was having parties in our room. Though, somehow, she managed to get to all of her classes.

I tried reporting her to the 'Community Leader', but she wasn't any help. She kept telling me that it'd get better as time passed. I tried, I really did. But, most nights that first semester, I was sleeping either on the communal couch in the lobby, or at my Ga-ga's place. I had managed to get on the Dean's List, despite all of this. Elsie flunked out after the first semester, and I was allowed to have a single room for the rest of the year. That made things much better. But, I was still spending most of my time, especially weekends, with my Ga-ga. You see, my parents, Charles and Renee Swan, live in New York City, so I don't get to go 'home' very often. I don't mind it. I was closer to my Ga-ga, anyway. Yes, I loved my parents, but Ga-ga was the one who really took an interest in my education.

During my junior year of high school, I decided I wanted to major in Family and Consumer Sciences aka Home Economics. I wanted to be a nanny or a stay-at-home mom one day. My parents were horrified. They couldn't believe that they were going to be spending a total of $192,000 for me to 'waste' my top of the line high school education. After all, I'd gotten a near perfect score on my SATs, and was primed for graduating at the top of my class. They just couldn't understand why I'd want to throw all of my knowledge away to learn how to take care of children and the home. It was only after Ga-ga offered to pay for my education that they relented. Ga-ga had encouraged me to always do my best, no matter what I was studying, whether it was Family and Consumer Sciences or Chemical Engineering.

When I learned I would have to take two summer classes in between my freshman and sophomore years, I almost cried. I hadn't had a summer off since I was fourteen. Yes, I got to go home from Exeter every year, but there was still a lot of homework to be done. And, the summer between high school and college was spent with my Gan and Granpa in Europe, where I was treated to a long summer full of learning about the cultures of each country we visited. While fun, it was not relaxing; I was up by 8 every morning; and in bed by 10 every night. Then, to top it all off, these weren't easy classes like English…no, I had to take a whole summer's worth of 'Foreign Language' classes. Thankfully, I was almost fluent in French, so I just decided to take two French classes. I, also thankfully, made an "A" in both; so, to celebrate, I was going to get a tattoo.

When I had first decided to come to Baylor, and stayed with Ga-ga, I was quickly introduced to her neighbors. Despite the fact that my grandmother may seem your stereotypical "old school" grandma, she's actually pretty liberal. You see, she was raised in a strict Christian home, where she wasn't allowed to listen to the radio, only sang Psalms in church, play cards, or go swimming. As she got older, she started to rebel, and realized that the Bible didn't say anything about the things she was forbidden to do. So, she became pretty progressive. And when she became a deacon in her church when my mom was about ten, my great-grandmother almost had a heart-attack. Now, Ga-ga attends the Central Texas Metropolitan Community Church, where they are accepting of all lifestyles. I go with her; I agree that, while Jesus does say important things about some issues (like sex before marriage), he NEVER spoke about gays. So, when I met Riley and his fiancé, Alistair, I welcomed them with open arms

But, on that particular day, Alistair was actually already dressed in his drag persona, _Alice Springs_. If I didn't already know that Alistair was a man, I wouldn't have believed you. He was dressed in an all pink outfit, and had perfect makeup and hair. I was amazed. Even though I grew up in New York City, I was extremely sheltered, and then going to boarding school in New Hampshire, you don't see many drag queens. I was a little hesitant, but when Ga-ga squealed in delight, I knew she was excited to see him. She immediately greeted them both with a hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

"Riley, you look fabulous, as always, and Ali, you have got to tell me where you get your brows done…my esthetician just can't get mine to cooperate."

Riley was about as flamboyant as one could be, and very friendly. I knew we'd be close friends almost as soon as we were introduced. While he was introducing me to Ali, I saw another one of my neighbors leaving his apartment. This was a god of a man, who was also very tall (but, then again, anyone is tall compared with my five foot tall frame). Since it was summertime, he had on shorts and a tank top, which revealed his gloriously tattooed arms, with nice muscles. Then, I saw his face…I swear I could have melted right then and there. It was perfect; he had a strong jaw line, bronze colored hair, and gorgeous green eyes that had the longest lashes I'd ever seen on a man. He also had his lip pierced and what I knew to be gauges in his ear.

He gave me a small smile, and then continued on his way out. I felt the heat rush to my face, and it wasn't because Riley, Alistair, and I were standing outside in the Texas heat. Riley had noticed, too,

"Girl, you've got it bad for Masen."

I quickly shot my head up,

"Who?"

"Edward Masen, also known as the hottie with the tats and steel you were just oogling."

So, his name was Edward. I had to learn more.

"Riley, do you know anything else about him?"

"I knew it! Ali, I knew she was interested!"

Alistair just patted Riley's arm,

"Yes, dear, I think everyone on this floor heard you. Hopefully, Edward took the elevator instead of the stairs."

I blushed yet again.

"Well, Bells, do you mind if I call you Bells?"

I shook my head.

"Bells, all we know is that he lives alone, and that his sister sometimes comes to visit with her two kids."

"How do you know she's his sister, and not a girlfriend or wife?"

"Well, for one, they look too much alike to be involved romantically, and two, he calls her 'sis', and, finally, the kiddos call him 'Uncle Edward'. Don't think they'd do that if he were their father."

I chuckled to myself. Here I was, the "good girl", with only my ears pierced, and no tattoos to speak of, and I was crushing on what had to be the most tattooed man I'd ever seen. I had to learn more about the mysterious Edward Masen.

 **AN: I cannot believe the overwhelming amount of support for only ONE chapter! As of posting, this story has 120 followers and 60 favorites JUST for the prologue! YAY! I hope you'll like where I'm taking this story.**

 **P.S. I am going to be chaperoning a trip with my church's youth group beginning on Sunday, and I'll be back on Friday. You, the readers, get to decide. Do you want the next chapter on Saturday (July 18), or wait until I get back, and post it on Wednesday, July 29? But, please note, I will not post BOTH chapter 2 and 3 that day, just Chapter 2. Whatever you decide, let me know in a review. I love each and every one of them (and try to respond as quickly as I can to each one, too).**


	3. Stalking Your Crush is Okay, Right?

**Before we get into Chapter Two, I have to comment on a guest review I received. "Why did you make Riley and Alistair not straight? They ruin this story." Are you serious? How can gay characters ruin a story? Homophobic much? Sorry to burst your bubble, these guys are staying as gay as a Christmas tree. I have no problem with people who are gay, bisexual, or transgender. Riley and Alistair/Alice are staying in the story until the very end.**

 ***Still own nothing except the original characters and the plot***

 **Chapter Two: Stalking Your Crush is Okay, Right?**

 **BPOV**

The next few weeks, I stalked Edward Masen online, trying desperately to find out any information I could about him without having to talk to him. I first tried searching him on Facebook, and was disappointed to learn he didn't have one. Then, I tried to Google him. That was a HUGE mistake. There were many Edward Masens in the world. How was I supposed to know which one was him? I tried this for a few days in the week before finally becoming frustrated with myself. That's when Riley stepped in, and saved the day. Apparently, he and Ga-ga were very good friends, so, whenever Alistair/Alice was working at the Halo Bar in Bryan (about 2 hours away), Riley would spend the time with us.

"Emmy Bells!" Riley called out from the living room. He started calling me that right after meeting me. At first, he just called me Bells. Then, Alistair made the comment that I looked like Emmy Rossum, so Riley combined the two, and thus, "Emmy Bells", was born.

I ran out to meet him. Thankfully, I had already finished my homework for the night; I was also thankful that I had talked with Alistair before he went into work tonight. This semester I was taking Textile Science, and was completely unprepared for everything that went into fabrics. Since Alistair made his own clothes most of the time when he was Alice, it made perfect sense.

Riley was a big help, too. I was also taking Nutrition, so he _graciously volunteered_ to be my pet project whenever I tried new things for the class. That's why I thought he needed me that night. Boy, was I wrong. As soon I entered the living room, I saw Riley sitting on the couch, laptop on his lap, and he motioned me over.

"Emmy Bells, come and sit."

I cautiously sat next to him.

"Riley, what are you doing?"

"Well, my dear, I know you have a HUMONGO crush on dear Mr. Masen, so I thought I'd help you out. After all, we sisters have got to look out for ourselves."

"Oh my gosh…"

My cheeks burned red once more. I hoped that Ga-ga was out with her friends, and not listening in to this conversation. As much as I knew she and Riley gossiped, I was not used to talking like this with my girlfriends, let alone a gay man. All throughout high school, I was too busy studying, and doing other school-related activities, that I really didn't get to 'hang out' with girls my own age. In fact, I was still a virgin in every sense of the word; I planned on keeping that mostly true until my wedding night. I mean, I wanted to kiss my husband before our wedding day, but I did have standards. I hadn't even been on a date. When Exeter had its Senior Prom, I didn't get asked the usual way. A guy in my study group passed me a note in Assembly asking if I'd go to the prom with him. When I talked with my roommate, Jane, that night, she asked if I'd responded. When I announced that I was so horrified that I didn't answer, she told me that I **had** to say yes. When I asked why, she replied,

"You can't go to your Senior Prom **alone** , Bella!"

So, I begrudgingly agreed, and Ben took me to prom.

However, shortly after arriving, he found Angela Webber, who lived just a few doors down from me. The two hit it off, and he left me at the dance…alone. Just what Jane had wanted me to avoid. But, I wasn't too upset. I had a wonderful time letting go; after all, I was finished with finals, I was just announced as Valedictorian, and I was excited for my summer trip. Life was excellent!

Talking with Riley made me realize how much I had missed out on in high school. I loved it. While it was blush-worthy now, I knew it would get better in time.

"Emmy Bells…are you okay? You seem to be in your own world there, honey."

I shook my head.

"I'm fine, Riley. Just a little case of nostalgia, I guess. Now, you said you had some information on Edward, right?"

He squealed again, clapping his hands, and bouncing up and down on the couch. My eyes lit up. I was thrilled.

"Yes, Emmy Bells…I do! Girl, you're not going to believe this. He's a tattoo artist. He owns and works at Inkspiration Tattoo & Piercing Studio over on Ivy Avenue. You can't miss it."

I knew Ivy Avenue. I'd heard many people talk about the many shops that were in that area. In fact, it was only one minute away from campus, which meant it was less than a ten minute drive from our apartment.

"Well, I have always wanted a tattoo…just to prove to everyone I'm not exactly the 'goody two-shoes' they think I am."

"Then this is the **perfect** opportunity for y'all to meet!" He was, once again, bouncing in his seat.

I sighed,

"It sounds wonderful, Riles, but I have no idea what in the world to get…or even where to put it. You have to remember I want to work with small children after graduation. I don't want them finding my tattoo, and then going up to their parents and saying 'I want drawings on my skin like Bella', or 'Why can Bella draw on her skin, and I can't?"

Suddenly, the bouncing stopped.

"You're right. This is a dilemma. I guess there's only one thing left to do."

Once I saw the look in his eyes, I knew what he meant; we had to involve Ga-ga. She was not your typical grandmother, and actually had several tattoos of her own. She had Poppy's name above her heart with the words _I'll be seeing you_ written underneath (which she got after his death), a Celtic cross to honor her Scots-Irish roots, and a small swan tattoo to signify our last name. I was just nervous about approaching her about my own tattoo.

 **AN: Remember, this is the last update until I get back from my trip. Then, we will be back on weekly updates :) We are up to 168 followers and 86 favorites! You all have no idea HOW EXCITED this makes me. I was not expecting this much love, but am SO happy with each new favorite/follow/review! Keep up the great work!**


	4. Chapter 3: Can't Get Her Out of My Head

**LMNIT**

 **AN: If you didn't know it already, I am also a beta for a number of stories. I also encourage the writers I "work" for when guest reviewers hurt them. I had never experienced a personal problem with guest reviewers until this story. While 99.8% of the reviews I have received are WONDERFUL, there is one guest reviewer who has really made me mad, sad, and, frankly, feeling like crap (which I don't need to feel like, because I already have self-esteem issues, but that's another story). Apparently, there are some people in this world who can't get it through their skulls the meaning of the words FAN FICTION. That means that the story will be different from the original. Let me show you this** ** _lovely_** **guest review from Chapter 3.**

 **"Or maybe they didn't like you f***ing changing characters from the original ones in the story instead of being a f***ing homophobe you assuming psychotic bigot. Way to throw labels around you f***ing a**hole. I didn't even make that comment and I no longer will EVER read your stories. You should be f***ing ashamed of yourself for assuming the worst of someone. Most people who are involved in fanfiction are heavily attached to the characters staying original. Congratulations on being a complete assuming asshole."**

 **See what I mean? Terrible. I am so thankful to all of you who are positive in your reviews. I've always been taught that "if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all". I apply this to all areas of my life…even in fic. There is an "X" button on your web browser for a reason. END RANT!**

 ***I still only own the plot, and other minor characters***

 **Chapter 3: Can't Get Her Out of My Head**

 **EPOV**

 ***That's right, this chapter, you get to hear from Edward. But, don't get too used to it. This will mainly be a BPOV story, with a few chapters of EPOV here and there. I am a woman who has never had a boyfriend. While I have a brother, I am quite certain he doesn't want his older sister asking him questions about how he thinks and the like. So, here it is, our first glimpse into Edward's mind. Also, I am sorry it's short.***

It has been a month and a half since I first saw my gorgeous neighbor. I still didn't know her name, but she was in my thoughts almost constantly. I mean, I knew she was living with Rosalie Swan, but I didn't know if she was a relative, or her live-in housekeeper/caretaker. I kept hoping that we'd pass each other when I was either leaving for work, or coming home, but she seemed to keep a completely different schedule than I did. But, in my defense, I was insanely busy. My tattoo/piercing shop, INKspiration, was slammed almost daily since we were so close to Baylor. Of course, all the college girls came to stare at either me, Jasper, or Marcus. I had full sleeves of simple black tattoos (as well as a full chest/abdominal tattoos), a viper bite, my tongue pierced, and 7/16 gauges in each ear. Jasper, on the other hand, had full color sleeves, that extended down to his hands. Marcus was, by far, our most tattooed employee. He had tattoos from his neck all the way to the waistband of his pants, and when he wore shorts, you could see the hint of ink.

But, they weren't the only employees I had. Jasper's wife, Alyson, also worked for me. She was my lead piercer (although I was certified to pierce, I almost never did; the college girls in this town would have a field day if they found out I pierced, too). Alyson loved to show off her snake bites, and thus, put in eye-catching rings to draw attention to them. Marcus' boyfriend, Alec, was neither a piercer, or a tattoo artist, and didn't have any visible tattoos, but he did the front of the house work for us.

I know what you're thinking, how in the world could I afford to live in an $1000 a month apartment, and be a tattoo artist/owner with four employees (that includes full health insurance, and the like). Well, here's the secret…not too many people know this, and, once they do, they tend to freak the fuck out. My mother is none other than Elizabeth Esmerelda Rockefeller aka Esme, the great-great-granddaughter of John D. Rockefeller. But, she (and my father, Anthony Masen) both instilled in Tanya, my younger sister, and I the value of a dollar. We both had to work during our college years; my parents paid for tuition and an apartment, but anything else we needed had to come from our own pockets. Yes, we both have trust funds, but we don't flaunt that around. In fact, my mother has donated quite a bit of money, and a lot of her time to various charities in my hometown of Chicago.

I know your next question, too. Why in the world would I, an heir to the Rockefeller fortune, become a tattoo artist, and have a shop in Waco, Texas of all places? Well, to be honest, I was not the typical trust fund baby. While I grew up taking piano lessons, performing in recitals, going to the best schools, and doing charity work, I rebelled against what society thought of me by getting piercings and tattoos, and went to school to major in art, but when I discovered that I had a niche for tattoos, I dropped out (much to the disappointment to my parents) and started apprenticing at The Chicago Tattoo and Piercing Co. After a few years there, I decided to branch out on my own. But, I didn't know where to go; after all, I had spent my entire life in Chicago. So, I bought a map of the United States, a corkboard backing, and a couple of lawn darts. I hung the backing and map on a wall in my apartment, and just threw the darts, hoping one of them landed on a place that I could set up shop.

The first dart landed in the middle of the Mississippi River; that was a no. The second dart landed in a town called Sunset Beach, North Carolina. I thought it sounded great, until I read that it was only accessible by a wooden bridge, and that not many people lived there year-round. Finally, the third dart landed on Waco, Texas. Once I did my research, I packed my apartment up, told my parents that I was moving to Texas, and was on my way. I knew I'd be back in Chicago one day, but wasn't sure when. Thanks to my trust fund, I was able to purchase the building where INKspiriations is located. I also began scouting out tattoo artists. I soon found Jasper, who readily accepted my job offer. It wasn't long before Alyson, Marcus, and Mike joined us.

I had been in Waco for seven years, and in that time, I'd had two girlfriends. Most of the girls I knew in high school were just after my money, even though they came from rich families, too (Lake Forest Academy was approximately $51, 500 a year). The other two weren't interested in anything except getting a ring on their fingers so they could say they were marrying money. Which is why I am so hesistant to tell anyone my secret. Thankfully, I learned from my mentor that I should only put one name besides my own on my body-my children's. He explained that women come and go out of our hearts, but your children remain there forever. I've owned/worked at Inkspiration for close to ten years, and never had a problem.

But, now, this Emmy Rossum look-alike (I'd seen _Shameless_ , the girl is a knockout) entered my life, and she's all I can think about. I have jacked-off to her face so many times in the month and a half since we saw each other that I'd lost count. I can barely focus on my work, and I have two very important clients coming in today to finish their tattoos.

"Ed-man…Yoo-hoo, anyone there?"

"Jasper, you scared me…what?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes, what's up?"

I knew I couldn't tell Jazz about the mysterious woman in my apartment building, so I made up a lie.

"Oh, you know, busy trying to figure out this tattoo for Amun. You know how particular he is with the details."

Jasper shook his head,

"Whatever you say, man; whatever you say." Then, he walked to his station to set up for the day.

I quickly turned my attention back to the tattoo sketch. I really had to get this girl out of my mind ASAP, or it would start fucking with my ability to focus; a lack of focus doesn't bode well for a tattoo artist.

Thankfully, the rest of the morning seemed to go by quickly; I only had Amun and his girlfriend, Tia, come by for their final sessions. I had the rest of the day free, but I knew that Jasper and Marcus didn't, so I would take any walk-ins.

Around 4 P.M., as I was walking back from the breakroom, I heard laughter coming from the desk up front. It was like the chiming of little bells. When I went to investigate, there she was. Mystery Apartment Girl. I couldn't believe it. Here she was, in the flesh, in my tattoo shop.

"Hi…can I help you?"

"Well, I was hoping to get a tattoo done today, but, if everyone is busy, I'll come back."

I had to stop her,

"I'm free. I could do it."

"Thanks…"

"Edward…Edward Masen, owner, tattoo artist, and sometime piercer."

"Well, Edward…Edward Masen, my name is Bella Swan; it's nice to meet you."

I was royally fucked; now that I knew her name, and that she wanted a tattoo, I was going to have an even harder time getting her out of my head…and my fantasies.

 ** _AN: So…what'd you think of Edward's bombshell about his family's past? I cannot wait to see your reactions! By the way, I am now going to be updating on Saturdays. Hope this suits you all. It's better this way. I am going out of town (again) on August 2, but will be back on August 8. This way, you don't have to wait until I get back to get an update. We will return to BPOV for Chapter 4/5._**


	5. Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions

**LMNIT**

 ***I still only own the plot, and other minor characters***

 **Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions**

 **BPOV**

 ***I know, I know. Edward's chapter was EXTREMELY short compared to the others, but, trust me, I have my reasons. No pictures this time, but there will be a few in the next chapter! This chapter will take off immediately where we ended Chapter 3.***

"So, Bella, did you have something in mind for a tattoo?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, are you going to share? As hard as I try, I can't read minds."

I giggled again.

"You're going to think I'm just a silly little girl."

"Bella, I've tattooed a lot of people. I've done everything from a McDonald's receipt to an elaborate full back piece depicting the four horsemen of the Apocolypse. I assure you that whatever you want is meaningful to you in some way, shape, or form."

What he said really made me feel at ease. I was very thankful for that; from what Ga-ga had told me, the tattoo would hurt, but that a great tattoo artist would try to make you comfortable, and would try to lessen the pain as much as they could. A quick assessment made me realize Edward would be one of those tattoo artists.

"Okay…since you insist…"

"I do."

"I want a tattoo of Winnie the Pooh with the quote 'The things that make me different are the things that make me' underneath, or above on my lower back, near my hip. I'll let you decide where the words should go. I also somehow want to incorporate the Autism puzzle pieces into a balloon; one of the children I babysat for in high school has Autism, and I want to honor him somehow."

Edward paused for a moment,

"Do you want the classic Winnie the Pooh, or do you want the Disney version?"

I beamed; not many men knew that there were two different Winnies, let alone what the difference was.

"I'll let you decide, Edward. After all, you're the artist, not me."

Edward then laughed. As he did, I got a glimpse of something metal inside his mouth…a tongue ring, perhaps? My insides slowly began turning into mush. I was afraid that if I didn't get a grip soon enough, I'd be a puddle of Bella-mush on the floor of Inkspiration.

"Well, Bella, give me about fifteen minutes to sketch it out, then I'll show it to you, and, if you like it, we can get started today, if you'd like."

"That's great, Edward. Thank you so much."

He smiled again,

"No problem, Bella. You're welcome to make yourself at home, or you can wander around the block, but be back soon. I'd hate to see my hard work on Winnie wasted."

I giggled, something I realized I was doing a lot of in Edward's presence. I hope he didn't think of me as a young, naïve girl who was fawning over him. I mean, I was, but I was trying to keep that on the inside. He turned and went to what I assumed was his work station while I sat down on one of the comfortable looking chairs in the 'waiting area'. I quickly texted Riley,

 ** _I'm at Inkspiration now. E was actually available, and is sketching my tattoo now. EEEK, so EXCITED!-EB_**

 ** _Emmy Bells, I so wish I could be there right now…stupid work. But, it pays the bills. I want all the details tonight, okay? EVERYTHING! –Riles_**

 ** _I am quite certain I can do that, but, Riles, it's so hard to focus right now. It's like he's turning my brain into mush…and I was the class valedictorian at Exeter! What do I do?-EB_**

 ** _EB, I knew you were crushing HARD for this guy. Just get to know him a little, then, once your finished, you can find out when he gets home, and bring him some of your famous Yummy Bars. I doubt the man will be able to resist you once you bring those. Hell, Ali said he'd marry you in a heartbeat if he weren't already A) gay, and B) in a committed relationship with moi. DO IT!_**

I laughed so hard that everyone in the shop turned my way. I apologized, and got back to texting Riley.

 ** _Riles, maybe YOU'RE right (see what I did there; we need to work on your grammar). After all, Ga-ga always says 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' I think the Yummy Bars are a great idea…but, should I make them with salted caramel or regular caramel…toffee chips and chocolate chips, or just plain chocolate chips…nuts or no nuts. SO many possibilities!-EB_**

 ** _EB, this is where talking with the man is KEY! You'll find a way to work that into the conversation, I know it! Got to go, my boss is coming my way.-Riles_**

I immediately put my phone back into my pocket, just as Edward called my name back to his station. Here goes nothing!

 **AN: I know…I know, but Bella gets her tattoo in the next chapter, PROMISE! And, if you read on TWCS, you'll get to see what it looks like! YAY! I'll be updating again next Saturday (August 8). Don't forget to review, please! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: I Didn't Know That!

**LMNIT**

 ***I still only own the plot, and other minor characters***

 **Chapter 5: I Didn't Know That!**

 **BPOV**

I couldn't believe it…I was getting a tattoo. I know that my parents aren't the strictest parents in the world, but I still worry about what they think. They were always so careful to have "the right image" portrayed. Growing up in New York City, I was almost never allowed to go play at the park (unless it was part of a class trip, or recess). My mother was always worried that I'd get dirty, and that an unexpected guest would show up at the same time I got home. Appearances were everything to her. That's why, I guess, she was **mortified** to learn that I wanted to major in Family and Consumer Sciences, and either become a nanny, or a stay-at-home mom.

My mom knew my Ga-ga has tattoos, but she chose not to mention them. They don't really get along (I think they tolerate each other). When I told Ga-ga about my tattoo, she was over the moon excited. I think she was worried for a little while that I was a carbon copy of my mother's attitude. She quickly informed me all of the care that goes into having a tattoo; it isn't just you get it, and that's the end. No! Apparently, you had to wear the covering (which **must be** sterile bandage/gauze) for at least two-four hours, but no more than eight. Then, you had to clean it with non-scented antibacterial soap using a clean hand, lukewarm water, and no scrubbing. You were to NEVER use hot water on your tattoo, let the water beat directly on your tattoo, or fully soak in the tub until it had healed. Then, once it was air dried, use Aquaphor to lightly cover the tattoo (or get someone to do it for you). This application is to be repeated three-five times a day. I could not wear tight clothing while it healed either (not that I really wanted to; I was very modest), nor could I pick at the tattoo should it scab over.

I was well prepared. So, when Edward called me back, I knew I was ready. When he showed me the design, I was in awe. He had done a fabulous job. He had chosen Disney's version of Winnie. Winnie was holding a balloon that had the Autism puzzle pieces inside, and the quote was wrapped around the 'silly old bear'. It was perfect, and I told him as much.

"Edward, I don't know what to say; it's perfect."

"Thanks. I've drawn a lot of Winnie the Pooh characters for my niece and nephew. They love them."

"Aw, that's sweet. How old are they?"

"Well, Davis is almost two, and Charlotte is five. They live with my younger sister, Tanya, and her husband/their father, Laurent, in Chicago. My parents also live there. What about your family, Bella?"

"Well, my parents live in New York City, and I have no siblings, but I am currently living with my grandmother while I attend Baylor University."

"Oh, you're in college? What's your major?"

"Family and Consumer Sciences."

"You lost me there, Bell. What is that?"

"Don't worry; it confuses a lot of people. It's just a fancy name for Home Economics. I want to be a stay-at-home mom one day, but, if that doesn't happen, I'll just be a nanny. I love working with children, but don't think I could be a teacher."

"That sounds interesting, Bella. So, are you ready to get started?"

"Sure…I mean, I am a little nervous. My best friend, Riley, was supposed to be here, but he got called into work at the last minute, and my grandmother had prior plans."

"It'll be okay. If you want, we can continue our conversation from earlier while I work."

"Wouldn't that be distracting for you?"

"Nope; I've done this for close to thirteen years; I think I know what I'm doing."

I couldn't believe it; that would mean that he was at least thirty. Not that I had a problem with that…in fact, most of my celebrity crushes were significantly older than I am. Michael Fassbender is close to fifteen years older than I am, and I think he's one of the sexiest creatures on this planet!

"Okay, Edward…I'm ready."

He took me back to his station and immediately started setting everything up. While he was doing that, he asked me to lower my yoga pants, and tie my shirt into a knot, so that my whole lower back would be exposed. I'll admit, it was a little odd to do this to an almost stranger, but then my inner voice reminded me that I've worn a bikini to the beach, and didn't care who saw me then.

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to start with the outline now. Just relax, don't tense, and everything will be fine."

"All right, Edward. I'm ready."

 _Buzz…buzz...buzz…_

"So, Bella, tell me a little more about yourself."

 _Buzz…buzz..._

"Well, I'm a sophomore in college; I love to cook/bake; I was valedictorian of my class in high school, and I have visited all but one of the fifty states."

"I have a sweet tooth, so I'm curious, what's your favorite thing to cook/bake?"

"Well, my favorite thing to bake is a homemade pound cake, but everyone else loves when I bake what are called 'Yummy Bars.' They never seem to last long once I make them. I've had to hide them to make sure I got a piece for myself."

"They must be good, what are they?"

"Well, it's basically like a brownie with a caramel center, but I also can put toffee chips, pecan pieces, or just the plain chocolate chips inside."

The buzzing suddenly stopped.

"Edward, are you finished with the outline already?!"

"Um, no. That just sounded so good that I was afraid of drooling. So, I stopped to compose myself."

I blushed,

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No you're not, you little tease."

"Okay, you're right; I'm not. So, let's switch topics. Tell me about yourself, Edward."

 _Buzz…buzz….buzz…_

"Well, I'm thirty-three and single; I've told you about my family; I can't cook to save my life, and I've been to all fifty states."

"Copy-cat!"

"You didn't specify what you wanted to know."

I started smiling. Now, I knew what I was going to be baking Edward Masen for his 'thank you' gift. But, I still wanted to know more. Before I realized it, the buzz of the needle faded into the background, and Edward and I learned quite a bit about each other. For instance, I learned that he chose Waco from lawn darts, and he learned that I was absolutely terrified of ants. You see, when I was about four, I went to help my Poppy feed some birds that frequented their yard. Then, I stepped in an ant hill…not just any ants, Carpenter Ants. I didn't realize it until I felt them crawling up my back when we were almost at the door to their house. When Ga-ga removed my shirt to investigate, they were all over my back. She quickly got them off, and saw that they had bitten me. To this day, whenever I see an ant, I freak the *!$% out!

I had also learned that Edward was, unofficially, the second piercer on staff at Inkspiration. He told me that it was an unofficial title because he knew that, if any girl found out he was the piercer, they'd want body parts pierced that he really didn't want to pierce if he didn't have to (i.e. their lady parts). He learned that I loved ice cream/gelato/frozen yogurt, but, for some reason, didn't like regular or Greek yogurt.

Just as I was finishing my story about how obsessed the little boy I used to babysit for was about trains, Edward stopped me.

"Well, Bella, I think we are finished. Just let me put some ointment on it, and I'll let you look at it."

I couldn't believe it. That was relatively painless. I can see now why Ga-ga has at least four of these now! Soon, Edward was helping me out of the chair, and in front of the mirror. I gasped when I saw it. It was PERFECT! Edward had really outdone himself.

"Edward…I have no words. It's even better than the picture, and that was freaking awesome!"

"You're welcome, Bella. Now, let's cover it with sterile gauze, and get you all finished, okay?"

All too soon, Edward was leading me to the front desk, my tattoo all clean.

 ***AN: You all are lucky I made a boo-boo in my replies and said the tattoo was in the next chapter! I forgot that I actually split this chapter in half! If you want to see the tattoo, head on over to TWCS to read the chapter. I have plenty of pictures in this chapter (including the tattoo). In other news, I now have a full-time teaching job (I've been trying to get one for THREE YEARS!). That's wonderful, but it will also interfere with the weekly updates. I've pre-written at least two more chapters. I will see if I can pre-write any more before school starts. I hope you understand. I love the reviews, follows, and favorites, and adore each one, but real life comes first, unfortunately. But, if you want the recipe for Yummy Bars, just put it in your review. I'll PM it to you!***


	7. Chapter 6: Chuck E CheeseREALLY!

**LMNIT**

 ***I still only own the plot, and other minor characters***

 **Chapter 6: Chuck E. Cheese…REALLY?!**

 **BPOV**

Edward himself checked me out, instead of letting Alec, the 'receptionist', do it; he insisted. As I signed the receipt, I asked,

"So, Edward, what time are you planning on being home tonight; I want to give you a thank you present."

Edward smiled,

"Well, I don't know what you're offering, but I usually don't accept those kinds of thank yous."

"Oh my gosh, Edward, I'm a virgin!"

 **HOLY CRAP!** I didn't mean to say that! How do I take it back?! Edward's face reddened, and Alec was silently laughing.

"What I meant was, I was going to make you some Yummy Bars, and I thought you didn't want to share with your co-workers, that's all…I promise."

Once he composed himself, Edward spoke again,

"All right, Bella; I'll be home around 9 tonight. By the way, you were right. These greedy bastards wouldn't share with me, even if they were intended for me; fuckers."

That dirty mouth of his was really making me melt even further. I didn't know why, but I loved it when a man cursed…strike that; I loved it when Edward cursed.

I dropped off the Yummy Bars at Edward's apartment later that night. I made sure to add extra toffee chips, and used salted caramels instead of the usual 'plain' ones. I also took the liberty to go ahead and cut them into squares, and individually wrapped them for Edward. When I knocked on the door, I realized I must have interrupted him before he went into the shower, because he was shirtless. Mistake number one was gawking at his chest; it was **covered** in tattoos. Mistake number two was staring too long at his six pack abs. And, finally, mistake number three was acting stupid when he caught me.

"Umm…Bella?"

"Huh?"

"What do you have there?"

"Where?"

"In the gift bag that's currently in your hands."

Darn…he caught me. I had already told him I was valedictorian, and now look at me. I can't even speak more than one word to the guy!

"Oh, right. Sorry. These are the Yummy Bars I was telling you about earlier."

"Oh, Bella; I've been looking forward to these ever since you left the shop. Thank you! Come on in."

I followed him, and soon noticed that his apartment was nothing like I was expecting it to look like. After seeing many movies where bachelors lived in messy apartments, and seeing the dorm rooms of some of my study-group members in high school, Edward's apartment was like a breath of fresh air. Sure, it wasn't perfect, but it was much better than what I imagined.

He quickly ushered me into the kitchen, where I was told to put the bag down, and get two Yummy Bars out.

"Why two, Edward?"

"You and I are going to each going to have one. Don't think I forgot that you rarely get to have one when you make these. If they are as good as you told me, then they will be all gone before I can share with you again."

I blushed. Edward was definitely flirting with me; I liked it.

When I mentioned that Yummy Bars were even better when they were warm, Edward's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. He immediately got out a plate, and told me…no **demanded** that I warm his up for him. I just laughed, and did was I was told. As soon as I took the plate out of the microwave, Edward was waiting with a fork in hand to devour the Yummy Bar. One would have thought this was the man's fiftieth time eating one, not the first! So, he quickly ate a bite, not caring if it was 'too hot'.

The moans that came out of his mouth wanted me to say 'eff it' to my virginity, and the promise I made to myself to stay that way until marriage. They were **_that_** incredible.

"Bella…this is fucking amazing. I've had a lot of desserts in my day, and that may be the best one I've ever had. And you said you cook, too? I'm sure everything you cook is fucking awesome, too."

I blushed even more. Where was all this blushing coming from? I never blushed. Edward just has this effect on me in ways I never would have thought, I guess.

After demolishing **four** Yummy Bars by himself before I even finished my lone one, Edward finally reminded me that he wanted to see how my tat was healing in a few days. When I mentioned that I had to go because I had an early class, he stopped me before I got to the door,

"Bella, wait!"

I turned,

"Yes, Edward?"

"I was wondering; what are you doing this Thursday night?"

"Well, I have my Textiles lab that afternoon, but, other than that, I am free. Why?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me? Thursday's my day off, and the weekends are usually insanely busy for us at Inkspiration."

"Sure, Edward, I'd like that."

"Great! I'll pick you up around 6, is that okay?"

"That's perfect! My lab gets out at 4, so that's enough time to get home, and get dressed. Can I have a hint as to where we are going?"

"Nope, except to wear comfortable shoes, but give me your phone so I have your number, and you have mine. That way, if I'm running late, I'll call you."

I thrust the phone at him; I hope he didn't consider it to be a violent thrust…but I was too anxious to have his number in my phone.

After exchanging numbers, and I started to open the door, he called out,

"Bella, do you have any allergies?"

"Only insect bites and bee stings."

"See you on Thursday, then.

After we said our goodbyes, I immediately ran to Riley and Ali's apartment, pounding on the door as quickly as I could. Riley came to the door not a minute later.

"EB, what? Ali gets to come home from work early, so I'm waiting for him so I can pounce! You know, it may not seem that way, but man, oh man, does Ali have a…!"

"Riles, keep those thoughts to yourself, please! Just hear me out. Edward asked me out!"

I swear I could have heard the following squeal from miles away.

"EB! Come in…come in!"

I quickly followed him inside, and onto their couch.

"That's so exciting! Where's he taking you?"

"That's just it, Riles. He won't tell me, except that I need to wear comfortable shoes. But, he also asked if I had any allergies."

"Hmm…maybe he'll be cooking for you. Ali tried to cook for me on our third date. Poor man can't cook to save his life, but he tried, and I became even more infatuated with him after that. From then on, we stuck to restaurants or take-out. But, now that we have you, EB, we can just come over to your place. Ga-ga doesn't mind."

"I doubt Edward will cook for me, Riles. The man is the owner/main tattoo artist at Inkspiration. When would he have time to cook?"

"Good point. Well, just be prepared for anything, and pray to Jesus it's nothing like my first date. When I first came out at age eighteen, my first date with a man was the worst date in the history of dates. He never told me where we were going, or anything else. Then, as I get into his car, he says he wants to surprise me with where he's taking me. He blindfolded me, so I started getting excited. Then, when the car stopped, he told me to take my blindfold off to see where we were. I couldn't believe it… **Chuck E.** fucking **Cheese**! I mean, come on! I was too old for that at twelve!"

I was laughing uncontrollably at this point. I barely knew Edward, but I think it's safe to assume that we were **not** going to Chuck E. Cheese.

"See, EB, anything can happen. Now, you get going. I need to get ready for my Ali!"

"Thanks, Riles; I needed that."

 **I know, but we will have the actual date next week (or when I can update). I start school on Monday. This week was INCREDIBLY stressful for me. I felt (and still on some level feel) completely overwhelmed by all this information that was given to me, and still had to make my classroom. AHH! If I have to take a break from this story for a while, I may have to do that. I only have one more pre-written chapter, and, right now, school/my job takes precedence. So sorry, but I will never abandon this completely; I already have a plan for everything in my head…it's just the writing it out part that needs to happen ;). Love you guys SO much! Remember, if you want the Yummy Bar recipe (and I haven't already PM'd it to you), tell me you want it in your review, and I'll PM it to you! If you make it, please let me know. I want to know if you love it as much as Edward did. ;)**


	8. Chapter 7: I Might Be Bad at It

**LMNIT**

 ***I still only own the plot, and other minor characters***

 **Chapter 7: I Might Be Bad At It**

 **BPOV**

Thursday finally was here, and I was getting ready for my date with Edward. Ga-ga was so happy for me. When I called my parents, my dad sounded like it was any other news I had told him about my life, while my mother wanted to know all about him. I told her what I could, leaving out that he was fourteen years older than me, had tattoos all over his body, and that he owned a tattoo shop. I was not prepared for a lecture over the phone, or, worse, a lecture in person (my mom would definitely fly down here just to do that).

So, after my lab, I rushed home to try to find something to wear. Since it was near November, I knew it was still warm outside. Finally, after what seemed like cleaning out my entire closet, I found a pair of white shorts and a black and white polka dot top that allowed my tattoo to breathe, but still was comfortable. I added a pair of sneakers to go with the outfit, since that was my sole hint as to what we would be doing tonight.

When I went back into the living room to wait on Edward, Ga-ga was already on the couch, talking with her best friend, Vera. Vera lived in the apartment below us, so they alternated whose apartment they'd hang out in. When Ga-ga saw me, she stopped.

"Isabella, you look gorgeous. Edward won't know what hit him."

Vera chimed in,

"Yes, Bella. I approve; this Edward fellow is going to love your outfit. Just remember to not give it up tonight."

Oh, Vera; she has almost no filter. But, I love her for it. Ga-ga told me that, before she had my father, she, too, had no filter, but when she heard him almost say 'shit', she knew she better get her act together…at least until he was older.

Before I could tell her that I was staying a virgin until I was married, there was a knock on the door. It was Edward.

I took a deep breath in, then let it out, and walked calmly to the door.

"Hello, Edward, right on time."

"Hello, Bella. I try to either be early or on time. You look amazing."

I blushed again…goodness, am I always going to blush at this man's words?

"Thank you, Edward; you're too kind."

"Well, let's get going, shall we?"

"Let me quickly grab my purse, okay?"

"Sure. I'll wait for you, Bella."

Somehow, his words struck a chord with me. I know they only mean he'll wait for me to get my purse, but could he also have a deeper meaning? _Get a grip, Bella. It's only your first date. Why are you thinking about marriage right now?_

As I grabbed my purse, and closed the door, I heard Vera's voice again,

"You two kids be safe now! I know Rose doesn't want to be a great-grandmother just yet!"

I turned beet red; I couldn't believe it. Edward just laughed, and replied back,

"Don't worry! I'll be a perfect gentleman…for now."

That quickly shut up Vera, who was still trying to talk to Ga-ga about something. I laughed so hard that I began to snort.

"Edward, that was brilliant! I don't think anyone has ever made Vera speechless before."

"I think quickly on my feet; it helps when I want to curse, but my niece and/or nephew are around. Shall we?" He held out his arm for me.

"We shall!" I wrapped my arm around his.

He led me to a silver Audi, and I wondered how he could afford a nice car like this, but quickly dismissed it. Inkspiration seemed to be doing well, and, if Edward had been here for seven years, then he must have enough money for this car. He opened my door for me, and then waited until I was inside before closing it, and walking over to the driver's side. Once we were both buckled in, he started the car. As soon as he was out of the parking lot, I asked,

"You're not taking me to Chuck E. Cheese, right?"

Edward looked at me with a funny look on his face,

"Bella, I've never been to Chuck E. Cheese. Hell, I don't even know what it is. Why would you ask that?"

"Well…it's just…you see… my best friend, Riley, said on his first date, the guy brought him to Chuck E. Cheese. It's an arcade for little kids, and Riley was eighteen."

Edward chuckled,

"No, Bella, I'm not going to be bringing you to Chuck E. Cheese. But, I do hope you'll have fun tonight."

"As long as it isn't Chuck E., I'm fine with almost anything."

"Good. We'll be there very soon."

We continued a playful banter until we pulled into a parking lot. When Edward parked the car, I finally looked at our surroundings. We were at Lion's Park. I had heard from my professors, and classmates that this was a great park for both children and adults, and that it was sponsored by the Lions Club. When I turned back to Edward for clarification, he responded,

"I hope you like putt-putt."

I couldn't help but smile,

"Edward, I'll be honest; I am not sure if I've ever played putt-putt."

Edward's eyes were huge.

"Well, then, I'll have to teach you. It's not that hard."

Before I could ask another question, Edward opened his door, and then raced over to mine to open it for me. Are all guys like this? _Probably not_ , I said to myself; _Edward did say he'd be the perfect gentleman._

I left Edward lead the way; it seems he's been here before. I wonder if he's ever brought another girl here. _Stop overthinking things, Bella; you'll just ruin your date if you do. Focus on the here and now. He's with you tonight, not them!_

So, once I was told the rules, and had picked up my ball and putter, we were ready to begin. Ever the gentleman, Edward told me to go first.

I quickly hit the ball, and it was **_this close_** to a hole in one. I squealed. Edward just laughed. By the time we were finished with all eighteen holes, Edward had beat me by a long shot. I was terrible. On hole number nine, the par was three. What was my score? Twelve. Yep, as in ten, eleven, **twelve!** Edward promised that I'd feel better at our next destination.

On our way to the next destination, I told Edward that I was having a wonderful time. Mom had told me that I should tell the man I am with that I was having a good time, so he wouldn't be confused about my feelings. Edward just smiled, and admitted that he, too, was having "a fucking amazing time." When we stopped once more, I was in shock. We were at 3 Spoons Yogurt! Frozen yogurt was one of my favorite things to eat. Edward explained that I could choose whatever flavors I wanted (that were available) and whatever toppings I wanted, and then it was pay by the ounce. When I asked how far this was from our apartment, Edward admitted,

"Three minutes."

I started jumping up and down in my seat. This was going to be dangerous! But, I also knew that, if I ate all the frozen yogurt and toppings I wanted as often as I really wanted it, I would have to work out much more than I already did. I mean, I already work out three times a week; I don't want to add to that.

So, I quickly got out of the car before Edward had a chance to open his door. As soon as I walked in, the manager said that if I'd like to try anything to let her know. I quickly went to the flavor possibilities, and saw _Strawberry Fields Forever, New York Cheesecake, Chocolate Desire, Double Stuffed Cookies and Cream, Golden Cake Batter, Vanilla, and Chocolate Obsession._ I was in heaven. I quickly asked the manager if I could try one of everything. While I was sampling, Edward came in. He saw me, and silently chuckled. When I got my cup, I quickly filled it with a little bit of every flavor. Then, I got to the toppings. I chose the Thin Mints, fresh strawberries, and New York Cheesecake bites. I didn't even look at the scale when it came time to pay, just because I knew it was going to be a lot. But, Edward surprised me by telling me it wasn't as much as I was thinking. _How did he know that?_

We quickly found a quiet, secluded spot outside. Once we did, I asked Edward,

"Tell me something about you that no one else knows."

"My original major in college was pre-med. But, I quickly decided to change it once I realized all of the fucking studying that was involved. I like science, but memorizing all those bones, muscles, and all that other shit was too much for me. How about you? What is something no one else knows about you?"

"Tonight is my first date."

"Correction, Bella, it's our first date."

"No, Edward, I'm serious. You're my first date…ever!"

Edward was silent for what seemed like ages. When I finally snapped my fingers in front of his face, he, literally, snapped out of it.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack, why?"

"Have other guys not seen you?"

"I went to a co-ed school, so…yes?"

"Well, for whatever reason you weren't asked, I'm glad to be the first."

"Me, too. You've been wonderful; more than I could have ever dreamed."

We finished our yogurt in silence. When we got back to the apartment complex, Edward said,

"Before we go up, I want to show you something."

I, once again, followed his lead. This time, he took me to the waterfall by the pool. Since it was nighttime, no one was there.

"Bella, I just want you to know that tonight was the best fucking date I've ever had. You are just so carefree, and don't care what others think."

I smiled,

"I don't know what to say." I quickly looked at my shoes, blushing at his words.

Before I knew it, he was in front of me, pulling my chin up with his fingers,

"I might kiss you."

"I might be bad at it."

"That's not possible."

Then, he captured my lips with his. My first kiss. I swore I heard fireworks in the background and angels singing. It was, hands down, better than any experience I'd had to this point. More exciting than finding out that I was valedictorian. More exciting than graduating from high school. I never wanted it to end. But, unfortunately, my oxygen supply was dwindling. So, I broke it off.

"Wow!"

"Fuck! Are you sure you've never been on a date before? That was…damn!"

"I practiced a lot on my pillow in high school."

"You're joking."

"No. I always wanted to be prepared. I've heard horror stories/seen pictures of horrible first kisses, and didn't want those to happen to me."

"Well, that was perfect."

I blushed again. Edward grabbed my hand, and led me to our building, muttering about something while doing so.

When we reached my door, Edward spoke again,

"I had a fucking amazing night tonight, Bella."

"Me, too, Edward."

"I'd like to do it again, real soon, if you'd like."

"I'd love that, Edward. Just call or text; as long as I'm not in class or lab, I'll answer you."

"I'll do that. Good night, Bella."

"Night, Edward."

He gave me one more kiss, and then walked into his apartment. When I opened the door to my own apartment, six eyes were staring at me.

"Girl, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

 **AN: That's it. Their first date. I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I also have no idea if what I wrote about kissing was accurate. Like Bella, I've never been on a date/been kissed. There is a nod to one of my favorite movies in this chapter. Virtual Yummy Bars if you can figure it out ;) Also, there is good news and bad news. Bad news…I haven't written the next chapter yet (school has been INCREDIBLY busy already. I have been at school until at least 4:30 every day except today, Friday, and had open house on Thursday night). But, there is good news, too! I have outlined to Chapter 31 (I have titled them, and know exactly what will happen in each one…just have to find time to write them, hehe). Hope you liked this chapter. If you received the Yummy Bar recipe, and made some, please let me know what you thought. I love them (as does Edward, and everyone I've ever made them for), but I want to know your thoughts! :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Why?

**Chapter 8: Why is any of this YOUR Business?**

 **Still only own the plot and original characters. So sorry for being SO late with this chapter. Teaching is a lot harder than people say it is. I am at school at 6:30 almost every morning (and I live 30 minutes from the school), and am there until at least 4 every day (sometimes I get to leave earlier, but not always). I have a total of 45 students (22 in the morning class, 23 in the afternoon); I am teaching English Language Arts and Social Studies, another teacher teaches them Math and Science. It's all wonderful, but it seems like there is so much to do and so little time. I just wish the weekends were longer, so I could sleep in more!**

 **Like I said in Chapter 8, I have made a plan for this story. I have made an outline for what is supposed to happen in the next 25, or so, chapters. I just have to find the time to write them out. Hope you like this one!**

 **BPOV**

Riley had surprised me in Ga-ga's apartment after my first date with Edward. Even though I swore he was hanging out with Ali during that time…Ga-ga is a huge gossip, and couldn't keep my date a secret for very long. Riley **begged** for details. One could have sworn that he was single, and trying to steal Edward away from me. Ali assured me that was not the case. Riley is just as big of a gossip/talker as Ga-ga is; they both love details about every little thing that goes on in everyone's lives. It seemed with each detail I gave, both Ga-ga and Riley's shrieks got a little bit louder, and a little higher pitched. By the time I told them that he kissed me, I had to plug my ears (and so did Ali, and Vera, Ga-ga's best friend). I was so glad Ali and Riley were Ga-ga's only neighbors, and they were in her apartment. The shrieks that came from Ga-ga and Riley were so loud, I knew only dogs could hear it.

Now, every time Edward comes by, even just to hang out for a bit after work, I see Ga-ga texting away on her phone. I knew exactly who she is talking to, too, because she giggles very faintly as she does so. Edward doesn't seem to mind, though. He's never complained. When I did tell him about Riley's fascination with him, all he said was,

"He's gay, right?"

When I told him yes, he said,

"That's fine, and I'm flattered, but I much prefer female brunettes."

I started giggling, and it took me at least a few minutes before I could control myself. Edward was a great comic relief; as stressed as I was about my classes, all of that stress melted away during the time I spent with Edward.

When we had been together for about a month, my pastor, Rev. Charley Garrison, stopped me one Sunday after worship. Ga-ga and he had been friends for many years. He had even had dinner with us on several occasions.

So, for him to stop me after church was no big deal. We went into his office, and he asked me to sit down.

When I did, he sat in his own chair, and said,

"Bella, how's life these days?"

"Well, Charley, it's been pretty busy. I have a full course load at school, so that I can try to graduate early, trying to make sure Ga-ga is okay, and I have a boyfriend now. I am just one little busy bee."

"That's wonderful, Bella. I know you'll succeed, just like you always have. I hope that you and this boyfriend of yours have had 'the conversation'.

I was a little taken aback at his statement. Both my parents and Ga-ga had told me, once I had decided to stay a virgin until marriage, it would be my responsibility to tell any man I dated about my decision, and what boundaries would be in place to make sure I kept that decision. I couldn't believe that my pastor, of all people, would be so interested in my personal life, to ask such a question.

When I finally found my voice, I told him what I was thinking,

"To be perfectly honest, Charley, I really don't see how it is any of your business. Yes, you are looking out for me, spiritually, but I don't really see how you talking to me now will impact me at all. I have already made a decision about when I will have sex, and that is an entirely personal reason. I hope this doesn't affect our relationship, but please respect my decision."

Charley sat back in his chair, and thought for what seemed to be an eternity. When he clapped his hands, I was even more confused than I was before I stepped into his office.

"Well done, Bella. You don't know how many times I have had men and women come in here, begging me to talk with their significant others, trying to get them to 'see the light'. They want me to preach a sermon to them…right here in my office, to try and convince them that sex is dirty and wrong. Although I don't know you well enough to know your history with men, I can tell you that sex is certainly **not** dirty, and not wrong. It's just the context that makes all the difference in the world. Yes, the Bible says we must wait for marriage. However, gay marriage is not legal yet. I do tell my parishoners that they can get married here, at MCC, and it will count in the eyes of this church. We call them husbands and wives, for example, Mr. and Mr. Davis. But, I do not condone sex before marriage. I know it happens, but there is nothing I, personally, can do to stop you, or anyone else, from doing it. Just know that I will not preach to your boyfriend. That is your responsibility. Thank you, Bella, for taking the initiative. Well done!"

I was taken aback. I remembered the church I attended in Exeter; the youth pastor constantly told us about the dangers of sex. I remembered one girl bursting into tears once, and then vowed to never have sex, even when she got married. When we asked her how in the world would she have children, she just shrugged and said,

"IVF, of course."

Well, she got engaged last summer. When I messaged her to see if her views on sex had changed, she replied,

"Never!"

I immediately started praying for her future husband…he was going to be so disappointed on their wedding night.

I stood, thanked Charley for his time, and met Ga-ga at Whataburger for lunch. Even as non-native Texans, we loved it! We always went after church, as a special treat.

When I got there, Ga-ga was already in our usual spot, doing the Sunday _Times_ crossword puzzle. I sat down across from her, wondering how long it would take before she noticed I was there. Ever the observant one, Ga-ga, without missing a beat, and without taking her eyes off of the crossword puzzle, said,

"Bella…long time no see."

I knew I couldn't fool her. I never had been able to outsmart her, even as a small child. It was one reason I didn't play hide-and-go seek at her house when I was little.

"I'm finally finished, Ga-ga. Let's eat. I'm hungry!"

"Not yet, Isabella. I need the answer to one more, and then we can order."

I knew I had screwed up her routine when she called me Isabella. Ga-ga was OCD about certain things, and her crossword puzzles were one of those things. She had to finish at least 15 before she could put it down.

So, to try and speed the process along, I asked her to give me the clue to the one she was working on, in the hopes that I could help.

"U.N. Delegate was one role of this woman who wrote, "I could not…be contented to take my place in a warm corner by the fireside."

I thought back to all my history courses, and then, suddenly, it came to me,

"Ga-ga; it's Eleanor Roosevelt! I can't believe we almost forgot!"

She chuckled,

"So it is. I knew the answer, it was at the end of my pen, but my fingers weren't connecting with my brain fast enough. Now, let's get our food, and go back home, and you can tell me all about your conversation with Charley."

We each decided to be extra bad and get Patty Melts with strawberry milkshakes, and French fries. When we got back home, I saw a note taped to our front door, it read,

 _Dearest Isabella,_

 _I hate that I have to work on Sundays, even though they are the day of rest. Maybe you could come by the shop later this afternoon, and help me relax. No, silly girl, I don't mean like that. Just you being there relaxes me for some reason. I am not sure why, but I am not going to question it. You wouldn't think this job would be stressful, but it is. Thanks for all that you do, sweet girl!_

 _Edward_

 _P.S. I finished off your latest batch of Yummy Bars for breakfast this morning. Cannot wait for the next creation from Bella's Bakery._

I smiled. Edward was the only person who could call me "Isabella", and still have their head on their body. I was used to only being called "Isabella" when I was in trouble, so I hated being called that, until Edward. He loved to call me "Isabella", just to be different than everyone else.

When I walked into the apartment, with Ga-ga right behind, we set up our food on the table, and the conversation flowed so easily, I couldn't believe I was talking with my grandmother, of all people, about my desire to remain a virgin until marriage… and that I had discussed it with our pastor! She mentioned how proud she was of me for standing my ground. I was happy to have her on my side. I had already talked with Riley about it. His response was a little bit different, but he was still, nonetheless excited for me.

"I don't know how you're going to be able to resist him, but if anyone can do it, I am confident that you can."

"How do you think I can do it, Riley? We haven't known each other that long."

"I've seen you resist the temptation to eat all the Yummy Bars after you baked them. I've seen you resist the urge to jump into Edward's arms soon after you met. You've done a lot that you don't even realize."

"Yes, but, Riley, from what I've been told, resisting food and sex are two very different things."

"That may be true, but, I also know that whenever the two of you are in this apartment, you never go, as you say, 'vertical'. You're always sitting next to each other, holding hands. He may kiss your cheek, or hair, but it never goes any further than that."

"How in the world do you know that?!"

"Your grandmother is an excellent gossip while you are in class."

I had to laugh. Of course Ga-ga would gossip about how sweet Edward was. She constantly tells me about how much Edward reminds her of Poppy. This made me so happy, and wonder what my future with Edward would be like. Would I be able to tell my granddaughter one day about how her boyfriend reminded me of her grandfather?


	10. Chapter 9: Surprise!

**Chapter 9: Surprise!**

 **BPOV**

 **AN: I don't own anything except the plot, and the original characters.**

Shortly before Thanksgiving, my mother called me to let me know that this year, instead of me and Ga-ga joining her and Daddy in New York for Thanksgiving, they would be coming to Texas. When I asked why, her only response was,

"Do you really have to ask that, Bella?"

I just sighed. Sometimes, Mom could be so callus, but other times, she would want to be all loving. It gave me whiplash, but I was thankful I was used to it. Then, she surprised me again,

"Your father tells me you're seeing a boy, is that right?"

I couldn't believe it! Daddy used to be so good at keeping a secret, like when I was four and had messed up Mom's favorite dress. He bought her a new one before she even noticed. He never told her the truth. I had hoped he could have kept Edward a secret just a little while longer…until I could have told her.

"Yes, ma'am. It's true. His name is Edward."

She continued to try and make small talk. Thankfully, she never asked me how old Edward was, or what he did as a job. I wanted to tell her that in person. My ears would never recover if I had told her on the phone. She mentioned that she and Daddy would be in town the day before Thanksgiving, which worked out for me, because I would be getting out for Thanksgiving the day before, giving me time to clean up a little before they arrived.

When I mentioned this to Edward, he smiled. He said he would be leaving the day before Thanksgiving to visit his family in Chicago, but would be by to say goodbye before he left. He had told me all about his family; his Mama, his dad, his sister, Tanya, brother-in-law, Laurent, and his niece, Charlotte, and nephew, Davis. I had even seen pictures. Charlotte and Davis were the cutest kids in the world! I knew it was too soon, but I wish I could have joined him for his family's Thanksgiving. Maybe next year, if we were still together (not that I hoped we would break up, far from it…Ga-ga always tells me that, sometimes, even the best relationships have their breaking points).

So, the two of us planned a morning date, before his flight left at one. I would drive him to the airport afterwards. We decided to have a breakfast date at my apartment. Ga-ga decided to spend the morning with her friend, and fellow gossip lover, Vera. Riley and Ali were on their way to Australia to spend time with Ali's family. When I asked Edward what he would like for me to cook, he just shrugged, saying,

"I usually don't eat breakfast. And, when I do manage to eat it, it's usually cereal. I can't cook to save my life. I can barely cook Ramen noodles."

I shouldn't have been shocked, I mean, Edward was a 33 year old bachelor. I had seen his apartment. There were so many take-out boxes in his fridge, I was surprised he had room in there for anything else! When I questioned him about it, all he said was that he just never learned to cook. So, I asked him about his likes and dislikes when it came to breakfast foods. He said he didn't have any. But, I did, so let him know,

"I am a little bit of an odd duck."

"Bella, I knew that already."

"Ha-ha, Edward, real funny. But, seriously. I don't like cooked eggs, and I don't eat pork, or pork products."

"Damn. That eliminates Eggs Benedict, doesn't it?"

"If you don't know how to cook, how in the world do you know what Eggs Benedict is?"

"It's one of my mother's favorites. But, she sometimes substitutes mushrooms for the country ham."

I nodded.

"Well, it does limit our options. What about biscuits? Banana bread? Fresh fruit?"

Edward just kissed me to shut me up. He had to leave for work, but promised he'd text me afterwards. Thankfully, I had a long afternoon full of fabric lab to keep me busy. By the time I was finished at 4, Edward had already texted me:

 ** _Bella, after thinking it over, I have decided to have biscuits with sausage gravy (don't worry, you can use turkey sausage, I won't mind). Jasper, who's from Tennessee, once made them for me, and I just couldn't get them out of my head after you mentioned baking biscuits earlier._**

I just smiled. Thankfully, biscuits and gravy was something Ga-ga had taught me when I was younger, and we still made every other weekend. I couldn't wait to see how Edward reacted to breakfast. If his love for the Yummy Bars was any indication, he was going to be a puddle of melted Edward and would miss his flight after eating.

When Wednesday finally came, I woke up at 8:30, a little later than normal, but I was refreshed. After getting dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and brushing my teeth and putting my hair into a quick bun, I walked into the kitchen, surprised to see that Ga-ga had already left with a note on the kitchen island.

 ** _Bella,_**

 ** _I decided to meet with Vera earlier than expected. I also put all of your ingredients together in the fridge, so you don't have to search all over the kitchen for them. Hope you and Edward have a great 'date', and that he has a wonderful Thanksgiving. Give him my love!_**

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _Ga-ga_**

When I looked in the fridge, there they were. My mixing bowl, complete with everything I needed for biscuits already inside, was waiting for me, as well as the turkey sausage. I was happy Ga-ga had already sliced the butter into little cubes, because that was the hardest part for me. I immediately got to work, incorporating the butter into the flour mixture, and then adding the buttermilk. When I had barely put the biscuits in the oven, there was a knock on the door. I ran to it, and looked in the peephole. It was Edward, earlier than usual. I let him in, and he greeted me with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, love!"

"Morning, Edward."

"I brought coffee…two creams and four Splendas, iced, right?"

"You know me so well."

"I also brought your grandmother some, but it seems as though she isn't here."

"No, she went to spend the morning with her friend, Vera."

"That's fine, I'll just put it in the refrigerator, if that's okay."

"That's more than okay, Edward. She'll love that you thought of her. Come on in to the kitchen, I was just about to get started on the gravy."

"Are you sure that it won't implode because I'm here?"

"Oh, Edward, you are so funny. I don't think so, but if you want to just stay at the table, and talk to me while I cook, that'd be fine, too."

Edward decided to play it safe and sit and the table, but, occasionally, he would come up behind me and kiss the back of my neck, and put his hands around my waist. I would immediately swat him away, and he would chuckle, and go back to his seat, as though nothing was wrong. Finally, I was plating the biscuits and gravy, and then went back to join Edward at the table. Before we started eating, I asked him to say the blessing, so he grabbed my hands, and closed his eyes and began to pray,

"Dear Lord, we thank you for this wonderful day, and for everything you have given to us. I especially thank you for Bella and her wonderful cooking. Thank you for providing for us, and help keep us safe during Thanksgiving, especially as I fly to Chicago later today. We pray this in Jesus' name, Amen."

I almost teared up listening to his prayer. Edward was very private about his faith, but he did make it known that he attended church growing up, and still believed, but was not as strong about it as I was.

When we had finished breakfast, he volunteered to do the dishes, saying,

"Since you can cook, and I can't, I'll gladly do the dishes." My heart melted. I had always told Ga-ga that, should I ever get married one day, I would cook for my husband every day, under one condition…he would do the dishes. 'I'll cook, he'll clean.' Edward was a dream come true.

He got started. After about fifteen minutes, I was concerned, so I came to inspect his cleaning, you know, to be sure a 33 year old bachelor knew how to properly wash dishes, he flicked some water on my face.

"Hey! I was just making sure you knew how to do the dishes. No need to get me all wet!"

"Bella; I'm 33 years old…I've washed the dishes before."

So, I got some water in my hands, and splashed him in the chest. He grinned evilly.

"Okay, little girl, I was just being funny. Now, it's war!"

I was suddenly thankful I was wearing a black shirt. He let all the water out of the sink, which showed me he had finished the dishes, and had put them away before I got in there, and then took the sprayer from the sink, and aimed. I giggled,

"You wouldn't think of hurting little old me, now would you, baby?"

"Think again, little girl."

He immediately sprayed me with a blast of water. Before I could react, he was picking me up, and tickling my sides. He knew that was my weakness. I started laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe. All too soon, he had me on the living room floor, tickling me mercilessly. I kept trying to get him to stop, but he didn't. Then, suddenly, he let me catch my breath. But, before I could chastise him, his lips were on mine again. I melted into the kiss, enjoying every bit. His tongue was soon on my lips, begging for entrance. I allowed it, and soon, we were heavily making out. Then, I heard a set of keys in the door. We broke apart, but were still in an awkward position when I heard it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell are you doing, and who the hell is this?"

I would recognize that voice anywhere…Mom!

Edward stood to his feet with me following him. We held hands, and I decided to do the talking.

"I'm sorry, Mom. This is my boyfriend, Edward Masen; we were having a breakfast date before I would take him to the airport for him to fly home for Thanksgiving."

Edward decided to try and diffuse the situation,

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, it is a pleasure to meet you, although I wish it were under better circumstances."

My father just grunted. He usually let Mom do all the talking. When she finally spoke again, it surprised me,

"Well, Mr. Masen, I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving. Maybe we will meet again."

Edward shook the look of shock from his face, shook my father's hand, and then walked out the door, explaining that he needed to finish packing before I took him to the airport, and that he'd see me in about 45 minutes.

As soon as he left, Daddy started,

"Isabella, what in the world was that public display of affection your mother and I just witnessed? From the looks of it, had we not walked in, you would have lost your virginity right here on Mother's living room floor!"

I turned beet red. Of course my father had to bring up the virgin thing again. I know it was important to me, but it made things awkward when my father talked about the fact that his daughter was a virgin.

"Daddy, Mom, I just wanted to do something nice for my boyfriend before he left for Thanksgiving, that's all! After we finished breakfast, we somehow got into a water fight, which turned into a tickle fight, which, then, turned into what you walked in on. It was not going to lead into us having sex-"

My father let out a groan,

"Isabella, you will not use that term!"

I laughed internally…would he have preferred I use one of Edward's favorite words… _fuck_?

"Sorry, Daddy, make love. I was about to have Edward stop when you two walked in, please don't be concerned."

"Charles, dear," Mom continued, "did you notice that he has a lot of tattoos and piercings? I wonder what kind of work he does that allows him to have all of those. Certainly not a lawyer, that's for sure."

I couldn't believe her judgmental tone. Just because Edward was covered in tattoos, and had gauges in his ears, and a lip piercing, didn't mean he was a bad person. I decided to keep quiet about his job, in case she decided to say something like "A tattoo artist? How could a tattoo artist ever be good enough for my baby?" Thankfully, Daddy caught onto my rising blood pressure (I'm sure it showed in my face), and changed the subject,

"So, Isabella, what have you and Mother done to help prepare for Thanksgiving?"

I let out the breath I had been holding,

"Well, we have roasted and mashed the sweet potatoes for sweet potato casserole, made the cornbread for dressing, and started cutting up the various veggies we will need to cook everything. I'm hoping to help Ga-ga finish cutting them once I get back from the airport, and she gets back from Vera's. Then, I get started on the pies. We still want coconut, sweet potato, and chocolate, right?"

My mother nodded, and then, thankfully, kept the conversation light after that. She even volunteered to help cut up veggies while I was at the airport with Edward.

Before I left to get Edward, my father stopped me,

"Isabella, I just want you to know that, no matter who you date, it's going to be hard for your mother to accept him. That's just who she is. You're her baby. It's hard for her to understand that she's going to have to let you go one day. She wants to keep you forever. I know it is hard to imagine, but we almost lost you when you were born. Your cord had wrapped around your neck so many times that a knot had formed. You were actually blue when you were born. The doctors were worried that they had just delivered a stillborn. They let me cut the cord, and were prepared to tell your mother and me to just enjoy the few moments we had with you when all of a sudden, we heard you. A faint little cry, but a cry nonetheless. Suddenly, all the color returned to your face, and the doctors exclaimed,

'She's an angel, a little beautiful angel!' We were so happy that we couldn't contain our tears. As you were taken away to get weighed, measured, and cleaned, your mother promised me that nothing bad would ever happen to you; she would be protective over you forever. That's why she is so judgmental of things; she almost lost you once, and it was out of her control. Now, she can control certain things in your life, and wants to continue to do so, so that she doesn't lose you again."

I couldn't believe it. That explained so much, but it still didn't completely excuse her judgment of Edward. So, I decided to talk with her about it after Thanksgiving. After all, why taint a perfectly good holiday with family drama?

 **AN: I am SO thankful for many things this Thanksgiving. I am thankful for a new job (even in it eats away at my writing time). I am thankful for health (even if I did get pink eye right before Thanksgiving). But, most of all, I am thankful for you…the readers. Without you, I would not be where I am today. I would not have so many reviews, and likes. I am in awe of you! I hope that this chapter (all 2620 words of it) will help tide you over until my next update, which may not be until I get out for Christmas (in December). So many of you are so kind in your reviews (and, for that, I am, once again, thankful). I hope you will love this one just like you did the others! Review, please!**


	11. Our First Christmas

**Chapter 10**

 **Our First Christmas**

 **BPOV**

 ***I still own nothing except the plot, and original characters. I hope you love this, even if it is a little late. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I hope this tides you over until then. If you want to see pictures, read on TWCS Library (It won't let me put in yet, but I'll try again later). Thank you! Please don't forget to review!***

My mother and I had talked on Black Friday, right before we left to do some shopping. I calmly explained how much I really had not liked the way she had been so judgmental and so protective over the years. I said that I had felt incredibly sheltered, and was so worried about her meeting Edward, that I almost didn't want them to meet.

After a few tears of her own, she had said that she was sorry. I was taken aback. She was so scared about almost losing me at birth, that she wanted to be sure I would never have that 'problem' again. When I mentioned how angry she seemed when I announced my intended major while in high school, she sighed,

"Bella," she began, "I wasn't angry with your choice of major. I was angry with myself. I thought I had put you in the 'right schools', and gotten you the best education; I wanted you to have the best of everything. I thought I knew what was best for you. I thought you were going to do great things as a lawyer, or something else. But, after seeing you with children, I realize that you will going to do great things one day, just not in the way I thought you would."

At this, we both started to cry. It was so loud, Daddy came running in, wondering what had happened. We quickly dismissed him, and then wiped our tears. Our relationship wasn't perfect, or magically healed overnight. But, I at least learned the reasoning behind some of her actions. And, she understood where I was coming from; we were working towards a better relationship.

As exams came to a close, and I was getting ready for Christmas, Mom and I talked about every other day, right at 8 p.m. She said she wanted to make time for me, just to check on me. She even surprised me during one of our first conversations. She wanted to know about Edward. When I told her what I already knew (and knew he would be comfortable with me sharing), I was fully expecting the judgment to come down on him. But, she didn't.

"As long as he makes you happy, Bella, I am happy for you."

"Mom, he makes me so happy. I didn't know this kind of happiness could exist. It's like I was living in black and white before, and now it's all in color."

Now, Edward and my parents are closer than I thought they would be. In fact, there have been several times where I caught Edward talking to my dad when I have gone over to his apartment to drop off the freezer meals I make for him (he told me he can reheat food, but not actually cook it). What really made me laugh was Edward trying to explain to Daddy about how his niece and nephew actually think his tattoos are 'awesome', and how they want to 'color on their arms one day, too'.

Edward has had to work a lot during the first of the month, but that was because he was going to be going to be spending Christmas in Colorado Springs with his family. It worked out for the best, though, because I was busy, too, studying for my final exams. I had Riley help me study. Alice was busy with numerous holiday drag shows. They'd had a wonderful Thanksgiving, but were ready to be back home. Turns out, Riley got severe food poisoning and had to spend part of their trip in the emergency department, getting fluids.

"Emmy Bells, what are you thinking about? Shouldn't you be packing?"

Oh yeah, forgot to mention, Edward invited me and my family to spend Christmas with his in Colorado Springs. We were going to be leaving early on Christmas Eve. Ali had joined us for dinner before leaving to go to work. When I asked where we would stay, Edward shrugged,

 _"Don't you worry, Bella; I've got it covered."_

"You're right, Riley, I should. But, I don't know what to pack. While I went to high school in New England, the weather in Colorado can be very finicky. I had a teacher, who told us that when she was living in Colorado while her husband got his doctorate, the weather one week had the high at -14 degrees! But, then she also talked about how it could get up to the 50s during the winter. I know I could check the weather, but who can trust the weather these days?"

"Emmy Bells, you have got to stop worrying. I am sure that whatever you pack will be fabulous. Besides, I bought you this coat for you, and, before you ask, the fur is fake. I despise real fur almost as much as you do. But, you have to promise me one thing."

I was suddenly worried. With Riley, the promise could be anything from "Kiss Edward senseless in it" to "Let me borrow it when I go on vacation with Ali."

"Sure, Riley, what is it?"

"You **have** to take a picture in the snow with it. I am sure that, with your good looks, that any picture will be gorgeous."

I smiled,

"Of course, Riley. I'll see what I can do."

Then, the rest of the packing went smoothly. Almost as soon as I finished, Edward came in; he looked tired, but excited to see me. He quickly kissed my lips, and then said,

"Bella, love, can we talk, privately, please?"

I smiled,

"Sure, baby. Where would be fine with you?"

He took my hand in his, and walked to the door. He gave a quick good-bye to Ga-ga, stating we'd be back soon, and then led me to his apartment. He asked me to sit on the couch, still holding my hand.

"Bella, I know we haven't known each other long, but I have to share an important part of myself with you before we go to Colorado."

 _Oh, no_ , I thought _, here's where he tells me that he is bisexual, or, that he has a child from a previous relationship. Not that I have a problem with either, but I don't know if I am ready to deal with that kind of information just yet_.

"Bella, I am sure you have wondered how in the world I can afford to have all that I have, and be a tattoo artist."

"Well, to be honest, Edward, I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I thought it was a little odd when I saw that you had a Burberry umbrella, and then talked about eating at _135 Prime_ when your sister was in town. But, I thought that the umbrella was a gift, and your sister had paid for the meal."

"That's what makes this conversation a little bit hard for me to say."

"Just tell me, Edward. I am a big girl; I can handle it. As long as you aren't an assassin, I am sure I can accept it."

"Bella…I'm rich. No, strike that, I am very rich. My great-great-great grandfather was John D. Rockefeller. My mother is none other than Elizabeth Esmerelda Rockefeller Masen. But, before you think I'm spoiled, my parents made me work hard for what I wanted. I had to get a job during high school, and I always give back almost all of my paycheck to various charities. I know I never had to work a day in my life, but I want to prove myself. I know money isn't everything, and I hope that any children I may have one day aren't spoiled brats like my cousins are."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe it. I mean, where there any hints along the way? Could I have ever known this before now? What were the odds?

After what seemed like an eternity later, Edward was rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"Love, are you okay? You've been silent for at least ten minutes."

I collected my thoughts,

"Edward, this is a lot to take in; I was not expecting this at all."

"I know, love, but I wanted to warn you before I took you to Colorado, so that you wouldn't ask a lot of questions when you saw the house."

"Just how big of a winter house is this?"

Edward sighed,

"Before you start freaking out, please know that my parents, my sister, my brother-in-law, and my niece and nephew also stay in the house."

"How big is it, Edward?"

"19, 332 square feet."

I started breathing heavily. I had never, in all my years, ever seen a house that size, let alone imagined who could live in such a house.

"Love, you need to calm down. Why don't get you get some water?"

I stood up, and went into his kitchen, and grabbed a cup, then filled it with water. I slowly drank the cool water, and then took several deep breaths.

 _Could I really still like and be with a man who hid part of himself from me? Could I ever feel like I could measure up to the presumeably high standards of his parents, who may want a woman who has been introduced to high society? Why would he ever want to be with me, a lowly Home-Economics major who is still in college, and whose goal in life is to be a stay-at-home mother?_ But, then, I remembered all of the good times we have had.

 _He gave me my first tattoo, promised to give me a piercing, should I ever want another one besides my ears. He took me out on my first date. He gave me a poster of my favorite movie, and had it signed by the actors. He bought me front-row tickets to_ _Phantom of the Opera_ _, and helped me get autographs of the cast members, because he knew I loved it. He has done so many things for me that I never thought anyone could do. He's so much more than his family's money. He's my boyfriend, and I really think I love him. But, I won't tell him just yet._

After another ten minutes, I calmly walked back into his living room, and gave him a kiss on the lips before grabbing his hands again.

"Edward, I just wanted you to know, I still want to be with you. While what you have said is certainly shocking, I realized that you are so much more than your money. I started falling for you before I knew you had money, and I'll continue to do so after today."

Edward stood up, picked me up, and twirled me around.

"Love, you don't know how happy that makes me. You're the first woman that I've said that to that didn't care. The others just wanted to get me to put a ring on their finger as soon as I finished the words. Thank you, Bella. You're truly amazing."

I smiled against him, and then pressed my lips to his, now that we weren't hindered by height. He deepened it, but it didn't last long. All too soon, he lowered me back to the ground and broke the kiss. Then, he kissed my forehead, and hugged me tight.

"Well, little love, you've got to get back to packing, and I've got to get started. I'll see you in the morning so we can carpool to the airport with Ga-ga, right?"

I smiled,

"Yes, sir!"

He laughed with me, and then led me back to my apartment, and kissed my forehead again.

"Until later, my love."

I was still smiling hours later when I finally got to sleep, fully packed, and excited to meet Edward's family.

 ** _The next day, Christmas Eve_**

We had another surprise waiting for us at the airport. Edward had arranged for us to fly via private jet to Colorado Springs early in the morning. I am not a morning person by any means, but when Edward assured me that there was a bed on board, I was happy. It was an almost four hour flight; I slept for about three of those hours. I couldn't sleep very much the night before. Mostly because I was too excited to sleep. I woke up to find Edward and Ga-ga playing cards…more specifically, I found them playing Spades. I brushed my teeth, and then joined them. Together, we played for the rest of the flight. I lost almost all of the rounds, but I had a blast playing with them. I was suddenly glad to have brought my new coat with me when I saw the amount of snow on the ground as we landed.

When we landed, I was surprised to see that Edward did not have a driver meet us. Instead, his parents were there! I was not expecting this. But, I was thankful that I had cleaned up before joining Edward and Ga-ga.

"Edward! I am so happy to see you! I've missed you! But, it looks like Bella is feeding you well. Is this Bella?"

I blushed,

"Yes, it is, Mama. She does feed me well. She is an excellent cook and baker. I hope she will get to show off her skills this Christmas."

"Bella, dear, it is so good to finally meet you. You have done so much for my son, you don't even know."

She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"And, this must be your grandmother, Rosalie."

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Ga-ga, this is Esme Masen, Edward's mother."

"Yes, Isabella, we have talked on the phone, trying to get our meal plans finalized. So good to finally meet you, dear."

"I am so happy to meet you as well, Rosalie."

"Please call me Rose, dear; I have a feeling we'll be closer than ever after this trip."

Edward's dad was still silent, but Edward had explained to me that he was extremely introverted, and to not take it personally.

We traveled back to the house, and I was so happy Edward had warned me about its size before we got there, because I was still in awe when I saw it, and I knew about the size. Ga-ga must have been warned ahead of time, too, but she still had her jaw open wide when she saw it. My parents would be coming to the house on Christmas Day, because Daddy couldn't get off earlier.

When we got inside, Edward's niece ran up to him, and yelled,

"Uncle Edward!"

You could tell she adored him. He spun her around, just like he had done with me the night before, but she giggled the entire time. When he finally put her down, she ran over to me,

"What's your name?"

Edward came up behind her,

"This is Bella, Charlotte. She's my girlfriend."

"Bella…does girlfriend mean that you'll soon be my aunt?"

I froze, and Edward continued,

"We will have to see, Charlotte." Then, he whispered into her ear, and she giggled, then ran away.

Soon, his sister came in,

"Charlotte, we need to get you ready for lunch. Davis and Daddy are already waiting on you." Then, she noticed us,

"Edward! You're here!" She squealed. Now I knew where Charlotte got it from;

"And, you must be Bella! Edward has talked about you and your cooking non-stop. Every time we talk, it's Bella, this, and Bella, that. So good to put a face with the name."

"You, too, Tanya. Charlotte is a doll."

"Thank you, why don't you follow me into the kitchen, where we can prepare lunch together while the boys put away your suitcases? Your grandmother will be fine on a tour with Mother."

So, I did. The kitchen, as expected was GINORMOUS! I couldn't' wait to cook in there. Soon, we had everyone fed a simple grilled cheese and homemade tomato soup lunch, and then Charlotte and Davis went down for a nap while Edward gave me a private tour. As we walked outside, Esme was sure to tell us we couldn't be gone for long, so that we could get ready to go to church at 6. While we were out there, Edward and I had a snowball fight. After a while, Edward stopped, and just stared at me.

"What is it, Edward, do I have something on my face?"

"No, little love, you are gorgeous. Can I take your picture?"

I smiled,

"Sure, but I am not sure how it will turn out. I don't have on any makeup."

Edward took out his phone, and snapped a few, then showed it to me. I couldn't believe how gorgeous it was. I told him to immediately send one to me, so I could send it to Riley. As soon as I got it, I forwarded the text to Riley, who promptly responded,

 ** _Damn, EB, snow suits you! You're a great snow bunny!_**

All too soon, we were back inside, and ready to bring our presents down to the tree. I had Edward help me bring down my presents. Afterwards, I was almost exhausted, but I was excited to see Edward's church while he was here. I got dressed in my red dress with nude heels. I knew it wasn't exactly snow appropriate, but I knew I'd be inside for most of the evening, so it didn't matter.

When we got to the church, I was impressed at how quiet Davis was. Usually, babies were loud at church, but there were some who were quiet, and each time, it surprised me. We sang several carols, including my favorite, the Cradle Song version of "Away in a Manger". Edward admitted to me that he loved that version as well, but his favorite was "Little Drummer Boy", because he loved music, and loved writing his own songs, but hadn't been able to do it in a while.

After the worship service, during which I cried twice, Edward called me out to the front of the church. Everyone else was going back to the car, Edward said we could take the other car. Before I knew it, snow had started to fall around us. Edward grabbed my hands,

"Bella, love, I know we haven't been together long, but I have to tell you something. I've never been one to beat around the bush. I speak whatever is on my mind, but, with you, I have been trying extremely hard to not mess this up. And, now, I even have to watch my words even more because we are at a church. Bella…I love you. I think I have since you walked into my tattoo shop. You have changed my life for the better. I don't know how else to say it. I love you, darling girl."

I was in awe. He loved me. He really and truly loved me. This was the perfect location. In the snow, in front of a church where he had attended for years, on Christmas Eve.

"I love you, too, Edward."

He closed the gap between us, and kissed my lips. Nothing in my life could top this moment. I was on cloud nine, and wanted to stay here in this moment forever.


	12. Chapter 11: What Happens Next?

**LMNT**

 **Chapter 11**

 **What Happens Next?**

 **BPOV**

After coming home from Christmas, our lives returned to their normal, stressful selves. I was taking two difficult classes, "Family Development" and "Housing". These were, thankfully, less stressful than I was anticipating because Riley and Ali were extremely willing to help me with any and all assignments I had. They were looking into one day getting married and being dads one day. They helped me to see the big decisions and challenges that went into family development, and how I might face them one day. About two weeks into the new semester, Edward and I finally got to exchange our Christmas gifts to one another. In our haste during Christmas, we completely forgot to exchange them. Also, when the semester started, we were too busy to really see each other. We did text each other, but it wasn't the same. I wanted to physically see each other, but he was too busy working almost every day. Finally, he took a day off, on a Saturday.

We decided to recreate Christmas morning, so we met in his apartment at 9:00, in our pajamas. Although, he admitted that he normally didn't sleep with a shirt on, he was doing it for my modesty's sake. I appreciated that he still didn't force me to have sex, even though he had admitted that he was not a virgin. I made us monkey bread for breakfast; it was the same breakfast that Ga-ga had made for me every Christmas that I had spent with her.

So, when we had finished our breakfast, Edward ushered me into his living room, and onto his couch,

"Okay, love, stay here, and close your eyes. I'm going to go get your gift."

I was never one to enjoy surprises; when I was younger one of my cousins on my mother's side told me to close my eyes once, and then covered my hair with mud, complete with worms. But, with Edward, I was learning to love them again. Every surprise he had for me was a success.

After what felt like half an hour, but was in reality, only one minute, he returned.

"Love, hold out your hands, but keep your eyes closed."

I did as instructed, and felt him place a box into my waiting hands.

"All right…you can open your eyes."

When I did, I was surprised to see the iconic blue of a Tiffany's box in my hands. I was shocked. I mean, yes, I grew up richer than most (my mother is one of the assistant district attorneys in NYC), but nothing compared to Edward's family's wealth. My mom still only wears her expensive jewelry on nice dates with my father (aka their anniversary). When I opened the box, I was even more shocked. Inside were the most beautiful earrings I had ever seen. They had sapphires, and what I knew to be real diamonds inside. I guess I had been silent for too long, because Edward interrupted my thoughts,

"Bella, say something…anything."

I finally pulled myself together,

"It's too much, Edward."

"Nonsense, my love. You will simply glow when you wear them."

"But…but…we've only known each other for a few months. Why would you spend that kind of money on me?"

"Bella, I know this is hard to believe, but when you know you've found an important person in your life, you just know. Hell, my parents knew each other for two weeks before they got married."

I almost dropped my jaw. My parents were high school sweethearts, but didn't get married until after my mom graduated law school, when they were 25.

"But, Bella, I want you to know that I won't force you into getting married. I know how valuable your education is to you. I just want you to know that I feel very strongly for you."

How was I going to top this splendid gift? I quickly pecked Edward on the lips, then asked him to sit and close his eyes for his gift. I quickly ran to go get it from the kitchen (I had hidden it there while cooking breakfast), and placed it in Edward's waiting arms.

"All right, Edward; it's time for you open your eyes."

"I don't get to guess what it is?"

"You didn't let me guess."

"That's because you hate surprises; I knew you'd peak before even trying to guess."

He had me there,

"Fine, you can guess."

"Hmmm….I think it is a box."

I lightly smacked him for being so silly.

"You know that, Edward…but what's inside the box?"

"You didn't say I had to be specific."

He had me there, but I was getting impatient…I wanted him to open it now!

"Just open your eyes so you can open your gift."

He silently laughed,

"Demanding little girl, aren't you?"

Before I could form a retort, he opened his eyes, and carefully opened the box. Normally, I would have been appreciative of the care he took to open the box, careful not to rip the paper. But, now, I was anxious as anything. It was my first gift to him; I wanted to know if I had done a good job. Heck, it was my first gift to any male, besides my dad's gifts, and the boutonniere I had to give Ben the night of the Senior Dance/Prom.

I sat with anticipation as he finally got the wrapping paper off and carefully opened the box. When he took out the watch with wide eyes, I thought that the floor should have just swallowed me up and not let me back. He was silent for a good minute before he finally found the words,

"Bella, love, I don't know what to say."

I started to open my mouth, but he closed the gap by kissing me soundly, effectively making me lose whatever words were about to come out. When we finally parted, I spoke,

"Well, Edward, I knew you had a bad habit of losing track of time when you're working, so I thought this would be perfect. Plus, I had it engraved on the back."

He quickly turned it over, and read the engraving aloud,

" _Time in a bottle_ , what do you mean by that, Bella?"

I took a deep breath,

"My parents listened to mostly oldies, so I know Jim Croce. Edward, that song is what I think about when I think about our relationship. Give it a listen when you get a chance. I think you'll agree."

For the rest of the morning, we just hung out at his place. I made him lunch, then we watched a movie. I really don't remember what it was about, because I was too distracted looking at Edward's sleeve tattoos, and wondering if we were to get married, if he'd ever get a tattoo for me? For our children, if that were to happen one day? What was I thinking? Earlier today, I was scared out of my wits thinking about marrying him after knowing him for less than a year, and now I'm thinking about children?! Maybe marriage is in the plan. Only God knows.

A few weeks later, right before Valentine's Day, Edward texted me in the middle of Riley and me studying for a test I had in Family Production. I hadn't seen him last week at all. Now, it was Sunday, I was getting a little anxious. We had texted, but it wasn't the same.

 _Isabella, I just wanted you to know that I finally had the time to listen to your song. Love, it's perfect! Would you do me the honor of going out on Thursday night for dinner? I know Valentine's is Friday, but, as you know, Friday night is the busiest night for us at INKspiration.-E_

I squealed with delight. Ga-ga came running in from the kitchen, where she had been washing dishes,

"What is it, child?!"

Riley was covering his ears,

"Seriously, EB, what is it? Did someone die?"

I blushed,

"No. Edward is just so sweet. He wants to take me out for dinner on Thursday."

Riley began the dramatics,

"NO WAY! Stop the presses because Edward Masen is taking his girlfriend out to dinner!"

My blush deepened,

"Sorry, guys. I just got a little excited. I haven't seen him in a while, so this will be nice."

Riley then offered to help me get ready, while Ga-ga went back into the kitchen, shaking her head.

The rest of the night was spent studying and getting excited for our date, but I wondered what I could get him that was unique, but still practical. I mean, I couldn't afford a car (not that he would need one anyway), but I didn't want to be a cheap girlfriend and get him a shirt, either.

Then, on Tuesday, it hit me. I knew exactly what to get him.

 **AN: I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to update, but being a teacher is no joke. I have also had to deal with having a student who left come back, a student leave, bronchitis (I was out of school for THREE DAYS!), lesson plans, testing (both State and District Benchmarks, with more to come), observations, a reading class that is REQUIRED for every teacher in the district (complete with homework, like the annotated bibliography I am currently working on), planning a field trip, and much more. Thank God Spring Break starts on March 25! I will be enjoying no work related things, just sleeping and (hopefully) writing. Hope you understand, and will continue to read and review! If you want to see pictures, read on TWCS Library (my name is RAH07890 on there).**


	13. Chapter 12: The Whole World Stops

**Chapter 13**

 **The Whole World Stops**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song that is mentioned in this chapter, nor did I write it. I am taking some creative licenses with it and saying that Edward wrote it. You'll recognize it once you read it.**

 **BTW: I received some SHOCKING news yesterday…I have been nominated for "Favorite Undiscovered Author" by The Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards. Voting opens April 11, so if you don't mind voting for me (at awards. fanaticfanfics. com), I'd really appreciate it. Also, if you want to see all of the visuals mentioned in this chapter, head on over to TWCS Library (I'm RAH07890 over there). Thank you all so much for your support!**

 **BPOV**

The rest of the week, I stressed myself out about my date with Edward. I was so stressed that I broke out in hives three out of the four days left before my date! Thankfully, some essential oils cleared that up, as well as a good talking-to with Riley and Ali. They helped snap me out of my funk, and helped me pick out the perfect outfit for our date. Well, I shouldn't say picked out, because Ali took me on a shopping trip one afternoon after classes. He didn't have to work that day, so he was more than willing to help me. We eventually decided on a simple yellow dress with simple sandal heels. The only thing left was to figure out how to do my hair and makeup. Ali said since he was the one to help me with the outfit, Riley would want to help me with my hair and makeup. On Thursday, aka date night, Riley was at the apartment waiting for me when I came home from my lab. He was so giddy that we talked more than we actually planned, but that was okay for me. It gave me the freedom not to worry about what was going to happen tonight. I also was worried about how Edward would accept his gift. We had agreed to exchange gifts after dinner, at my apartment; Ga-ga was spending the week with her friend, Vera. So, finally, about an hour before Edward was to arrive to pick me up, we decided to straighten the top of my hair, but kept some soft waves towards the bottom. My makeup was minimal, but that's because Edward admitted on more than one occasion that he preferred me with little to no makeup at all. When I heard the doorbell, I froze. Riley jumped up,

"I've got it, EB!"

He ran to the door, leaving me in the bedroom, just sitting on my bed. I heard their voices in the living room almost immediately,

"Well, Edward, what is your plan for our little EB tonight?"

"I had planned on taking her out to dinner at Diamondback's, and then coming back here to exchange gifts."

"WOAH, Edward! You don't skimp on your dates. And, are those roses I see?"

I could hear the nervousness in his voice,

"Yes, but, um…I wanted to give them to Bella."

I immediately jumped up, and practically bolted towards the door. However, before running into the living room, I calmed myself down. I knew Edward didn't want to see that side of me yet.

When I walked into the living room, I saw Edward and Riley sitting on the couch. Edward had the sexiest suit on, and, in his hands, were what looked like a dozen roses that were somehow a mix of burgundy and white. They were GORGEOUS!

When he saw me, Edward immediately jumped to his feet, which was cute, since he was 34, not 14.

"Bella, love, these are for you. They're called Osiria Rose Hybrids. I talked with Tanya, and she said she liked them, and told me you might like them as well."

"They're perfect! Let me put them in water and I'll be ready to go."

Before putting them in the vase, I remembered Ga-ga telling me that the best way to keep roses alive longer was to put an aspirin in the water before adding the flowers. When I finished with the flowers, I rejoined Edward and Riley, who still wasn't gone!

Riley announced,

"Before I leave you, I have to get a picture of the two of you. You know Rosie wouldn't let you do this without a picture."

I had to laugh; Ga-ga loved pictures, and I wondered what she would do with this one. The last picture she had taken of me and Edward was passed around the bridge table and gossiped about until the women of Ga-ga's bridge club knew almost as much about Edward as I did (Ga-ga left out that he was extremely wealthy).

So, Edward and I posed diligently for the camera, then, in true Riley fashion, he announced,

"Now act like you really love each other!"

I wasn't sure how to react. Edward and I were such a private couple, but he surprised me by immediately putting his hands on my waist and capturing my lips with his. I responded by putting my arms around his neck. I knew we wouldn't get too far, but this was nice. Edward was about to part my lips with his tongue when I heard the tell-tale clearing of a throat, subtly reminding us that we weren't alone.

When we broke apart, Edward put his forehead against mine,

"Sorry, love. I almost got carried away again. I know your pledge; it's so hard sometimes to keep, but I intend to honor it."

I was pleased; even if he wasn't a virgin himself, he still wanted to help me keep that promise I made to myself, my future husband, and to God himself.

Once we had composed ourselves, Riley shooed us out the door,

"You kids go have fun! EB, I expect a full report tomorrow night; Ali's got to work, and I know Edward does, so we'll have a girls' night!"

Edward chuckled,

"Riley, I'm older than both you and Ali."

Riley smiled brightly,

"I know that, silly. But, you know Rosie would say the same thing."

We all laughed at that; Ga-ga was definitely unique. Edward then opened the door for me, and ushered us out of the apartment. I wasn't too worried about leaving Riley at the apartment. He always said he hated to be alone at his place when Ali was working, but promised he'd leave shortly after we did so that he wouldn't be there when we returned to exchange gifts. He was going out to be with another friend of his and Ali's, Pearl.

Edward led me to the parking lot, and I noticed that his Volvo wasn't in its usual spot. Instead, there was a fancy looking silver convertible in its place. He saw my apprehension, and tried to correct it,

"Bella, love, I know what you're thinking. This is my other love…my car, my baby, Aida. She is only used for very special occasions. She normally is at my parents' place in Chicago, but I went to go get her earlier this week, and kept her at Jazz's house. My Volvo is back in Chicago."

I nodded, speechless. My father once told me about how much he wanted a Vanquish, but didn't like the parking prices in NYC to buy one, let alone how much one cost in the first place. I couldn't wait to actually ride in one, and tell him about it.

Edward let me into the car, and then almost ran to the other side to let himself in. We quickly buckled our seatbelts, and were on our way. Almost immediately after he started the car, and put it into gear, he grabbed my left hand, kissed it, and then held it with his. We stayed like that the rest of the way to the restaurant. I felt like I was in the movies; it almost didn't seem real!

All too soon, though, we were at Diamondback's, and he had to let go in order to unbuckle his seatbelt. After I unbuckled mine, but before I could reach over to open my door, once again, Edward was there, holding my door open for me, and he held out his hand for me to grab. I was careful when getting out, so that I wouldn't expose my underwear for everyone to see. When I got out, Edward laced our fingers together, and we headed towards the restaurant. When we got there, I was worried about separating our hands, but Edward didn't seem too concerned. As soon as we reached the door, there was a man at the door, ready for us, and opened it.

Almost immediately, there was a host, who apparently was ready for us.

"Right this way, Mr. Masen. Your private booth is ready for you."

Edward let him lead the way, but still held on to my hand as we walked to our table. As soon as we got there, Edward in no uncertain terms let the guy know that we could handle this on our own until the waiter got there,

"Thank you, Paul, but we've got it from here."

Edward helped pull my chair out for me, which was really sweet. It reminded me of Poppy, who used to do the same for Ga-ga when he was still alive. He was a true Southern gentleman. I was snapped out of my reminiscing when the waiter cleared his throat.

"Bella, love, what would you like to drink?"

"Oh…um…is water with lemon all right?"

"Love, you are welcome to anything you'd like…except for alcohol."

I giggled,

"Water with lemon is just fine."

Then the waiter turned to Edward,

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll have a Coke."

With that, he left, giving us more time to look at the menu. We sat in silence for a few moments before Edward spoke up,

"Well, love, what are you thinking about to eat?"

"I was thinking about the 12 oz. filet, Oscar style, with Five-Cheese Potato Au Gratin and the Sautéed Button Mushrooms, if that's okay with you."

"Bella, love, please don't think about the price. It's our Valentine's dinner. Now, how are you going to have that steak cooked?"

"Okay, don't make fun of me, but I want it in a style that I don't know if they serve or not, but I'll ask anyway. It's called Pittsburgh Rare."

"I know what it is, love. In fact, it's my favorite kind of steak, too. When I was younger, my mother used to joke that if I could have had the cow still mooing, I'd be okay."

"Oh wow! My cousin, Ruth, is the exact opposite; she likes her steaks well-done. I like to tell her that the cow shouldn't have to die twice in order for you to eat it."

Edward was laughing so much at my comment that he almost didn't see the waiter returning with our drinks. We pulled ourselves together, then fell into a conversation about our unique families. By the time our food arrived, we were both starving, so we dug into the food, forgetting all about our conversation. I impressed myself when I finished my food; usually I take half home with me, just so I can have two meals for the price of one, essentially.

When the waiter took away our plates, and asked about dessert, before I could squeak out a "Unless you can find room in my stomach, no", Edward answered for us,

"No thank you, we have dessert waiting for us at home."

I blushed furiously. Even if I knew the truth, it was still wonderful to think about in my mind. Edward paid, and we were on our way, and my nerves kicked in again. I was so nervous about how he would receive what I had gotten him for Valentine's Day.

We finally left, and went back to the car, where Edward repeated his gentlemanly ways from earlier. When we got back to the apartments, he walked me up to our apartments, and gently kissed me outside my door.

"My love, I hate to leave you, even for a moment, but I have to go get your gift, and I know you do, too."

I was bursting at the seams to get his gift. I ran into my bedroom after unlocking the door, and got the case and present from the closet. I hid the case behind the couch, and placed the present on the coffee table. I was thankful I was quick when, as soon as I placed his present on the table, there was a knock on the door. I ran to open it, and there was Edward, minus the suit jacket from earlier. I waved him in, and to the couch.

He kissed me again, but again, it was chaste. I decided, since he went first for my Christmas gift, I was going to go first for the Valentine's gift. I picked it up, and said,

"Edward, here is part of your gift. I hope you'll like it."

He put my gift on the coffee table, and began opening up his gift. He looked a little confused at first,

"What is this, love?"

I hesitated…he didn't like it!

"Well, umm…it's a journal for your songs. I know you said you like to write songs, so I thought you'd like a place to write them all down."

Now he was the one who was hesitating,

"Oh, Bella…it's perfect, love. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Oh, but there is more, Edward. Just close your eyes."

He did as I asked, then I ran to get his other gift. When I placed it in front of him, I told him to open his eyes. When he did, I was not prepared for the reaction,

"Bella…love…what have you done? This is too much! How did you know that I even needed a new guitar? I…I'm speechless."

I closed the gap by pressing my lips to his, glad that he was the speechless one for once. He responded by teasing me with his tongue. Before it got too far, I ended the kiss, anxious to see my gift from him.

He took a few deep breaths, and then reached to give me his gift.

The shape looked oddly familiar, but I still took the time to open it. I was surprised to see not only a necklace box, but a folded up piece of paper. When I opened the box, I saw the most beautiful heart-shaped necklace. I also unfolded the paper. In the most beautiful handwriting I'd ever seen (at least done by a male), was what appeared to be a song.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday._

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_

 _But every time she ask me do I look okay?_

 _I say_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are._

As I was reading, Edward started playing and singing the song on his new guitar. When he finished, I was in tears. I was so happy; no one had ever done something like this for me before. I mean, Ben, my so-called prom date dropped me as soon as he saw Angela, and I hadn't been on a "date" until Edward. I was so in love with him. Just when I thought he couldn't be any more perfect, he writes me a song! What could I do to top this? I couldn't wait to see where life would take us next, but I was worried about what would happen, too. I mean, fairy tales don't last forever, even I knew that.

 **AN: I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but this 10 page update should keep y'all satisfied for a little while ;) Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 13: Emotions Run High

**AN: As always, I only own the original characters, nothing else. I'm a teacher, remember, lol. Well, I have survived my first year of teaching, and am happy to say that I will be returning to the same school and the same classroom again in the fall. I am also excited to say that I recently auditioned for Jeopardy!, which happens to be one of my favorite shows in the entire world! But, onto this chapter!**

 **Chapter 13: Emotions Run High**

 **BPOV**

After spring break, during which Edward and I went to visit his family in Chicago (Which was incredible, by the way. Their house is much bigger than the one in Colorado Springs, which I LOVED); Edward and I fell back into our normal routine. He went back to work, but not as much as he did. I went back to school (which I did not like).

As it turned out, I was actually going to be graduating early. My advisor told me that I only needed to finish out my fall semester, and then, I could graduate in December. That made me both excited, and stressed out to the max. I had no idea what I would do after I graduated. I mean, I could be a nanny, like I thought about in high school. But, more than that, I wanted to be a wife, and, someday, a mother. I knew it felt like too soon with Edward, but I knew he wanted that, too. Maybe soon.

When I told Edward about it, he seemed more excited than I was, but, then again, he didn't have the added stress of what to do afterwards.

"Congratulations, love! That's exciting! I'll be there to cheer you on; I just hope you don't mind me screaming 'That's my love!' when your name gets called."

I had to laugh,

"Edward, remind me again how old you are; somehow, you aren't acting your age."

"I may grow old, but I'll never truly grow up, love. I am so proud of you! You will have something I don't…a college degree; that's wonderful!"

"Yeah…a college degree that is pretty much useless in almost every job there is in the world."

"Don't say that; you'll think of something. You're wicked smart; you were class valedictorian at Exeter. If anyone doubts how smart you are because of your degree, you can just give them the what-for in French, or something."

Edward always had a way of making me feel better about any situation I was in. Ga-ga even agreed,

"Boodles…" I knew she was serious when she brought up my old nickname; it hadn't resurfaced in years. It started with Bella-boo, then, there was this poodle that lived near her that was, for some reason, fascinating to me, so I called myself Boodle. The name stuck.

"Boodles, I know you are starting to worry about what will happen come January, but don't worry. Did you know that in the Bible there is not one mention of people worrying about the future and it working out for them? It only says "Trust God". I'm going to give you the same advice. Trust Him, and it'll all work out. Now, that's easier said than done, so I suggest you surround yourself with activities that get your mind off of the worry. Go out with that handsome beau of yours, go see Alice preform, go shopping with Riley…hell, stay home with me, and we'll gossip and watch movies after making our favorite meals! Anything to get you to stop worrying so much; your lip can't take much more."

Biting my lip had become a stress-reliever for years. Once Edward caught on to that tidbit, he said,

"I want to be the only one doing that, not you." The thought had me warm and bubbly inside, but I didn't tell him.

Since then, I have been cooking for Edward (not only to help keep me occupied, but to insure that he came home at a decent hour), and hanging out with Riley more and more. I did promise to see Alice preform at least once, but not until exams were over. I wanted to truly let loose! Ga-ga and I even baked a couple of times, and then watched some of our favorite movies together, including _Gone with the Wind_ and _A Walk to Remember_ , and even some from my childhood that I hadn't seen in years, like _Toy Story_ , and _Beauty and the Beast_. Of course, we had to quote our favorite lines, and sing the songs for _Beauty and the Beast_. We had so much fun, I almost forgot that exams were soon approaching.

About a week before Finals, I had forgotten how to relax, and was stressed to the max. I had started studying, and was spending almost all of my free time in my bedroom, reading over every square inch of both my textbooks and my notes. I was so stressed that I wasn't eating, despite Ga-ga's best efforts. I also was ignoring Edward…not intentionally, mind you, but I just didn't know to find time to be with him. One night, about two days before my Housing, Family Development, and Food Service Production finals, I heard banging on my bedroom door. I ignored it, too engrossed in my book. The banging continued, then followed by a voice. Ga-ga was out with Vera, so I didn't know who it could be.

"Isabella Marie Swan, open this damned door right this second."

Uh-oh, it was Edward. I was still…afraid of what might happen if I opened my mouth. So, I went to the door, and slowly opened it. There, in front of my door, was Edward, and he looked pissed.

"I have tried texting you, calling you, and even going over to Riley's trying to find you. Have you been here the whole time?"

I just nodded.

"I was worried sick about you! We had plans to go out with Riley and Ali tonight. When they said they hadn't seen you, and your grandmother swears you had your phone with you, and you had safely arrived at school, I had no idea where you were! I thought the worst had happened! Thank God one of the other neighbors had seen you come home, or I would have called the police. I also am glad our super had a key to let me inside."

"Edward, I am sorry about the ruined plans, but you don't need to yell at me…I'm not a small child."

"No, but the way you acted tonight sure seems that way."

I was in shock,

"I'm sorry that I'm trying to get ready for what may be the hardest exams I've ever taken, including those in high school. I have three in one day, Edward…three very hard exams in one day. Oh, but I don't think you would understand. You are artsy, and don't have to worry about how to plan for, and make food for over fifty people, or anything related to how families evolve in different societies over the course of a lifetime."

"Isabella, what was I supposed to think? No one had seen you since around 9 this morning, and then you wouldn't answer any of my texts or calls."

"I cannot believe I'm saying it again…I'm sorry, okay. What do you want me to do, fail?"

"That's not it at all, and you know it."

"Well, I just don't know what you want from me. I am trying my best to make good grades, and be the best daughter, granddaughter, girlfriend, and friend that I can be. Sometimes, that's a hard balance."

I was sobbing, and probably looking like I was a hot mess, but I didn't care. Stress can make a girl emotional; to add to this, I was also on my period. Double emotional. I was standing there crying my eyes out, shaking, when I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me.

"Baby, it's okay. I know it wasn't intentional. But, it still scared the fuck out of me. This is why you, Ga-ga, Riley, Ali, and I set up fun things for us to do, so you wouldn't get so caught up in your studies. Yes, your grades are important. I get that, I really do; but, you also need to know that they aren't the only things in your life. You have us, too."

I continued to sob for a few more moments while he just held me. I was overwhelmed, but he was trying to make it right. I sent up a silent thank you,

 _Thank you, God for this wonderful man in my life. He's so willing to be with me, through the fun times, and the ugly crying times. I am blessed beyond all measure. Thank you again!_

After a few more sobs, I just stood there, in the comfort of his strong, tattooed arms. When I finally found my voice again, I apologized,

"Edward, I really am sorry about tonight. I was just so stressed from what my professors said about the exam that I felt the need to study everything. I was so engrossed in it that I decided to put my phone on silent, and in the living room, so I wouldn't be distracted by it. I wasn't trying to intentionally ignore you, I promise. Is there any chance we can reschedule with Ali and Riley?"

He hugged me a little bit tighter,

"I know you weren't, love, but it still worried me. When Riley called me to tell me you hadn't showed up yet, my heart began racing, and it didn't stop until I saw you, safe and sound. I will see if Riley and Ali can reschedule. I'm sure it won't be too much of a problem, but it'll have to be after exams. I love you, Bella."

"And I love you, too, Edward."

If we could make it through the stresses of final exams with only one fight, I am confident we can make it through much more.


	15. Chapter 14: Green Monster Birthday Boy

**Chapter 14**

 **Green Monster Birthday Boy**

 **BPOV**

I survived the rest of my exams without another incident. I was so happy. Edward was with me every night, to insure that I didn't have another breakdown. I knew what had happened was strange, especially considering I didn't do this during my freshman exams. I guess I had just stressed myself out because these were the next to last exams I'd be taking in college (my last ones would be right before graduation). I really had no idea why I did what I did, but I was glad that everything worked out. Once exams were over, Edward had a nice surprise for me. We were out on one of our most unique dates to that point; we were on our way to a Frisco RoughRiders' baseball game. Edward had confided in me around New Years that he was a HUGE Red Sox fan, despite being born and raised in Chicago. His father, Anthony, was originally from Boston, but moved to Chicago when he was offered a better job. It was there that he met Esme, and the rest was history. Anthony, though, was still loyal to the Red Sox, and taught Edward all about the game. They even still had season tickets with box seats to Fenway Park.

Despite growing up in New York, I had no real preference when it came to baseball. I understood the game, but didn't really have a favorite team. Edward, on the other hand, was fanatic in his devotion to the Red Sox. He watched every game on television, sometimes even wearing jerseys that he bought with famous players' names and numbers on the back. He wished he could go back to Fenway, or even to an Astros game when they were playing each other, but it was almost three hours one way, and Edward couldn't do that when he was working. But, I'm getting ahead of myself.

So, Edward and I were on our way to the RoughRiders' game, when, all of a sudden, he asks me,

"Bella, what do you think about spending the summer in Boston?"

I was taken aback. I hadn't a clue as to how I would spend my summer, but I knew I wasn't planning on Boston.

"Why do you ask, Edward? I mean, I didn't have any plans, but why?"

"Well, what do you say about all of us, Ga-ga and your parents included, spending the summer there? My family does it every summer. We like to visit my dad's family, and it's closer for us to go to the Red Sox games. Charlotte is just getting into the game, and Davis is at the age where he'll enjoy seeing Wally."

Now I was really confused.

"Edward, who is Wally?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know baseball. Wally is the official mascot for the Boston Red Sox. He's a green monster; he's named from the wall on left field at Fenway. Here's a picture. We tried getting Charlotte to get in the picture, but she was a little too scared. "

He showed me a picture of Wally. He was kind of cute, for a man in a costume.

Edward was really excited, but didn't pressure me.

"Just think about it, Bella. I always take the summers off, to be with my family; Alyson and Jasper can handle the shop without me."

I thought about it all night. During the game, Edward and I were caught on the kiss-cam; Edward quickly pecked me on the lips, then fist pumped into the air. I had to laugh. Seeing this side of Edward was a great stress relief. Later that night, when we got back to the apartments, Edward kissed me again, this time a little bit longer, and then put his forehead to mine, and whispered,

"Just think about it, Bella; no matter what you say, we'll still be together. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. Talk to you soon."

As soon as I entered the apartment, Ga-ga was on me like white on rice,

"Well, what do you think about his offer?"

"Ga-ga, what do you mean? Were you listening to our conversation?"

"Of course not, dear; Edward asked me if I'd be okay with spending the summer in Boston with him, his family, Charlie, and Renee, as long as it was okay with you, of course. I told him I was more than okay with it. You know, your Poppy was a Red Sox fan. We tried to get up to Boston to watch a game, but it never worked out."

I was shocked; Edward was so sweet; he wanted to make sure that my family wasn't left out. I always appreciated that part of him. Family came first, no matter what.

"I never knew that, Ga-ga. Why do you think he never told me?"

"Well, Bells, he tried, but every time he did, you always tried to get him to do something else. So, he just watched the games later, content to spending time with you. But, he did teach you about the game."

She was right, on both accounts. I never thought about the fact that I was distracting my Poppy from his beloved baseball team, but I was his only grandchild, so I wanted his full attention when I visited. One day, he took me to a minor league game, and I learned all about baseball then and there, but that was about it.

So, I thought about it, and it didn't take long for me to make my decision. I decided to spend the summer with Edward and the entire Masen clan in Boston.

A few days later, after confirming my plans with Edward, and my parents, I had packed all that I needed (Edward had told me that there was a pool, a lake, a hot tub, and, to ease my worries about sleeping arrangements, there were 7 bedrooms.). The saddest part was saying good-bye to Riley and Ali. We were still technically living in our apartment, but were letting Alec, the front of the house at INKspiration, live there until he got his own place (he had been living with his dad, but that was no longer an option), which he promised would be before we got back in August.

Riley promised me that it wasn't an issue. We could still text, email, and SKYPE almost anytime we wanted to (as long as it wasn't too late. Ali was a light sleeper, and couldn't handle Riley's squeals when he was trying to sleep. I made sure to give him a BIG hug, and promised to text him as soon as I landed in Boston.

As we were driving to the airport, Edward informed me that the house wasn't actually in Boston…it was in a town about an hour south of Boston. I didn't care; I was happy to spend the summer with my boyfriend wherever the house was.

Once we got there, Esme and Anthony were already there, and ready to greet us, and so were my parents. They had driven from New York the day before, and were already in their lake wear. Esme gave me a big hug, and informed me that the kitchen was ready for me to use whenever I wanted; she had already stocked it with the ingredients for all the recipes I wanted to try the first week we were there. I was amazed by the kindness of this family; I was all prepared to go to the local grocery store and pick up my ingredients the next day, but they were ahead of the game.

Anthony was next; he gave me a side hug, and then told me that Tanya and her family would be here within a few days. I wondered what Tanya and Laurent did for a living that made it possible for them to take the entire summer off to vacation in Massachusetts? Edward saw the confusion on my face, and answered for me,

"Baby; Tanya is an interior decorator with her own company. Perhaps you've heard of it? IA Interior Architects."

I was in shock. That was one of the biggest design firms in the country. No wonder she was able to take off whenever. But, that still left Laurent.

"Oh, and Laurent also works for the firm; he's their CFO."

Well, that explained it; Edward's family was brilliant and wealthy. I still couldn't believe that he was my boyfriend; I was so ordinary in comparison.

Soon, it was just me and Edward on the back deck, overlooking Little Harbor. When he saw that we were alone, he put my face between his hands, and then kissed me soundly. Soon, his tongue was in my mouth, and my hands were in his hair. His hands soon drifted down to my waist, where he pulled me closer to him. All too soon, we were separating due to a lack of oxygen, but, oh, was it worth it. We just watched the sunset with his hands around my waist with me in front of him. It was magical, and I never wanted it to end.

 **June 20: aka Edward's birthday**

Today, we were celebrating Edward's 34th birthday. We were going to a Red Sox game at Fenway. We had all gone out the night before to celebrate as a family, and everyone but me had given Edward his gifts, but we all going to the game tonight to really celebrate. I wanted to give him his gift at the game, because it was Red Sox related. I had been to no less than ten games during my three week visit thus far. Edward wasn't kidding when he said they were big fans. As he predicted, Davis and Charlotte both fell in love with Wally, even letting him get a picture with them. Always the fun uncle, Edward even got in several shots! Edward also made sure I had jerseys to match his when we went to the games. So far, I had one for Dustin Pedroia, David Ortiz, and Jason Varitek. Edward said he was finished, but I wasn't holding my breath.

At 5 P.M, we all loaded into our respective cars (my parents, Ga-ga, Esme, and Anthony in one, Tanya and her family in another, and Edward and me in a third), and were off to Fenway. It took about an hour to get there, but we were pushed through pretty quickly, thanks to the season passes the Masen's had. Tonight's game was against the San Diego Padres, a team Edward and Anthony was sure to lose. Esme and I had decided that, instead of having our box catered as usual, we would cook some of Edward's favorite foods, and then give gifts during the 7th inning stretch, after _Sweet Caroline_ played (which was one of Edward's favorite parts of a game at Fenway). The women had cooked all morning while the men (including little Davis) went out to the Cohasset Candy Company, and then went Whale Watching for a little while. Esme had stored the food in insulated carriers, and had help deliver it to the box, so it would go undetected by Edward until we entered the room.

As soon as he and I entered, his face lit up like millions of diamonds. He saw his cake, and almost fell to his knees. Now, I may be a good baker, but I am not a cake decorator. So, Esme had to hire outside help on that one. The cake was round, but it had the Boston Red Sox logo on it, with the word Boston in blue, and Red Sox in red, with a baseball underneath the logo. He loved it. He was still holding my hand, and began jumping up and down like Davis did whenever he saw Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on TV. Then, I tried to calm him down,

"Baby, that's not all."

He looked confused, then saw the food to the left of us. There were some of his favorite foods: roast potatoes, beef tenderloin, asparagus, green beans almondine, and, of course, Yummy Bars. Once he noticed all of it, he grabbed my face, and kissed me soundly. I guess he forgot that my parents, grandmother, and his entire family was in the room. Charlotte was the one who got us to separate.

"Uncle Edward, I want to eat…get your face off of Aunt Bella."

I was humbled by her statement; it was the first time she had called me "Aunt Bella". It felt so strange, but, at the same time, I loved it. I just hoped it would become legal one day. But, I didn't dwell on it forever; after a quick blessing of the food, we all dug in and began watching the game.

By the seventh inning stretch, I was almost so full that I couldn't walk. The Red Sox were tied, 3-3. _Sweet Caroline_ began, and that was my cue to get his gift. Once it was over, Edward turned his attention over to me. I blushed, and handed over my gift.

"Edward, I know it's nothing much, but I thought you'd like it. I wasn't sure what to get you, but I hope it's enough."

Edward smiled his crooked smile,

"Love, just you being here is enough of a gift for me."

Cue the blush again.

He opened it slowly; everyone else was still watching the festivities outside our box, too engrossed to be paying attention to us. Once he finished, his smile grew larger.

"Love…how did you know?"

I smiled, too.

"Well, since you were talking non-stop about the Red Sox, I just thought you'd appreciate these shoes. You have enough pairs of Chucks, but none like these. They're unique, just like you."

He stood up, and kissed me again. I melted into him, but kept it short, just in case we were interrupted by Charlotte, or worse, my father.

Soon, we were back to watching the game, but Edward laced our fingers together, and, every so often, would kiss my hand. During the bottom of the seventh inning, the Red Sox scored ten home runs. With each one, Edward would kiss my lips. After the last one, he and I made out for a little while. He claimed that one kiss was worth ten little kisses. In the end, the Red Sox won, 14-5. Little Davis and Charlotte fell asleep during the 8th inning, so we had to keep our celebrations quiet after that (despite Tanya assuring me that they were deep sleepers, I didn't want to wake up to a grumpy 2 and 5 year old.). On our way home, Edward confided in me that he'd never had a more perfect birthday, and couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else.

I couldn't believe all of this was still really happening. I still felt like it was a dream, and I'd wake up soon. Once we were back at the house, Edward kissed me goodnight outside my bedroom, and wished me sweet dreams. I wished them back to him, and he replied,

"They will be; you're always in them."

I blushed, then closed the door. I was the luckiest girl in the world. Nothing could top this moment.

 **AN: The Frisco RoughRiders are a real team, and I did Google how long it takes from Waco to Frisco. I also Googled how long it would take from the Masen house in Cohasset to Fenway (it's a real house for sale in Cohasset if you want to look it up). Finally, I wanted to see if there was a Boston Red Sox game on Edward's birthday in the year that I have this set. There was, and this was the actual score that night! I own nothing except for Charlotte and Davis. If you want to see pictures of what I am describing, go to TWCS Library, and look for this story either by name or by my penname, RAH07890. I cannot promise I'll always be this fast in getting a chapter out, but it's much faster than during the school year ;).**


	16. Chapter 15: Fireworks aren't the only ex

**AN: Again, I own nothing but the original characters, like Davis and Charlotte. Hope you'll love this chapter. It quickly became one of my favorites!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Fireworks aren't the only exciting part of July 4th**

 **BPOV**

Time was passing way too quickly. All too soon, it was the Fourth of July. To be perfectly honest, I didn't really like the holiday; the fireworks were too loud. However, I did love the sparklers, and snappers (you know, the little bags that are in sawdust that you throw on the ground), and made sure to let Edward know this. Unfortunately, Edward informed me that it was illegal to have or use fireworks in the state of Massachusetts.

So, instead, he told me about how he and his family liked to go to Portsmouth, New Hampshire, just to see the fireworks on the Fourth. They usually left around 2 p.m. and just spent the rest of the afternoon there before coming back to Cohasset at night. What a small world; Portsmouth is only 25 minutes from where I went to high school in Exeter. New Hampshire doesn't have the restrictions that Massachusetts does. When I asked Ga-ga, Mom, and Daddy if they wanted to come, they decided against it. It was surprising, but I knew they wanted to explore more of Cohasset, and they hadn't done much of that; after all, Mom and Daddy were still working (well, working from home, but working), and Ga-ga was busy helping Tanya take care of Charlotte and Davis. No, she wasn't forced into it. She actually volunteered to do it, stating "It's been too long since I've taken care of small children, and I want practice for my future great-grands one day." I blushed at that statement; I wasn't even thinking of children yet, but Ga-ga certainly was.

I didn't think too much about it, though, I was just excited to spend a day, alone, with Edward. Sure, we had our date nights, but we always returned home to our families. While I loved Edward's family…and my own, I wanted just us time for once. I knew we would never go far enough for me to break my promise of virginity, but I still wanted some alone time with Edward. I was still human, after all.

So, I thought and thought about what to wear, and finally decided on a red, white, and blue dress in a cool fabric, with a big hat and sunglasses. I also made sure to apply some sunscreen; a red Bella is not a pretty sight, let me tell you. Once, I forgot to reapply my sunscreen at a trip to Portsmouth in high school while wearing a bikini, and then fell asleep. Let's just say I had the opposite problem Ross had in FRIENDS. I was almost purple in the front, but still pale as a ghost on my back. Worst decision EVER! Never again.

After I applied my sunscreen, I walked down the stairs and saw Edward waiting for me at the front door. In his hands was a small bag, but I just thought it was for a change of clothes in-case we decided to go swimming, and to hold our odds and ends for the day (you know, sun screen, sunglasses, my hat if I decided to take it off, etc.). As I walked up to him, he held out his free hand,

"Love, you look beautiful."

Then, he pecked my lips.

I knew better than to deepen it, considering we were constantly surrounded by his family.

"Unca Edwad!"

Little Davis came running towards us, his sister, Charlotte not far behind.

"Davis! Char! I'll miss you two today, but you have fun with Ga-ga, Gammy, and Pops, okay?"

He gave them both a big hug. Then, Charlotte whispered something in his ear, to which he smiled and nodded. I was curious about it, but decided not to question Edward about it. They had a special bond.

After hugs of my own from Charlotte and Davis, we were on our way. Edward was driving his dad's Rolls Royce. It took us about an hour and a half to get to Portsmouth. During the trip, I asked Edward about his future, since we always seemed to talk about mine.

"Well, I do know that I don't want to stay in Waco forever. I mean, I never even intended to go to Waco in the first place."

"What do you mean, Edward? I mean, I know you're from Chicago, but what made you decide to come to Waco?"

He chuckled,

"You really want to know?"

"Yes! I'm curious. You know that I went there because my major was only offered at a few colleges. I also chose Baylor because it was far away from my parents in New York. Ga-ga went there because my Poppy always wanted to live in Texas. Unfortunately, they never got to; he passed away before they could."

"Okay, I'll tell you. After my apprenticeship, I decided to try and open my own shop, but I couldn't decide where. So, I decided to take a map of the US, and throw darts at it. Wherever the dart landed, I was going to move. The first dart landed in the Atlantic Ocean. The second landed in this small beach town in North Carolina. It sounded great, until I researched it, and found out that not many people live there year round…plus, there is a wooden draw bridge to even enter the town. The third, and final dart landed in Waco. So, I packed my bags, and moved to Waco. Flash forward five years, and you walked into my doors. You changed my life that day, Bella. I now know that, while I was not sure of the plan for my life, and Waco was never on my list of cities to live, I am glad I was 'called' here, if you could call it that."

I was in shock. Who would have thought that both of us randomly would choose Waco, and then somehow end up in the same apartment building, just across from each other. I couldn't believe how wonderfully it worked out. I suddenly felt the tears stream down my face.

Despite his driving, Edward looked over, and saw the tears.

"Hey, love, what's wrong?"

I smiled,

"These are happy tears. I just am in awe at how God works things out. I mean, you came to Waco, essentially by chance, and I came to Waco to escape my parents. Who would have thought that we would have met, let alone be neighbors in the same apartment building?"

He grabbed my left hand in his right hand, laced our fingers together, and then kissed the back of my hand.

"I'm so glad He does. I thank Him for putting you in my life every night. You don't realize how much I love you, Bella."

I blushed. He was the sweetest man; I still couldn't believe he was my boyfriend. I was proud to be his.

We spent the majority of the rest of the trip just singing to the radio. It was fun just being ourselves, not caring who saw us.

We got to Portsmouth around 4 p.m. It was fine, but the fireworks didn't start for a while. In the meantime, Edward had plans for us. He took me to the park where the fireworks would be happening, where he surprised me with a little picnic. I loved it! He even packed some of my favorite foods, like Green Bean Amandine. We enjoyed our picnic, and then I realized it was time to reapply my sunscreen. I got most of it, until I couldn't reach my back. I asked Edward if he would do it for me. He had this glassy look to his beautiful green eyes, but he soon shook them off.

"Sure, love. I would be honored. I wouldn't want you to match the red of your dress now, would I?"

I giggled, then turned around, and moved my hair out of the way. Edward grabbed the sunscreen out of the bag, and before I heard the tell-tale squirt of the bottle, I felt Edward's lips on the back of my neck. I melted internally. I loved that he was unafraid of PDA, but kept it modest for both my sake, and those around us. May I just say that I should have asked him to massage me, too? The man has surprisingly soft hands, given his profession. I couldn't wait to get his hands on me again, hehe.

After reapplying sunscreen for me, and Edward, we just lay back on the blanket, and acted like children again. We looked for shapes in the clouds. All too soon, the sun was setting, but the fireworks weren't going to start for another half-hour. In the meantime, Edward had brought sparklers of his own, and let me use them to my heart's content. He insisted on taking pictures with his iPhone. I grinned; who was I to deny my boyfriend a picture of me. The only stipulation that I had was that I wanted to see them afterwards, just to be sure there wasn't a bad one. He smiled, and agreed.

I had a blast with the sparklers; I was just glad I was wearing my chucks, instead of sandals. When I was finished, I ran over to Edward, and asked for his phone. He pushed a few buttons, put it in my hand, and then told me to swipe left to see more.

I was laughing at some of the pictures; I sure looked silly in most of them. I had to angle the phone away from the light coming from the street light, so I turned away from Edward. All of a sudden, one picture caught my eye. It was simple, but it said so much. Somehow, without my knowing, Edward had gotten some sparklers, written "Marry Me?" with them, and had someone take the picture. Tears flooded my eyes as I turned around to find Edward on one knee with a ring box in his hand.

"Bella, I know we haven't known each other long, but, as my Grammy used to say, 'Love has no timeline.' You have bewitched me, mind, body, and soul. You are my other half in every sense of the word. Will you do me the honor of being my bride?"

All I could do was nod…I couldn't even find the words to say.

"Really, love?"

"Yes, Edward Masen, yes!"

He got up from his knees, and pulled me into a kiss. It was the sweetest kiss we'd ever shared, including our first one. I soon heard clapping around us, signaling us to pull away. Edward then slipped the ring onto my finger. As soon as I could, I wiped the tears away to get a proper look at my engagement ring. As I looked, Edward described it for me,

"It's diamonds surrounding a sapphire, and they're set in platinum. I know you aren't the biggest fan of diamonds, so I thought you'd like your birthstone, instead."

I asked Edward how in the world he knew my ring size; it was now his turn to blush,

"I had to ask Ga-ga for help on that one. She measured your finger for me using a piece of yarn while you were sleeping, and then gave it to me."

"But…how did you do all of this? I mean, sparklers are illegal in Massachusetts."

"Silly girl; I had your dad, Laurent, and my dad come up to Portsmouth with me one day last week. Remember when we decided to take a "boys' day" and go to Boston? Well, we actually came here, instead. And, before you ask, I already asked for your dad's blessing. He, of course, said yes."

I smiled. I loved how gentlemanly he was, and how traditional he was. Just as we pulled into another kiss, the fireworks began, literally. I was so happy! After we pulled away, Edward spun me around, and put his hands around my waist, my back to his chest, as we watched the fireworks display. Now, with Edward, they were perfect.

After the fireworks, I realized how tired I was. I asked Edward if he felt tired, too. When he admitted he was, he told me that, instead of heading back to Cohasset for the night, he had booked us the Penthouse Suite at the Hotel Portsmouth. When I admitted how nervous I was at sharing a bed before we were married, he quelled my fears.

"I booked the Penthouse because it was the only suite with two beds in separate rooms. You can have the King bed; I'll take the twin."

I shook my head.

"Edward, as nice as that is of you to offer, I know that your tall frame needs at least a queen sized bed. I'll take the twin. I love you."

"I love you, too, love. But, I really want you to have the king. My fiancé deserves the best."

I blushed; even though it would cause him to be sore in the morning, he wanted me to have the best.

As we pulled into the hotel, I got a good look at it from the street. It was gorgeous. Once we got into our room, I saw how much thought Edward had put into it. He must have assumed I would have said yes to his proposal, because the king-sized bed had a note addressed to "The Future Mrs. Masen" on it.

Inside, the note described his love for me, and his joy for our future. I couldn't wait! That night, I was almost too excited to sleep. In my excitement, I almost forgot to text my best friend…Riley! So, after an hour of not getting to sleep, I realized I needed to text him. Thankfully, he would be up late tonight; he revealed that July 4 was a big night at Ali's club, and he wanted to go with him.

 _Guess what, Riley?!-EB_

 ** _What, girly? You and Edward do the deed yet?-R_**

 _Ha-ha, you know we're waiting until marriage. Speaking of…take a look at this-EB_

I sent him a picture of my left hand.

 ** _OH MY GOSH! EB! I am so excited for you! You know I'm expecting all of the details in the morning, right? We have to have our Riley/EB time. It's been too long.-R_**

 _Thanks, Riley. I am so happy! I'll call you in the morning with the details. Love you!_

 ** _Love you, too, girl. I'll let Ali know this exciting news once he finishes his shift. Can't wait until morning.-R_**

With my best friend in the know, and the knowledge that my family (and his) were happy for us, I fell asleep within minutes. That summer was one of the best of my life. I had never much liked the Fourth of July, but, I soon had a new appreciation for the holiday.

 **AN:** **Yes, they are engaged. Fun fact, the town Edward was thinking about moving to exists. If you can figure it out (or you know where it is), you will get viritual Yummy Bars :D Hope you loved this chapters as much as I did. Don't worry, the story doesn't end with their marriage. Also, if you want to see the ring (and other pictures), head on over TWCS Library. I'm RAH07890 over there.**


	17. Chapter 16: Wedding Plans

**Chapter 16**

 **Wedding Plans**

 **BPOV**

 **AN: Always remember, I own nothing, and if you don't like it, kindly press that little "x" at the top of your browser.**

The rest of the summer was spent in utter bliss with Edward, his family, and my family. Esme was so sweet; she decided to hold an engagement party for us in Chicago during my fall break. I already informed Riley and Ali, who informed me that they would be delighted to attend, and were requesting the time off ASAP. Besides the two of them, I didn't have many friends in Waco. It didn't really bother me; I wasn't the most outgoing girl, but the friends I did have were like family. Edward informed me that he would be closing INKspiration during fall break, just to be sure that Jasper, his best friend, and his girlfriend Alyson, could attend. Alyson and I weren't friends, but we got along okay; it's probably because we were both so busy with our lives. I hoped that we could become friends one day.

Edward and I also started discussing possible wedding dates and locations. While I had always wanted to get married around Christmas, I knew that I, personally, could not plan a wedding during my last semester of college, and then get married that close to graduation. I mean, if last semester was anything to go by, I'd be a nervous wreck. So, Edward suggested New Year's. I thought about it, but decided against it; it seemed like a popular thing to do, and I also wanted our day to be unique. Once we thought about it for a little while, it hit us like a ton of bricks…and we both said it at the same time,

"February 29th!"

When we told Riley, Ali, Ga-ga, and my parents that we had set a date later that night, they were thrilled for us. Then, Ali asked a question that left me stunned,

"So, when are you going to celebrate during non-leap years?"

I hadn't thought very much about that, but Edward apparently had.

"Well, we can celebrate on both February 28 and March 1; do half of the celebrating on February 28, and the other half on March 1."

I quickly caught on to what he was saying,

"So, we could celebrate by going out to dinner on the 28th, and have breakfast and lunch on the 1st."

"Always thinking about food, love."

I smiled,

"This woman could survive on bread alone."

Everyone laughed,

"I think it's a fantastic idea, Bella and Edward. It's unique, just like the two of you. Now, you have to think about location, and those details."

I thought about it, and had narrowed it down to a couple of places, but didn't want to voice them just yet. I was still happy as a lark over deciding a date. One big moment at a time, please.

A few weeks later, I had it narrowed down to two locations, and decided to let Edward make the final decision. After all, it was his wedding, too.

We were at his apartment, having a date night, complete with me cooking/baking, and then a movie. While I was in the kitchen finishing up dinner (dessert was already in the fridge), I announced,

"So, I think I've narrowed down locations for our wedding."

He came up behind me, and put his arms around my waist.

"Oh, you have? Do tell."

I turned off the burner, and turned to face him,

"Yep. I think that either the Fountain Room at the Broadmoor Hotel in Colorado Springs, or the Schram Memorial Chapel in Chicago would be perfect for us. I have done a lot of research, and these seemed to be the best ones."

He paused for a moment before asking,

"Why not New York, where you grew up?"

I did not hesitate, even for a second,

"New York has never really felt like home to me. Yes, I grew up there, but I never truly felt truly 'home' until I visited Colorado Springs with you during our first Christmas."

"Then, why even look at Chicago?"

"Because you're from there, and I've seen the way you light up whenever you talk about Chicago. I know you want to move there one day. I just wanted to make you feel comfortable with wherever we had our wedding."

"Love, the only way our wedding could be remotely uncomfortable would be if we were surrounded by the Westboro Baptist Church. Even then, I would marry you, and then kiss you until all I could focus on was you. So, if Colorado Springs makes you happy, let's get married in Colorado Springs. I couldn't care less about most of the details; as long as you are happy, I will be happy. But, I must request two things."

"Anything, Edward."

"One, the cake must have coconut as one of the tiers; it's my favorite. The second thing I want is for us to have bagpipes included somewhere. My father's family is of Scottish decsent, and I have always loved them."

I gasped,

"Edward, I was going to ask you if we could have bagpipes, too! Ga-ga's family is Scottish, as well. I am so happy we are on the same page about this."

He quickly pecked my lips, and then announced that was enough wedding talk, and it was now time for our movie night. It was his turn to choose, so we watched _The Dark Knight_. I had never seen it before, but Edward really liked it, so I tried paying attention, but it was hard. I was never into superheroes as a child, so I was almost completely lost while trying to watch it. I mean, I'd heard of Batman, but that's about it. I didn't have any male cousins, and my female cousins were much older than I was, and they lived in California and France with their families, so we didn't talk much.

Eventually, Edward just paused the movie, and tried explaining it to me. I think I got it, but I was really tired from the busy day I'd had before coming over. I stretched out on Edward's couch, and lay down. I really loved his couch; it was so comfortable. All too soon, I felt Edward gently stroking my shoulders.

"Love, it's time to wake up."

I slowly blinked, and noticed I wasn't on my couch…I was on Edward's. I was now fully awake.

"What time is it?!"

Edward just grabbed my hand,

"It's only 10 o'clock, love. Don't worry, nothing happened. The movie just ended."

He helped me up, and held my hand as we walked to my apartment door, and then kissed my cheek.

"Have fun wedding planning with Riley and Ga-ga tomorrow."

"I will. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Isabella."

He kissed me once more, and then waited outside the door until I shut it. Even though he was just across the hall, it was still sweet enough of him to wait until I was safely in my apartment before leaving.

 **The Next Morning…Wedding Planning with Ga-ga and Riley**

I thought I would be able to sleep in past 9 o'clock, so, imagine my surprise when I awoke to find Riley jumping up and down my bed at 7:30 in the morning…on a Saturday. I never would have expected that to happen. In fact, he was way too hyper this morning. I needed some coffee before I would be half as hyper as Riley was.

"EB, wake up! It's time to start planning your wedding to Temptward!"

I rubbed my eyes,

"Okay, Riley, I'll bite…why are you calling Edward 'Temptward'?"

"Because he is simply temptation; I don't know how you're still a virgin, Bella. If I were straight, and single, I'd totally hit that."

I laughed; Riley's filter was almost nonexistent once he had some caffeine in him.

When I tried to pull the covers over me again, Riley yanked them off of me,

"Nuh-uh, Eb; good try. We are going to plan your wedding today. We have a lot to do, and what seems like not a lot of time. Besides, Ga-ga has already made breakfast, and your mother is already on Skype, waiting for you!"

I groaned…I was not a morning person by any stretch, but knowing Mom was on Skype waiting on me made me move just a little bit faster. There was also the added bonus of a Ga-ga cooked breakfast. She always made the best breakfasts (like homemade cinnamon rolls). Yum!

So, I begrudgingly rolled out of bed…Riley hot on my heels. I went into the bathroom, not sure if Riley would follow me there, too. Thankfully, he didn't, so I locked the door, and started my morning routine. Once I had finished my morning routine, and opened the door, Riley was there, waiting for me.

We walked into the kitchen/dining room, where I saw that Ga-ga had made sticky buns for breakfast, and that a laptop was at the end of the table, with Mom's face on it. She had her usual breakfast…yoghurt with granola.

Ga-ga was already sitting to the side of the laptop, and gestured for me to sit in front of her, while Riley would sit beside her.

"Isabella, your grandmother tells me that you and Edward talked last night about wedding plans, is that true?"

I shouldn't have been surprised that Ga-ga had already spoken to Mom. Both of them were true morning people; they liked to get up before dawn to exercise and to do their quiet time devotions.

"Yes, Mom, it's true. I am happy to announce that we have decided on February 29th for our wedding; it's unique, just like us."

"That's wonderful, baby! I am so excited."

I grabbed a sticky bun, and continued,

"Well, here's a bit of information that's new to everyone at the table."

Everyone was suddenly pin-drop quiet,

"We have also decided on a location. We want to get married at The Broadmoor in Colorado Springs. Colorado Springs will always have a special place in our hearts, because it's where we first said 'I love you'."

I could hear Mom and Ga-ga sniffle; I knew if I looked over at her, Ga-ga would have tears in her eyes. Mom cleared her throat, and began,

"Well, let me look up the phone number, and we'll book this wedding! It's never too early, Bella."

After speaking with the wedding planner from The Broadmoor, we spent the rest of the morning deciding on many of the major stresses of the wedding. We decided on purple and white as my colors. We also decided to use Sweet Pea Cake Company, which was recommended by The Broadmoor (since we were not going to use them as our bakers), to make the cake. We called them next; I knew what flavors Edward liked, and didn't like (he had told me about a week before). While we didn't know what we wanted the cake to look like yet, we decided on four tiers with Edward's coconut as the bottom tier, timeless (which was their vanilla and raspberry cake) as the next layer, cocoa cake as the next, and tiramisu would be the top layer. We also decided on using roses as the flowers we would be using. Our "professional wedding coordinator" would help us with almost everything else from The Broadmoor's side. I still had to pick out a dress, and bridesmaids dresses. While Riley would be my "Man of Honor", but would not wear a dress (though, I decided to have Tanya in my bridal party, and Charlotte would, of course be my flower girl, while little Davis would be our ring bearer).

Around noon, I got a text from Edward,

 _ **Just wanted you to know I'm thinking of you while I do this tattoo. Every time I see someone with a Pooh tattoo, it makes me think of you. Btw, are you still on for that piercing?-E**_

I thought about it, and ultimately decided to go for it. Edward and I had discussed the fact that he was a licensed piercer (even though he didn't advertise that fact), and that he was interested in piercing me, should I ever want one. I had thought long and hard about it, especially considering I didn't want my mother, or grandmother, to freak out once they saw it. So, I decided on a belly button piercing. Now that I have a tattooed and pierced boyfriend fiancé, I was warming up to the idea of more piercings. I think I may get at least one more hole in my ear, but I don't want to look like I fell face first into a tackle box (not that there's anything wrong with that; I just don't think it's the right look for me).

I texted him back,

 _I'm in, Edward. Just let me know when is best for you, and I'll come on by to get it done._ - _Isabella_

It didn't take long for Edward to respond,

 _ **If you come close to closing time, I'll be ready to do it for you.**_

I smiled. The hardest part was acting as though everything was normal for the next several hours before I announced that I needed to get out of the apartment. Mom had logged off of Skype after the fourth hour, claiming she and Daddy needed to be somewhere. So, it was just Riley, Ga-ga, and me, but we had been napping, playing cards, and even watching a few Golden Girls episodes until around 4 p.m. I was really anxious to get out of that dang apartment. Thankfully, everyone else agreed, and we all left in our respective cars to just leave. Well, we didn't "just leave", I was headed over to INKspiration, while Riley went to go out with Ali, while Ga-ga went over to Vera's…I'm assuming to gossip.

When I got to INKspiration, I realized I was the only one there; everyone else, including Alec had left. Edward met me up front, and quickly pecked my lips.

"Better every time, love."

He took my hand, laced our fingers together, and led me over to his station, where he had everything set up. When I looked over at the door, Edward soothed my fears,

"The door is already locked from the inside, and the windows, as I am sure you remember, are set up so that you can look out, but not in; I would never compromise your integrity that way."

*swoon*

He instructed me to pull my shirt up to just under my bra (but not to show my bra), and to lay down on the chair. I was suddenly grateful for my insight to wear a shirt that was slightly flowy, and not tight. Then, he put on his gloves, and gathered all his equipment together,

"Aren't I supposed to pick out the ring I want?"

He smiled his crooked smile,

"Usually, yes, but I picked one out just for you. Before you ask, no, you cannot look; it's a surprise."

I scowled, but Edward soon kissed it away. I was ready for the piercing. He quickly explained what he would do, and then said he would explain each part as he did it, just to ease my nervousness. He cleaned the area, marked it, and then began,

"I'm now going to pinch the fold of skin above your belly button." He wasn't kidding, it did pinch.

"Now, I am going to pull the skin taut, and the push the needle through. Take a deep breath, and then, I'll tell you when to let it out."

I did as he asked, before I knew it, the needle was in; it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be.

"Now, I am going to place the jewelry in, and remove the needle." It was over with, and finished before I knew it. He then screwed in the top and bottom, and then removed his gloves.

"Okay, love, you can look now."

I hadn't realized my eyes were closed, but now I was excited to see my new piercing. I pecked Edward's lips, and then raced over to the full-length mirror to get a good look at it. When I saw the purple stone in it, I asked Edward,

"Why is there an amethyst in my belly ring?"

He came over, put his arms around my waist (it was a nice contrast to see his heavily tattooed arms against my naked stomach), and then said,

"We're getting married in February; I thought you'd like the stone, since you also like the color purple."

I turned around in his arms, and pulled him down to properly kiss me. His hands wandered down to my butt, and squeezed. Soon, our tongues began that familiar dance, but I knew it couldn't go any further. All too soon, I pulled apart.

"Only six more months to go before we don't have to stop."

While I appreciated how Edward respected my decision to remain a virgin until our wedding night, I knew it was hard for him…literally. But, I couldn't do anything about it; I was remaining a virgin in almost every sense of the word.

So, once we got under control again, Edward pulled my shirt down, gave me some advice on how to clean and prevent infection in my new piercing, and promised to see me the next day.

Only six more months to go…we could do this; I could resist Temptward…I think.

 **AN: This chapter is posting on my 26** **th** **birthday, and also on the 1 year anniversary of the story (July 8). I hope you all like this chapter; I worked really hard on it. It's the longest chapter to date, I think (9 pages on Word). There is only one picture this time, and it's Bella's belly ring. So, if you want to see it, it's on TWCS (I'm RAH07890 over there); if not, you're not missing much, don't worry.**


	18. Chapter 17: Commitments

**AN: Still own nothing, except minor characters, like Alyson, Charlotte, and Davis. And, remember, if you don't like it, please click the little "x" in your browser to stop reading.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Commitments**

 **BPOV**

Wedding planning alongside finishing my final semester of college was certainly interesting. Thank goodness I had Edward helping me, along with Riley, Ga-ga, and Mom. We decided that our color scheme would be a simple purple and white, with splashes of red, here and there. While we were getting married in a lavish place (and Edward was a direct descendant of John D. Rockefeller), we didn't want to flaunt that wealth. While I didn't mind Edward spending money on me, I felt like our wedding was a simple family affair, not a place for us to show off our wealth.

During our engagement shower in Chicago during my fall break, Mom and Esme both announced that they had booked me an appointment at _Ultimate Bride_ , to see if I could find my wedding dress. I was whisked away the next day with all the women of the family, as well as Riley and Ali (who were able to come after all), while Edward and the rest of the men went off to do something else (they wouldn't tell me).

I was surprised to find how upscale _Ultimate Bride_ was, but, then again, I shouldn't have been. I mean, the waiting room was light, airy, and had these amazing couches in front of the three-way mirror. I saw designer names I had only dreamed about owning. Yes, I grew up wealthier than the average American girl, and, yes, I had gone to boarding school, but I was a simple girl at heart. I hardly ever wore expensive clothing and jewelry, minus what Edward gave me.

So, when the attendant, Nancy, started spouting off the designer names, I felt like a fish out of water. Thankfully, she, and everyone else, noticed, and started her speech over,

"Well, Bella, what are you thinking about wearing? What are your 'must-haves' in a dress?"

I thought for a minute, then replied,

"I know that I want long sleeves, if possible; I mean, we are getting married in February in Colorado Springs. I also want a lace overlay. I love the old-fashioned look."

Nancy smiled,

"I think we have several dresses that fit your needs. If you'll follow me, we will head back to the dressing room, and then, we'll have a little fashion show, and, hopefully, find your wedding dress."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Charlotte jumping up and down at the thought of a "fashion show." She really was a girly-girl.

I followed Nancy back to the dressing room, which was nothing like I expected. I had seen several episodes of "Say Yes to the Dress", but their dressing rooms had nothing on _Ultimate Bride_ 's dressing rooms. This room not only had a full-length mirror, but it also had a chandelier inside. The room itself was a bit darker than the rest of the store, but, I think that was so you could see the dress in indoor light, versus the natural light of the "waiting room".

Once at the dressing room, Nancy instructed me to strip down to my underwear and bra, and to change into the robe provided, while she gathered the dresses she thought best matched my tastes. I was in awe; never had I seen a bride so pampered at her dress fitting before; then I noticed that the robe provided was not a robe that was given to just any bride. It was a short silk robe with the words "Future Mrs. Masen" stitched onto the back. There was also a note on the hanger, it read:

" _Dear Bella, today you will pick out your wedding dress that you will wear to marry into our family. We are so overjoyed at this news. We just knew when we met you last year that you and Edward were perfect for one another. Please accept this robe to wear both today, and on your wedding day. Welcome to the Masen family! We may be a little crazy, but isn't every family? Love you lots! ~Esme"_

I almost started tearing up as I read Esme's wonderful note. She was the mother-in-law I had prayed for, and dreamt about; she was almost perfect. I knew I didn't have a lot of time, so I quickly put on my robe, and waited for Nancy to return. She returned not one minute later,

"This is a Darius Cordell dress; simple dress with a light lace overlay on the shoulders."

Based on what every woman I had talked to, every bride has a "gut feeling" about **the dress** , you know, the one they ultimately choose. I wasn't having a "gut feeling" about this dress, but I tried it on anyway, just to see what everyone else thought.

When I walked in the waiting room, I saw, and heard, my family members (and future family members) gasp. As I walked to the three-way mirror, I noticed how the dress really looked on my body. While it was a beautiful dress, I still wasn't feeling it.

"Bella, it's beautiful."

That would be Mom. Before anyone else could speak, I stopped them,

"I just wanted to say that I am just not 100% sure about this dress."

Nancy smiled in understanding,

"I think the next one will be just perfect."

Everyone smiled, too, and then Nancy ushered me back to the dressing room.

I stripped the dress off, and put the robe back on; Nancy was back before I could even get comfortable in the robe again.

Even on the hanger, the dress was gorgeous. I think I knew it was " **the one** " before even trying it on. But, I knew my mom wanted to see me in it, and so did everyone else. As she helped me in the dress, Nancy told me all about it,

"This is a Monique Lhuillier gown from this season. It matches every aspect of your wishlist, and it even comes under your budget of $4,000."

Yes, my wedding dress budget was $4,000; while I didn't like to flaunt my wealth, my mom told me that I needed to indulge in at least one aspect of my wedding day, and it might as well be my dress.

As soon as I saw myself in the dress, I knew it was the one I was going to marry Edward in; I didn't need to try on any other dresses. When I told Nancy, through tear-filled eyes, I might add, that this was the dress, she grew excited, as though she was a member of the family, not just a "sales woman". I gently wiped the tears away, and then said I was ready to show everyone.

As I made my way to the waiting room, I swore I could have heard a pin drop. Charlotte, who I could hear all the way in my dressing room, was now as silent as could be. When I walked up to the three-way mirror, everyone surrounded me.

"Oh, Bella, this one is absolutely perfect!" That would be Ga-ga.

"EB…I thought you looked beautiful in your engagement pictures, but this tops them." Riley

"Isabella, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you looked like an angel." Ali

"Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward will be happy to see you in this." Charlotte

"Bella…the last dress was beautiful, but this one is gorgeous!" Mom

"Bella, I can only imagine my son's face when he sees you in this!" Esme

"My brother won't know what hit him, Bella!" Tanya

I was in tears by the time Mom said her piece; Charlotte's little words were so encouraging. I was so happy to have found my dress. The best part was I didn't need to alter it; it was the perfect fit! I had already picked out my shoes, and was currently wearing them. They gave me some height, but not too much; both Edward and I loved how much he towered over me. The only problem was going to be how I would be able to keep the dress from Edward's prying eyes until the wedding. When I voiced my fears, Mom piped up,

"Well, Bella, either Esme or I would be more than happy to keep it at our home until the wedding, so Edward won't be tempted to look."

I smiled,

"Mom, our home in New York would be perfect. That way, if Edward visits Chicago, he won't even have the chance to begin looking for it. But, Esme, you can keep my reception dress in your closet, if you don't mind."

Both Esme and Mom nodded. I had already picked out a dress for my reception, that way I could be free to dance however I wanted, without fear of getting too hot, or ruining my ceremony dress. That dress was bought at Nordstrom, and was a simple white dress, but was flowy at the bottom, not tight. I couldn't believe how quickly the wedding was falling into place. February would be here before I knew it.

 **November** , **week before Thanksgiving**

After returning to Waco, Edward and I fell back into our regular lives, but with the addition of wedding planning. One Friday night, during date night, I decided that we needed to talk about something serious with Edward…our lives after we got married.

"Edward, I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, love, what is it?"

"I was curious if you had any plans for what we would do after we got married? Like where would be live? Would you be okay with me staying at home? When should we start trying to have children? Where would we go to church? SO many questions…"

Edward kissed me to shut me up,

"Bella, love, calm down. I have thought about this. I was actually going to bring it up with you next week while we were in Chicago."

"Bring what up exactly?"

"Well, I was going to ask you about your thoughts on us moving to Chicago, or possibly the suburbs?"

"Well, obviously I have thought about it; but, I wasn't sure it would be so soon."

"Well, love, to be honest, I want to move so quickly because I don't want to wait too long to have children. As you know, I'm not getting any younger. But, I've always wanted children."

"Me, too; I am so glad you want the same thing I do."

"Bella; we've discussed this before…I think the stresses of the end of the semester are getting to you, love."

I blushed; he knew me so well.

"You're right. But, to answer your question, I don't think I'd mind moving, but both Chicago and New York, where we both were raised, are huge cities. I know Tanya is raising her family there, and you were raised there, but I feel like the suburbs would be a better place for us. I like smaller cities…well, compared to NYC and Chicago, anyway. Exeter was a great small town, but I felt like it was too small in some ways."

Edward nodded,

"I completely agree, Bella. That's why, next week, when we are in Chicago for Thanksgiving, I want us to look at some houses I found in Joliet, which is a city only 40 miles from Chicago. That way, we are in our own city, but close enough to my family for them to help with the children, if we should ever need it. Also, your parents can fly right into Chicago to visit."

I was, once again, in awe of this man. While most women would be appalled that he had already looked at houses in another city without their knowledge, I was, surprisingly, at peace. I didn't want to initiate that kind of decision. I would have no idea where to start, let alone what kind of price range we would be looking at, or what locations were good, and which were not so good.

He got up from the couch, and went to get his laptop. Thankfully, it wasn't too far, and he spoke as he went to get it,

"So, I want you to know my baselines/needs for our future home, but, first, I want to know what you want in a house."

I didn't have to think twice,

"Well, I know I want a nice kitchen; you know how important cooking is to me. I also think a nice backyard would be good for our kids, because, growing up in Manhattan, I really missed having a backyard. I know we had Central Park, but Mom didn't want me going to the park much because I could have gotten "dirty" as a child. I want our children to feel free to be as messy as they want…well…within reason that is. One final request is that I want a room where we can have a piano. Even though I don't play, I know you do, and you do an incredible job. I would love for our children to either learn to play, or just listen to you."

He smiled,

"You'll be happy to know that I completely agree with you about all of those things. However, I also want us to have at least four bedrooms; I want to fill the other three with however many children we are blessed with, either naturally, or, if we need to adopt, we can adopt them. I also want it to be in a nicer neighborhood; I think a gated community may be the way to go, I don't want our children to be worried about playing outside."

I had never thought about that before, but Edward was completely right. I hoped we could find our dream home soon, that way we could close on it, and start decorating it before our wedding. I knew that, whatever we would find, our home would be filled with love.

 **AN: I think you all will love the next chapter...Bella and Riley have a "Bachelorette" Party!**


	19. Chapter 18: I Slept Like a Cupcake

**AN is at the bottom :)**

 **Chapter 18**

 **I Slept Like a Cupcake…Wait…WHAT?!**

 **BPOV**

During Thanksgiving, Edward and I looked at several houses in Joliet. The first home looked pretty good on the outside, but, once we got inside, it was a completely different story. For one, the kitchen looked like it was straight out of the 1980s (Edward's words, not mine). The master bedroom was even worse, if that was possible. First off, it had pink carpet. Then, the wallpaper was white and full of pink flowers. Then, the bed was just tucked in a corner of the room. The only redeeming quality of the room was the fireplace, but, when we asked about it, the real estate agent said that it was non-functioning. It really was sad, as the bedroom was so big. No wonder there were no pictures of it online. As we looked at more homes, and learned more about the area of Joliet, we realized that we did not want to live there. So, after a little more investigating, we began looking at the Naperville area.

I fell in love with the first house that we saw in Naperville. The house was gorgeous on the outside. It had a combination of stone and brick exterior. I fell in love with the kitchen at first sight. It was almost as wonderful as the one in the Colorado Springs house. I could see myself cooking for Edward and our children in that kitchen, then serving them at the breakfast bar that was on the island in the middle of the kitchen. The living room was just the right size for us, and even included a bay window that looked over the backyard, perfect for a piano for Edward. There was a bedroom on the first floor, but we decided that would be a great playroom for our future children. There was also a small bathroom on the first floor. I even got to see the laundry room, which, while simple, I couldn't wait to use. I, admittedly, was one of those weirdos who liked to do laundry. There was even a half-bathroom right off the laundry room/entrance from the garage. But, the highlight was the fact that there was an indoor pool and hot tub near the garage, but it was blocked off by doors that could be locked, which quelled both of our fears about our future children accidentally getting into the pool. We would have those doors locked at all times.

Then, on the second floor, we saw the other 4 bedrooms, the other 4 bathrooms (each bedroom had its own bathroom), before viewing the master bedroom/bathroom/closet. If I thought I loved the kitchen, Edward and I both fell in love with the master suite. The master bedroom actually contained two rooms, one was more like a sitting room, with chairs and a functioning fireplace, and the other contained the bed, which was a king-sized bed. Edward assured me, though, that if we got the house, we would be putting a California King in the room. There were dark hardwood floors throughout the room, but it wasn't off-putting. Then, we went into the bathroom, which I really loved. There were two vanities, but each had their own side of the bathroom. The shower was HUGE, and could easily fit both Edward, as tall as he is, and me, comfortably. The tub was at the center of the room, and the real estate agent assured me that it was a jet tub, and it had steps leading to the tub. I loved it. The bathroom led to the master closet, which I knew Edward would love just as much as I did. He even admitted that it would be perfect for him.

As we finished our tour, we both admitted how much we loved the house. So, Edward decided to put an offer in with the real estate agent. She assured us that we would hear back from her shortly. So, we went back to Waco with a lot on our minds. I was finishing my classes, and getting ready for my final exams and graduation, while Edward was thinking about what to do with INKspiration. He had been in contact with his mentor back in Chicago, and was surprised to learn that his mentor would have an opening at his shop come mid-March; one of his artists would be moving to South Carolina to help her ailing parents.

Thankfully, final exams went much better than they did in the spring, and graduation went off without a hitch. All of my family, including Gan and Granpa, as well as Edward's family, Riley, and Ali, came to my graduation. It was a perfect sunny day. We went out to lunch afterwards at 135 Prime, which was simply divine. While I was opening gifts, Edward's phone rang. He looked at the number, smiled, and then excused himself, kissing me on the top of my head. I was confused, but decided to keep up a brave face. When I had finished, Edward came back with the biggest smile on his face. He stood next to me as he returned,

"What is it, Edward?" I asked, nervous for him.

The entire table noticed me and Edward, and fell into silence. He leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"Well, love, I have great news for us. We got the house." When he pulled back, I could see him beaming with excitement.

"We did?!" I leaped out of my seat, and rand to him, where he caught me, and held me in a loving embrace. We did kiss, but kept it chaste for our families, and the others in the restaurant. I turned back to our waiting families, and announced,

"We're moving to Naperville after the wedding. We just got word that the house we put an offer on is now ours."

Everyone clapped for us. Esme and Mom came up, and hugged us. Then, once they sat down, Tanya came up, and offered to help us decorate it, which I readily accepted. I had some ideas for the house, but I knew that Tanya would help me make those into reality, as well as her own ideas.

Riley and Ali also congratulated us, and told us a surprise of their own. They would be moving to Chicago in July because Ali would be starting a new job at Hydrate Nightclub. Riley wasn't sure what he'd be doing yet, but he was thrilled to be so close to us. He later would admit that he hadn't said anything because he wasn't sure what Edward and I would be doing after the wedding.

Later that night, Riley admitted that he had a special bachelorette party planned for me. When I said that the wedding wasn't until February, he told me that he wanted to do it now, because he wanted me to enjoy my last few months living in Texas. He even admitted that he had invited Ga-ga to come along with us. I knew she was going to miss living with me. While I knew she had lived without me before I moved in, I still think she'd miss having someone else in the apartment.

So, imagine my surprise when, the next Friday, a few days before I would be flying out to Colorado Springs to spend Christmas with Edward and his family, Riley came over to the apartment, and shoved a purple dress in my arms.

"This is what you are wearing tonight. Wear your nicest heels, and make sure your hair has slight waves to it. Your bachelorette party is tonight!"

I knew better than to question Riley at this point. I didn't even ask why the dress was purple; I knew he had done it to coordinate with the colors of my wedding. My bridesmaids' dresses were purple, and so were the ties the groomsmen were wearing. When I finally finished getting ready, I saw Riley and Ga-ga waiting for me in the living room. Ga-ga was wearing a red dress that most women her age would not even consider wearing, but, on Ga-ga it was perfect. She never really looked like my grandmother. Hell, she didn't even have many gray hairs!

Riley didn't say a word, but snapped my picture on my phone, and then said he was sending it to Edward. Edward wouldn't be having his bachelor party until closer to the wedding, and in Colorado Springs. Riley told me he was confiscating my phone for the night, so I didn't have to worry about wedding stresses or new house stress. I knew Tanya wouldn't be able to make it; Charlotte had a dance recital back in Chicago that she couldn't miss. Alyson was a nice girl, but I still wasn't 100% comfortable with having her in my wedding party. When I expressed my concerns with Tanya, Esme, and Mom, all three said it would be fine if I didn't ask her to be a part of my "big day". Besides, I had my "man of honor", and one bridesmaid and a flower girl…I didn't need much. This was the complete opposite of my cousin, Kathryn, who had fourteen bridesmaids and four flower girls.

After locking the apartment door, we walked to Riley's car. Ga-ga motioned for me to sit in the front seat. When I looked at her questioningly, she just shook her head. We all got into the car, and then, I was blindfolded. When I asked about it, Riley just said,

"Don't want to ruin your surprise, EB."

The ride seemed to take forever, despite the three of us talking the entire time about everything and nothing. When I finally felt the car come to a stop, I was thrilled. I couldn't wait to find out where we were. But, before I could reach for the blindfold to take it off, Riley slapped at my hands,

"Not yet, EB. Be patient!"

Then, I heard a door open and shut, and then I was being led somewhere. I heard Christmas music, so I knew we were inside somewhere, but I couldn't pinpoint where. I was told to sit in a seat, so I felt around, and then sat. When I did, I was told that I could take off my blindfold. I was in awe when I did. I soon recognized where we were from pictures I had seen in Riley and Ali's apartment. I was in Halo Bar…aka Ali's workplace.

It was decorated for Christmas, and full of people, but there was an empty table right in the front. I was overcome with emotion. Then, Ali came out in a blonde wig and a Mrs. Claus outfit. She looked incredible!

"I am Alice Springs, and, tonight, we are very pleased to host the bachelorette party for one Miss Isabella Swan. Let's all give her a warm Halo Bar welcome, shall we?"

The crowd erupted in applause. Then, Ali continued,

"Tonight, in addition to welcoming Bella, we want to welcome my main squeeze, Riley!"

More cheers as Riley stood, and did a curtsey, but of course he did.

Ali went on,

"Tonight is our holiday spectacular. We have many holiday favorites, as well as your favorite queens preforming. Enjoy the show!"

Then, a drag queen, who was introduced to us as _**Alaska Thunderfuck**_ , began with "Last Christmas", which was a song from the 1980s by a group named Wham! She did a great job, even inviting a man from the audience to interact with her as she "sang". I really enjoyed it. Then, a few more queens came up, singing various Christmas songs, from "Do They Know It's Christmas?" to "All I Want for Christmas Is You". But, my absolute favorite, that had me in stitches was the song "Back Door Santa", which was performed by a drag queen named _**Helluva Bonedhim Carter**_. My favorite line was ""Well, I ain't like old Saint Nick, he don't come but once a year". She changed several of the lyrics to fit the atmosphere, so she was singing live, but Riley, Ga-ga, and I were almost falling on the floor with laughter during her performance.

Finally, Ali came back out for the finale. She grabbed Riley onto the stage, so Ga-ga and I cheered him on as he did. Then, she started singing a song that I had never heard before; she introduced it as ""Dear Santa, Bring Me a Man". At the end, she started speaking to the crowd,

"I wrote that song three years ago, and then, on New Year's Eve, I met my Riley. So, Santa did bring me a man that year. There is hope for the rest of you. Now, back off; he's mine, bitches!"

Everyone cheered, and then she continued,

"Now, let's all continue our night of celebrating both Christmas and Bella's bachelorette party! Merry Christmas, bitches!"

We all got up, then, and danced the night away. Of course, they played "Single Ladies", just for me. Ali and the other queens joined in on the fun. Even though I was of legal drinking age, I didn't want to get drunk at my bachelorette party. I had one Cosmopolitan, but, then, I stuck to soda. Ga-ga and Riley, on the other hand, had several Cosmopolitans and Screwdrivers. So, I, by default, was the designated driver of the night. Thankfully, the car had GPS, or I would have no idea how to get us back home. Around midnight, we decided to go home. Ga-ga and I said our goodbyes to all the queens, including Ali, and promised we'd see him soon. Then, he and Riley said their goodbyes (Ali wouldn't be leaving until the club closed, which wasn't until 2 A.M.).

When we finally pulled into the parking lot of our apartment complex, I could hear Riley talking in his sleep,

"No, you stupidhead, I slept like a cupcake, not a carrot."

I hated to wake him, because I wanted to hear what else he would say, but I knew he wanted to sleep in his own bed, just like I did. I also had to finish packing for Colorado Springs. So, with great reluctance, I parked the car, went to the backseat, and rubbed Riley's shoulders.

"Wake up, Riles…we're home."

"Cupcake…not Riley."

I rubbed a bit harder,

"Okay…wake up, Cupcake…we're home."

"Cupcake with chocolate frosting…"

I started laughing, and I couldn't stop. Soon, Ga-ga was joining me, and then Riley woke up,

"What?! Why are y'all laughing?"

I tried to compose myself…I really did, but I couldn't do it. It took me a solid five minutes before I could tell the story to Riley,

"Well, first off, you talk in your sleep did you know that?"

He nodded,

"Yeah, Ali's mentioned it several times. He claims I say funny shit, but he's never said what it is."

"Oh, well…do you want to know what you were saying tonight?

"Why not? I need to stay awake just a bit longer, and laughter is the way to do that."

So, I repeated everything that he had said, and he was now joining in on the laughter.

"I wonder how in the world I ever came up with that; it doesn't make sense."

"You're right, but sleep makes you dream crazy things sometimes; you never know who or what may pop up in them."

"Very true…you think you're ready to head on up to the apartment yet?"

"Yeah, let's go."

So, all three of us walked up to our respective doors, where we gave hugs goodbye, and Riley told me that he wanted texts during my trip to Colorado Springs, and wedding plan updates. As I entered my own bedroom that night, I couldn't believe that I was only two months and 12 days from being Mrs. Edward Masen. I couldn't wait!

 **AN: True story...when I was in college, one of my roommates claims I said "I slept like a cupcake", but she couldn't recall whether I actually said it, or if she dreamed I said it. Either way, I was dying with laughter when she told me. The wedding is the next chapter; I am so excited! By the way, if you want to see pictures of the houses mentioned here, go to TWCS. I don't own any of the songs the drag queens sing, nor the song that Ali sings, as it is an original song by Courtney Act, Willam, and Alaska. The only name I own in this chapter is** _ **Helena Bonedhim Carter**_ **, which was inspired by one of the funniest names in drag (I Googled this)** _ **Helena Bottom Carter**_ **. Hopefully, the wedding chapter won't take too long, but the school year is about to start again, so I am not sure when I can update.**


	20. Chapter 19: His Good Angel

**Chapter 19**

 **His Good Angel**

 **BPOV**

 **AN: I own nothing, except for Alice Springs, Charlotte, Davis, and the plot of this story. Special shoutout to LailaB for helping me with one crucial part to this chapter. You'll see! Hope you like it!**

I couldn't believe the day was finally here…my wedding day, Wednesday, February 29th. The day Edward and I had been planning for months was here. I had come up to Colorado Springs last Wednesday, to try and finalize the details with our wedding planner. Edward couldn't come until Friday night, because of work, but he was more than happy to hand the reins over to me for those two days. Riley, Ali, and Ga-ga had flown out with me, eager to, and I quote, "get this wedding party started". Riley came over to my room after the meeting I had with the caterer, and asked,

"So, Bella, what are your plans for the wedding night?"

I blushed, but was thankful we were in a secluded area,

"Well, Riley, I bought some lingerie, and also was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Of course, EB, what is it?"

"Can you take some pictures of me so I can send them to Edward on our wedding day? I saw this picture online, and really want to recreate it."

"Details, please!"

It was in this moment I was thankful that Riley was not only a photographer, but was also my closest friend. He was actually having one of his photographer friends, Garrett, take our pictures for the big day.

"Well, I want some pictures of me wearing only my veil and underwear, and a picture of me only in a sheet."

He thought about it for a moment, then continued,

"WOAH! EB is getting frisky for her man!"

My blush intensified,

"I'm getting impatient, but I know I can make it just a few more days. Besides, I'm not even staying with Edward; I'm staying here, at the Broadmoor."

"Just a question, EB…what are you doing about your downstairs area? I mean, you don't want Edward to look at you in that lingerie and see hair sticking out, right?!"

"You're right. I mean, he did see me in a bikini last summer, but I had shaved for that. But, I have to admit, shaving is very uncomfortable, and, eventually, it gets itchy. It also doesn't last very long. I have to constantly shave at least once a week. But, with the wedding coming soon, I haven't in a while. I usually wax my eyebrows, and that hurts worse than the tattoo I got. I cannot imagine what it feels like down there. Suggestions?"

Riley looked lost in thought for a while, then, I snapped him out of it,

"Yo, CUPCAKE! Riley, any ideas?"

He looked startled, then continued,

"Huh? Oh, yes, EB, I do. What don't you try what I do? Sugaring. It's less painful than wax, and, it can lead to permanent hair loss in the area you sugar, if you give it enough time."

I thought about what he said. I wanted no hair in that area; I never liked it anyway. But, shaving always gave me the "itchies", and heaven knows it's so uncomfortable to itch down there; not to mention how awkward it was. While I knew I wasn't a pain wimp, I also knew that hot wax there could seriously hurt me, or, would not feel great. So, with a smile, I agreed.

"Sure, Riley, that sounds great! But, where? I have never done this before."

"Leave that to me, EB. I'll make a few calls, and let you know. Smooches!"

He gave me an air kiss, and I was left in my room. So, I called my fiancé, who, was on his lunch break,

"Hey, love, how are things going?"

"Well, they'd be better with you. But, I am so excited for Wednesday. More importantly, Wednesday night."

"Don't fucking tempt me, Isabella; I'm hanging by a thread as it is."

I knew he was, but I just couldn't help myself; even though I was the virgin in this relationship, I began feeling like a sex kitten as the wedding drew closer and closer.

"Well, Edward, you will be happy to know that I am not staying at the house. But, I do have a surprise for you!"

"Damn, baby. Where are you staying?"

"Nope; I'll never tell. Ga-ga doesn't even know; she's with your parents now, so don't try to tempt her."

"Well, you've got me interested in that surprise, now."

"You'll have to wait until 1:00 on Wednesday, Edward Anthony."

"Shit. Well, I was going to keep a surprise from you, but I think I'll tell, if you'll give me a hint about my surprise."

"You go first, Edward."

He exhaled,

"Fine; I've already had the movers and painters finish our bedroom, so it's ready for us when we officially move in after the honeymoon. I also had them go ahead and start work on the playroom, since we don't want to wait too long to start filling that house with babies, right?"

"Of course. I can't wait to have your red-headed babies."

"I don't have red hair, Isabella."

"Oh, please. I've seen the pictures of you when you were younger. It was like looking at fire. But, you grew into it, baby."

"Fine. My hint now, please."

I giggled, 

"You'll fall out of your chair."

"Dammit, Isabella; I'm this close to flying to Colorado, and searching every hotel in the area for you, then finding a damn justice of the peace to marry us ASAP so we can fuck like bunnies."

I felt a tingle in the pit of my stomach, and knew he was serious. Damn, if he could get me that hot and bothered just by a simple phone call, I couldn't wait to see what he was like in the bedroom.

"Okay, onto more serious business. Have you finalized details for our honeymoon?"

"Of course, Isabella. I called the rental place, and we have been confirmed to stay at the Bear Claw Trail house in Franklin, NC, starting March 1."

I let out a sigh of relief,

"Thank you so much for indulging me with our honeymoon. Something about the mountains makes me feel so alive."

He laughed,

"Me, too, love. I think it's one of the reasons I love our home in Colorado Springs. Well, love, my lunch break is almost over. I'll see you on Saturday. I love you, Isabella."

"As I love you, Edward."

Almost immediately after hanging up with Edward, my phone rang again, but this time, it was Riley calling me back.

"EB, have I got news for you!"

"Spill!"

"I found a spa that does sugaring less than 20 minutes from the hotel. They will see you tomorrow afternoon. I'll also get some done. It's almost time for me to get mine done, too."

"TMI, Riley, TMI!"

"Anyway, I also think we can do your shoot Saturday morning. What time are you meeting Edward for lunch?"

"Not until 1, why?"

"That's plenty of time. Ali will help you with your hair and makeup."

"You told him?!"

"Of course. Who else do you know that would be willing to do your hair and makeup for such a sexy shoot, and NOT get turned on by what you're going to be doing?"

He had a point. I was planning on being naked, but still covered, during the shoot.

"Fine, but no one else is to know, okay?"

"Don't you worry; no one else knows. I'll see you in the lobby ready to go at 1:30; we'll go to lunch beforehand."

"But, Riley, what does one wear to a 'sugaring' appointment?"

"I usually wear loose pants without underwear; the less constriction in that area afterwards, the better."

"Okay, sounds great. See you then."

"Toodles, EB."

"Bye, Riley."

So, the next afternoon, I got sugared. I got a Brazilian, and I must admit that I hardly felt a thing. I decided that I would continue this once I moved to Naperville. I also got the rest of the hair on my body sugared. I wanted to be silky smooth for my wedding night. They even tuned up my eyebrows. For the rest of the day, I just chilled in my hotel suite, and got room service. When Edward texted me that he had landed, and was at the house, I texted him a picture of the empty side of my bed, with the words,  
"Wish you were here." He quickly texted back,

" _ **You're lucky I don't know where you are, Isabella. I'll be inside you…oops, beside you, soon."**_

There were those tingles again…only five more days until the wedding.

The next morning, Alec and Riley greeted me bright and early, ready for the photoshoot. First, Ali got me out of bed, and into the bathroom, where he made my hair extra volumous, and made my makeup look natural. I changed into my "Future Mrs. Masen" robe, with only my white lace thong on underneath. Then, as I walked into the main room, Riley was finishing setting up.

"Ah, the woman of the hour. If you'll go into the bed, get under that sheet, and then take off the robe, I think we'll get started."

I did as he said, and then followed his instructions. I tried to imagine the camera was Edward. Even though I knew nothing could be seen, I still felt a twinge in the back of my mind saying "You're not good enough. You know you shouldn't be doing this." That twinge must have shown up on my face, because Riley stopped taking pictures,

"EB, I know what you're thinking. Stop. These pictures are for Edward, and Edward alone. You are not revealing yourself in anyway. Even when we get to the next part of the shoot, I won't see a thing. It's all suggestive. Besides, you're giving these to him on your wedding day…he'll see the full picture that night, right?"

I nodded,

"So, stop worrying about it. Have fun! You'll never get to do this again. Just imagine his face when he sees these pictures!"

I laughed; Riley was right. Edward would, using his words, "lose his shit" over these pictures. I couldn't wait for his reaction.

So, after a few more shots of the duvet, I had Ali help me get the veil on, and we continued the shoot. Ali made sure the veil was properly placed, and Riley took a few shots of my back. When I looked at the pics, I noticed that my tattoo was a little too prominent in them, so I asked Riley to reshoot, but in black and white, and from a different angle. This time, when I saw the shots, they were perfect. You couldn't see my tattoo, but it was still gorgeous.

The next shot would be me in bed, with my veil covering my body. Ali, once again, set up the bed and veil for them to look perfect. After several shots, Riley called the shoot finished. I looked over the pictures, and decided on which ones I would be sending to Edward. Riley assured me that the book would be in my hands by Tuesday.

The rest of my time before the wedding was relatively stress-free, thank God! The rehearsal dinner was quick, easy, and stress-free; there were no glitches.

So, here I am in the bridal parlor of the Broadmoor, in my robe, with my veil on, my hair done, while Riley, Ali, Tanya, Charlotte, Esme, Ga-ga, and Mom sat around me, already dressed. Daddy was in the sitting room, waiting on me. I told him he couldn't come in until I was dressed, because I wanted the photographer to get a picture of his first look. I was almost ready to get into my dress, when I told Esme I had something I wanted her to give to Edward. I knew she could hand the book over without looking. I grabbed the book, which I had wrapped, and written a note that said, "For your eyes only". I waited for her to be safely out of the room, and then I walked over to the dressing area, and took my dress out of the garment bag. As I was untying my robe, I heard the door to the parlor open, and Esme's voice call out,

"Bella! I have something for you!"

I ran over to her, keeping my robe closed. She handed me a note, a box, and then smiled. I opened the note, and saw a picture. It was a shot of his shoes, with the words " **She's mine** " written on them. I had to smile. I was his, in every sense of the word. Then, I read the note,

 _ **Dearest Isabella,**_

 _ **Today you become my wife. I want you to know that I've looked all over for the perfect thing to say to you. I don't think there is just one thing to say. I found this quote from Winnie the Pooh; I thought it was completely appropriate, since Winnie was, essentially, how we met. How could I ever forget the woman who walked into my tattoo parlor, asking for a Winnie the Pooh tattoo, and ended up taking my heart with her that day?**_ **"If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together…there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart….I'll always be with you."** _ **But, even more than that, you are the one that makes me complete in every way. You are the one in whom I find my greatest joy. You are my love, my life. In Jane Eyre (yes, I read; this was Tanya's favorite book as a teenager), Mr. Rochester (whose name is, in fact, Edward) says these lines, which make me only dream that I could have come up with them.**_ **"I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my center and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one."** _ **Isabella, you and I were made to be together. I know now that there is definitely a higher power, because when He created me, he was already thinking about you, and how you would make my dreams come true. I love you, sweet girl. Now, let's get hitched!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Your Mr. Rochester…aka Edward**_

I was almost in tears at the end of reading his letter. He knew just what to say, and how to say it. I almost forgot about the box. Then, Charlotte asked,

"Aunt Bella, what's in the box?"

I noticed that it was the same Tiffany blue box I had received from Edward for other gifts. I opened it, and inside were the most beautiful drop earrings with diamonds, and a blue stone, that were later revealed to be tanzanite, but they were so close to sapphires, that I didn't care. I quickly put them in my ears, and then I went back to putting my dress and garter on. When I needed help zipping up, Mom helped me. Then, she gave me a necklace,

"This was your great-grandmother's; she wore it to her wedding, your grandmother wore it to hers, I wore it to mine, and now, you will wear it to yours, and, when the time comes, your daughter will wear it to her own wedding."

She revealed that I now had my something old, borrowed, new, and blue. The necklace was both borrowed and blue, the dress was new, and the earrings were new. She hugged me, and then helped me straighten up before leaving, so I could have my "big reveal". When I walked out of the dressing area, I swore I could hear a pin drop. Everyone was silent. Then, Mom invited Daddy to come in. The photographer was ready, and then, he walked in,

"Oh, my baby! Bella-boo, you look gorgeous. I cannot believe the day has finally arrived. I have no words."

He just came over, and gave me hug. We stayed in each other's arms until my mom joined us. I soon ignored the snap of the camera, and just lived in the moment. Then, I gave Tanya a hug, and then little Charlotte, who loved her dress. After giving everyone a hug, I heard the beginnings of the bagpipes. They were playing "Highland Cathedral", one of our favorite songs. Soon, the room was empty except for Mom, Daddy, and me. We gave each other one final hug before Mom walked out. Then, it was just me and Daddy. He kissed my forehead, and then it was time to go. Right as the song ended, the doors closed, and the music switched to the instrumental version of Switchfoot's "Only Hope".

The doors opened, and soon all I could see was Edward. He looked so handsome in his suit, but so naughty at the same time. He still had his lip piercings in, as well as his gauges, but his tattoos were covered. I couldn't wait for tonight. Thankfully, I could compose myself for just a little bit longer.

When we got to the front, the minister asked the obvious question, "Who gives this woman to marry this man?" And, of course, my dad said, "Her mother and I do."

After that, the minister began,

"Welcome one and all to the marriage of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen. We all have a desire to love, and that desire is because God himself first loved us. Isabella and Edward view marriage as a coming together at all levels of being – mind, body, and spirit. A marital commitment includes the willingness to be open and vulnerable, and the courage to take risks. Isabella and Edward understand the true meaning of love, as spoken by St. Paul in his first letter to the Corinthians,

 _'Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes.'_

"Edward and Bella, now is the time for your vows."

I handed my bouquet of red and white roses to Riley, who was my "man of honor", and then Edward grabbed both of my hands in his.

"Edward and Bella have decided to say their vows after one another. Repeat after me,"

"I, Isabella Marie Swan,"

"I, Edward Anthony Masen,"

"Do solemnly swear to take you, Edward Anthony Masen,"

"Do solemnly swear to take you, Isabella Marie Swan,"

"as my husband"

"As my wife"

"to honor, and to cherish him"

"to honor, and to cherish her"

"Together now,"

"All the days of my life."

Edward continued holding my hands as the minister continued,

"As you hold hands, notice that these are the hands of your best friend that are holding yours as you promise to love each other all the days of your life. These are the hands that will work together as you build your future, and make your dreams reality. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness and trials, and share the joys and happiness of life together. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you throughout the years. May you always hold to each other, and give strength to each other to hold on during the storms and stresses of life."

Then, we exchanged rings. Once we did, the minister surprised me,

"During the unity ceremony, Edward has a special treat for his bride."

I looked at Edward, who just smiled. As we moved to the sand ceremony, I heard the beginnings of a familiar tune. As I added my sand, which was from my favorite beach in Clearwater Beach, Florida, I listened to the lyrics,

" _Oh I wonder what God_

 _Was thinking_

 _When he created you_

 _I wonder if He_

 _Knew everything I would need_

 _Because he made all my dreams come true_

 _When God made You_

 _He must have been thinking about me."_

Edward added his sand, which I knew to be from Puerto Rico, and then he just wrapped his arms around me, and we stayed engrossed in the song until it was over. Then, we returned to our rightful place in front of the minister.

"Edward and Isabella, you have said your vows, exchanged your rings, and now, it is my great pleasure to announce you as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Edward."

"YES!" Edward exclaimed, with a fist pump.

There was a slight laugh in the crowd, but I ignored it, my husband was ready to kiss me, and I was ready for him to kiss me!

Our lips met, and soon, we were lost to each other. Thankfully, we had enough sense to remember we had several small children in attendance, so we didn't go too far. Then, we pulled away, and I grabbed my bouquet from Riley, and then minister announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great privilege to announce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen!"

Cheers greeted us, and I threw my bouquet up in a first bump of my own with a big smile, just for the camera, and then, we walked out of the room. As soon as we were out of sight, Edward admitted,

"Now I can kiss you like I wanted to up there."

His lips were on mine once again, but, this time, his tongue joined the party, and I realized his tongue piercing was still in, too. My stomach tingled again…was I lucky or what?!

All too soon, we had to separate, because everyone would be coming our way soon. So, we went into the bridal parlor to wait. Then, once the coast was clear, we entered back in the room, and took our obligatory pictures. Thankfully, there weren't too many, because I was eager to dance with my husband, dammit…that way, we would get closer to the wedding night. After the pictures, I had Mom and Ga-ga help me into my reception dress. It was a little shorter, and was not long-sleeved. Edward waited outside the door for me. Once I was ready, we entwined our fingers, and walked over to the Lake Terrace Dining Room. Once we were there, we waited for the DJ to announce our arrival,

"And now, for the first time, we welcome Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen!"

The doors opened, and we were greeted by cheers from our friends and family. Once we arrived on the dance floor, the DJ announced,

"Now, it is time for the father/daughter dance."

Yes, we wanted to break tradition, and let me have one "final" dance with my Daddy, and then, Edward would have his "final" dance with Esme, before we would have our first dance as a couple.

Daddy came to the dance floor while Edward stood off to the side. Soon, the familiar notes of "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman filled the reception area. I had to hold myself together as we danced. I loved that song, and it was perfect for my "last dance" with Daddy. We danced until the song was over, and then we hugged one more time, before clearing the dance floor for Edward and Esme.

They looked so cute together. Their dance was to the song, "How Sweet It Is" by James Taylor. He spun her several times; I couldn't believe he was my husband. I was so blessed.

Then, the DJ asked for everyone to clear the floor, so that Edward and I could have our first dance. The lights lowered, and we danced to Van Morrison's "These are the Days". Edward even sang part of it to me in my ear as we swayed.

The rest of the evening was spent dancing with everyone, including several dances with Davis and Charlotte. Finally, it was everyone's favorite part…cake, bouquet toss, and garter belt.

Our cake was absolutely perfect. It had four tiers, as requested, and each layer had a purple ribbon around the end, with purple flowers surrounding the base, and a purple flower topper. As we had discussed it before, Edward knew not to try anything funny with me when it came to cutting and feeding each other the cake. Thankfully, he kept his promise.

The bouquet toss was next, and the DJ played "All the Single Ladies". Even though I knew Riley and Ali wanted to be a part of that, Edward and I had a special plan for them. So, I threw my bouquet to all the single ladies…and there weren't many of them…and Alyson, Jasper (Edward's best man)'s girlfriend, caught it. Everyone cheered, then we moved on to the garter toss. I was extremely nervous, because I knew Edward would see my surprise lingerie. So, they grabbed a chair, and had me sit in it. I felt sure everyone could see the nerves on my face as Edward disappeared under my dress. He made quick work of my garter, and reappeared with a grin on his face. As he stood, he leaned in to whisper in my ear,

"I can't wait to take those panties off you, Isabella. I hope you're not attached to them…they will not last the night."

The tingles returned, and I suddenly couldn't wait to get out of there. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. Edward and I had our final goodbyes, and then we rushed to the waiting elevators, which took us to the Penthouse Suite. On the elevator ride up, our lips never parted from one another. Our tongues became entangled, and I faintly heard the ping of the elevator. So, I reluctantly pulled away. Then, Edward unlocked the door. I barely got a chance to look at the décor before I was pushed against the door again.

"I know you want your first time to be special, and I'll give that to you, love, but we both have got to get ourselves under control first. So, I'm going to go to the bedroom right through those French doors, and you need to go to the bathroom, and we'll both get ready."

With that, he quickly pecked my lips, and left me panting against the door. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, where I removed my dress, made sure my lingerie was perfect, and that I had my new belly ring in place. It had a heart that dangled, with an "I do" charm. I thought Edward would love it. After a few more minutes of getting myself under control, I went to the French doors, and asked Edward if I could come in. When I heard his grunt, I knew I was ready.

With a final deep breath, I pushed the doors open. My heart fluttered a mile a minute, partly because this was the first time a man would ever see me so exposed in such an intimate way, but also because I was excited for what was to come.

The scene on the other side of the doors was something out of a fantasy. There were flowers and glowing candles on every imaginable surface, and there, in the middle of it all, was the love of my life.

Tears pooled in my eyes at the preparation and thoughtfulness that he put into making this night perfect. How did I ever get so lucky?

He looked over his shoulder from where he was standing and lighting the last of the candles, and froze in his tracks. The way his eyes bugged out of his head, and his jaw fell slack might have been comical if I hadn't been overcome with emotion.

"My love, you're exquisite. My wife."

He looked down at me with such love and tenderness that I felt as if I would burst from happiness.

"My husband."

Saying those simple, yet profound, words spurred him into action. His lips were on mine in an instant. He was kissing me so deeply that I felt it in my very soul.

Just as I was ready to push the open shirt off of his strong, broad shoulders, however, he pulled away, and rested his forehead against mine, cupping my face gently.

We were both breathing heavily, and I could feel the wetness begin to pool between my thighs.

"Please, Edward."

"Finally getting to put my hands on my beautiful bride is a blessing. I don't want to rush it. You have to understand, my love; you are giving me the most sacred gift that a woman can give to a man. I don't take that gift lightly. I'm truly the luckiest bastard in the entire fucking universe."

He punctuates his statement with a deep, meaningful kiss, only to let his mouth trail slow, open mouthed kisses all the way down my neck while his hands trail agonizingly slowly over my butt.

"So let me savor you."

"Yes," I moaned.

I felt him smile against my throat before continuing on his path down my body.

He pulled back only to lift me onto the large white bed.

"You're so beautiful, my love."

"So are you."

He crawled on top of me, blanketing me with his weight. I loved the feel of his hard body pressed into my softness; I didn't even bother to hold in my sounds of approval. Edward loved me being vocal.

Before I even realized it, I felt my bra give away. Edward propped himself up to look down at me as he gently slid one of the straps down my shoulder.

Butterflies erupted in my belly as he pulled the garment from my body, revealing my breasts to him for the first time.

"Fuck, you're perfect."

I didn't even get a chance to react before his mouth and hands were on me, teasing and licking at my flesh. The sensation was incredible, yet I was conflicted. I desperately wanted him to kiss me, but I didn't want him to stop what he was doing. I also wanted, no, needed, more.

I wrapped my long legs around him, and let him know, "More."

Those deep green eyes that I love opened, and my plea and he chuckled as he ground himself into me. He was as hard as steel, and the realization that I had done that to him was thrilling.

I rolled my hips against him, which earned a sexy grunt. It, thankfully, spurred him into action, and he finally abandoned my nipples, and headed down to where I needed him most.

He trailed his lips lovingly down my body, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses until he reached the edge of my white panties. He grabbed the lacy edge playfully with his teeth as he gripped my thighs to spread them open. I felt both embarrassed and excited, but, honestly, all of those thoughts disappeared the moment I saw his wedding ring glint in the candlelight. This was my husband, and that thought alone brought me a comfort I could never have imagined.

He ran his nose along my silk covered slit, and inhaled deeply. "You smell so fucking good, Isabella."

His voice was intense with need, and he wasted no time ripping the delicate fabric from my body. Before I had a chance to startle, he had his tongue buried deep within me.

"Oooohhhhhhh."

I'd never imagined that anything could feel so good.

I grabbed his unruly hair as he flicked his tongue against my nub, the steel ball only heightened the sensation against my sensitive flesh. I was a writhing, panting mess by the time I felt the unfamiliar coiling low in my belly.

It wasn't until he curled one of his long fingers inside of me, however, that I shattered into a million pieces. Bliss like I'd never imagined enveloped me, and I eagerly let go with a silent scream.

It felt like I was floating through a haze of euphoria; I never wanted the feeling to subside. All too soon, however, I could hear Edward's chuckle through the fog. My limbs felt heavy and a lazy, satisfied smile stretched my lips.

It wasn't long before the fog lifted, and I was determined to reciprocate.

I crawled over my husband, and let my hair tickle his strong chest as I kissed my way down his muscular form.

"You don't have to, love."

"I want to; honestly, I've been dreaming about this for weeks."

He swallowed deeply as he reached out to caress my face. "What did I ever fucking do to deserve an angel?"

I turned my face to kiss his palm before dropping my lips to his hip bone. I slid his tight black boxer briefs down his long legs, and haphazardly tossed them aside.

Holy crow.

I could never have prepared myself for the sight of his manhood; it was long and thick with a deep purple head. I briefly wondered how the heck that monstrosity was ever going to fit inside of me, but I was determined to make it work.

Taking a deep steadying breath, I tentatively leaned down to wrap my lips around the head. Edward's deep groan of appreciation ignited a hunger within me to satisfy him. With determination, I wrapped my hand around the base, and slid my mouth down as far as I could.

"Holy motherfucking fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!"

Startled, I sat up, hoping I didn't do something wrong. My eyes must've betrayed my fear because Edward was quick to reassure me.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wasn't expecting you to swallow my dick whole. That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever experienced, by the way."

His sexy grin and the compliment spurred me on to continue, but not without a bit of teasing, "I knew that not having a gag reflex would come in handy someday."

With that last cheeky comment, I went right back to, as he said, swallowing his dick. This time, with my newfound confidence, I experimented with using my tongue and varying amounts of pressure and speed until I had him begging.

"Fuck, my love, you're a fucking goddess."

One more deep groan, and he announced that he was coming. I took him all the way into my throat, and started swallowing around him, hoping to avoid the icky taste, or so I had read.

After a string of curses, he collapsed onto his back, taking me with him. He kissed me so deeply that I could taste myself on his tongue. It was so sexy.

His hands were everywhere, and, although there was a new sense of urgency coming from him, there was also a very distinct sense of reverence. I'd never felt so loved and so cherished as I did in the kisses leading up to our coupling.

He rolled us until he was settled between my thighs, and, when he pulled back to look into my eyes, I felt the weight of the moment. I was giving myself to this man forever.

He reached down to position himself at my entrance all while staring deep into my eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Marie, with all that I am. Thank you for this precious gift."

His words brought tears to my eyes, and he rested his forehead against mine as he pushed inside of me for the very first time.

"We are one."

I wrapped my arms around him, because the moment was more perfect than I'd ever dreamed it could be. Even the burning pain couldn't ruin it.

Edward peppered my face and lips with sweet, reverent kisses, gently brushing away my tears. All I could manage to say was that I loved him.

He moved slowly and gently, and, eventually, the pain numbed to more of a throb than the intense burning from before.

"Fucking Christ, love. You're so fucking tight. I can't. I can't hold on. Fuck."

"It's okay, Edward, let go. Make me yours."

His only response was the most guttural groan; I couldn't believe that I did that to him. I was in awe that I was able to bring him more pleasure than I ever imagined. As much as I was his, he was now a part of my body and soul forever.

"Thank you, my beautiful wife."

He let me relax for a bit, with him still inside me, before he pulled out. Edward kissed my lips one last time, and then walked over to the bathroom. He quickly returned with a washcloth, which he said, he would use to clean me, just so we wouldn't stain the bed. He finished cleaning me, and then slipped into the bed behind me. He instantly wrapped his arm around me. I had never slept with anyone before, but this felt natural. I was soon in dreamland, even though my reality was so much better than any dream.

 **The next morning**

I woke up before Edward the next morning, so I decided to enjoy the last few hours of my time in Colorado until Christmas by sitting outside. I quickly brushed my teeth, put on a loose sweater that reached just past my thighs, grabbed a blanket, and went out to the deck. I also brought my bible, and began having a quiet time, just as a quick thank you for all the blessings I had received. Just as I said "Amen", I felt a set of eyes on me. Edward was staring at me. My sweater had fallen, and it was showing off my chest. So, I stood up, dropping the blanket, and went up to him.

He opened his arms, and grabbed my face, kissing me gently.

"Good morning, Mrs. Masen."

"Good morning, Mr. Masen."

He chuckled,

"I'll never get tired of saying that; I love that you are mine."

"I'll never get tired of being called that; I love you, too."

"We have about two hours before our plane leaves, whatever will we do?"

It was my turn to chuckle, and then he continued,

"That is, if you aren't too sore, love."

I loved how thoughtful he was, but I wasn't sore. Not in the least.

"Well, Mr. Masen, I think we have some sexing to do."

With that, he scooped me into his arms, and we were on our way back to bed. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. Now that we were married, we had a whole new chapter of our lives to begin. I just couldn't wait to see what that entailed!

 **AN: Yes, they are married now, but, the story doesn't end here! I have about 13 more chapters planned! I am so sorry it took so long, but LailaB and I wanted it to be absolutely perfect! I am already working on Chapter 20, but am not sure when I can get it out. I am going to be one busy teacher this year…I'm taking a Gifted and Talented Certification class, I am doing all kinds of things after school, and so much more. But, I'll never abandon this story, rest assured! If you like this story, and want to see pictures of it, be sure to head on over to TWCS Library (I'm RAH07890 over there), and read/review there! 3 you all!**


	21. Chapter 20: A Look into Married Life

**Chapter 20**

 **A Look into Married Life**

 **BPOV**

 **AN: I still own nothing, except for the original characters, a newly acquired "A" in my "Introduction to Curriculum and Instruction for the Gifted Student" class, a teaching degree from a small, private, liberal arts college, and a 2010 blue Chevy Impala named Blue Steel. If you would like to see them, there are pictures in the TWCS version (I'm RAH07890 over there).**

My first alarm went off at 6:15. I am not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination, but, I had a lot to do today. However, the next thing I realized was that it was 6:30. I turned off my alarm, and groaned at the early hour. Edward doesn't have to wake up for another 40 minutes…lucky duck. As much as I would love to stay in bed with him, and give him my special good morning wake-up call (aka a blow job), I feel as though his favorite breakfast would be a close second. I walk into our closet, and look around for something to wear. However, I quickly realize I have no idea what the weather is going to be like.

I walk back into the bedroom, and see my phone has made its way to the couch in the lounge area of our bedroom. This shouldn't have surprised me. I was reading a book on my Kindle App when Edward came home, and then, one thing led to another, and we were soon making love on the bed…my phone and book long forgotten. So, I quickly check the weather, and see that it's going to be a 73°F, so, I go back into the closet and choose my outfit for the day; yoga pants with a simple t-shirt with sneakers. I also blush when I see the photo that I had taken for Edward in my bridal veil, white lace panties, and nothing else. _On the way to our honeymoon, Edward asked me,_

 _"Is there any way that I can get the photos you took blown up into a larger size?"_

 _I blushed,_

 _"Why? You don't like your book?"_

 _He shook his head,_

 _"No, Bella, I_ _ **love**_ _the book, but I think that I need to see those pictures more than once. I need to see them on a daily basis to remind myself of what a lucky fucking bastard I am to be the only straight man to see you like that."_

 _So, as soon as we were in North Carolina, I made a phone call to Riley, who promised to not only make the photos larger, but to also deliver them to our house as soon as he could. When we arrived back from North Carolina, there were two large packages in our foyer (Edward's parents had gotten our mail while we were gone, but had not opened a thing, thank God!). Edward immediately opened them, smiled a knowing smile, then ran them up to our bedroom, and immediately got to work on hanging one in plain view of our lounge. The other two he placed in our bedroom; one on the desk where he had his laptop, and the other in a frame beside his side of the bed. Now, they are on permanent display for us to see (well, mainly him, but I like to enjoy it now and again, too, to remind myself of how blessed I am that Edward is my husband, and only he gets to see me like that)._

After a quick reminiscing session, I go downstairs, and grab the homemade cinnamon rolls that I started making the night before; I let them rise in the fridge overnight. I knew Edward would be happy; the man loves his sweets. After putting the pan on the counter to get to room temperature before going in the over, I make a pot of coffee. I will need it if I am going to get everything on my list accomplished today.

A little while later, after making the icing, I hear feet coming down the stairs, and Edward singing to himself. It's a quirky little habit of his, but I love it all the same. Right then, the oven goes off, telling me it's time to put the rolls in the oven. I open the oven door, put the rolls in, and then, just as I am closing the door, strong arms make their way across my waist.

"You smell delicious, love."

"I think you're smelling the cinnamon rolls, Edward."

"Nope; it's all you. You smell like me, still. I love it." He growled, then bit my ear lobe. I melted in his arms.

"Edward…"

He then lets me go, and sees the icing on the counter. I notice him dipping a finger in the icing. I can't help but be a little jealous of that finger.

"Outstanding, but I wonder…how would this icing taste on you? I can only imagine it would make you even sweeter than usual."

When we first got married, a comment like that would have had me blushing so hard, and smacking him for being so naughty, but now…I just love his dirty mouth.

"Well, if I have any leftover from icing the cinnamon rolls, I'll consider saving some for you."

He kisses me then, and I lose myself in his kisses. He has his tongue ring in, and, each time my tongue touches it, he groans. All too soon, we part, and he moves to my neck, where he begins kissing and sucking my neck. I wear his marks with pride. He is so possessive, but I love every second of it. As if his rings on my finger don't already mark me as his, his marks on my neck make extra sure of it.

But, we don't get to have a kitchen quickie this morning; the oven goes off as Edward is 'finishing up' his latest mark. So, I pull away, get an oven mitt, and grab the rolls. I immediately reach for the icing, but Edward stops me. He quickly pulls out a small container and pours some icing into it.

"I want this icing on my sweet girl…you won't stop me."

I blush, and let him do whatever he wants. After he gathers his icing, he grabs a cup of coffee, and then makes his way to the dining room. I ice the cinnamon rolls, and then start plating them. Once they are perfect, in my eyes, I bring them to the dining room, where Edward is already sitting. We quickly say grace, and then dig in. Most mornings, I am not up before Edward, so he has his own breakfast, but I knew today was a special day for us. It was Edward's birthday. This year, we couldn't go to Massachusetts; Edward didn't feel that it would be right for him to take off for three months, when he had only been there for less than six months. His boss told him that, since he was now part-owner, he could do what he wanted, but Edward insisted that it wouldn't be right, or set a good example for those he worked with, but he did work shorter hours than everyone else. He only worked until 2 or 3 Monday through Friday.

We were silent through breakfast…well, mostly silent. Edward kept making his moaning sounds, and I squirmed in my seat with each one. He finally finished, and then kissed me once more before he announced he was leaving for work, and would call me at lunch so we could meet. Now, I am left to do the dishes, or, rather, I am left to load the dishwasher (best invention besides air conditioning). So, I put away the leftover cinnamon rolls and icing, and then load the dishwasher. I then make a list of things I have to do today. First on the list is laundry, so I gather up the dirty clothes, but it takes me a while, as Edward and I have dirty clothes all over our bedroom from our sexcapades. I sort them into the four categories Mom and Ga-ga taught me: white, darks, lights, and delicates. I decided to start with the whites. Since I was such a laundry lover, I somehow convinced Edward that I needed two washers and two dryers. He didn't complain, since he hated laundry.

After putting them in the washing machine, I started the grocery list for the week. I tried to only go grocery shopping once a week. I had already made a note of what we had in the house, and what I knew I needed for Edward's birthday dinner tonight, so I just needed to decide on the other meals. Saturday is our lazy day, so we don't bother making dinner. We just have leftovers. It took me a little longer than usual, but I got my list finished before the laundry was finished. After doing the whites, I decide to strip our bed; things can get pretty messy in our bed, and I'm not talking about food. So, I put the whites in the first dryer, then put the sheets and comforter in the washing machine. I don't start the dryer, though, because I am going grocery shopping.

Thankfully, both the Trader Joe's and Whole Foods aren't that far from the house, and I get my shopping done quickly. I'm cooking Edward's favorite tonight, filet mignon with roast potatoes, sautéed mushrooms, caramelized onions, green beans, and yummy bars for dessert.

Once I am home, and have put away the groceries, I put the sheets and comforter in the other dryer, and turn both on, and then start the next load of laundry. After that, I looked at the time; I've still got a good hour before Edward usually calls me during his lunch break. So, I decided to see if there was anything else that I could do around the house. I go into the living room, and find our favorite blankets strewn across the floor, instead of their usual place. It brings back memories of Tuesday night, when Edward came home to find me curled up on the couch, reading some erotic book on my Kindle.

 _I faintly heard the back door open, and Edward's voice call out,_

 _"Love? I'm home."_

 _I didn't respond, too engrossed in my book._

 _Suddenly, my Kindle was ripped from my hands,_

" _Hey! I was reading that!"_

 _He chuckled,_

" _I'm so much better than any book you could read. Besides, why would you even read this when you have the real deal every night?"_

 _I blushed,_

" _I've been trying to get more confident in the bedroom. I thought, if I read these books, they'd help me."_

 _He helped me stand, then gently kissed my lips,_

" _Love, you don't need to read in order to become confident in the bedroom. You become more confident each time we make love, or fuck. You just don't see it."_

" _Really?" I asked._

" _Really. Let me show you." He took my hand, and started leading me across the room, and up the stairs._

" _But, my blanket…"_

" _I'll warm you up soon enough."_

 _As soon as we were through the bedroom door, the clothes started flying, mine more so than his. Then, as soon as I was down to my bra and thong, he led me to the master closet, positioning me in front of him, and in front of the full-length mirror. After that, he started kissing my neck, talking as he did so,_

" _Did you know that you have this special spot…right…here *kiss*, that, when I kiss it, you just melt in my arms?"_

 _I knew the spot well. It was where my neck met my collarbone, and it also happened to be his favorite place to mark me, too._

 _His kisses stopped as he continued his speech,_

 _"You are so fucking tiny, love. I could wrap two of me around you, except for these breasts. Your tits are fucking amazing. The perfect handful; not too small and not too big."_

 _He then cupped then, as if to emphasize his point. Then, he removed my bra in one swift movement, that, had I not been looking, I would have missed it. Before I could even fully register being semi-nude in front of the mirror, Edward started twirling my nipples between his fingers. I leaned my head back, and moaned._

" _No, love. Look at us, look how fucking amazing you look under my fingers."_

 _This time, I couldn't look away. I was moving my body with his, as he played me like his piano. Then, his left arm wrapped around my waist, and his right made quick work of my thong. I was now fully nude in front of the mirror. I had never really looked at myself in the nude before, nor had I any desire to do so. Before Edward, I was almost ashamed of my body. I didn't like looking at myself, because I was convinced something was wrong with me, since all my friends had boyfriends (or, in some cases, girlfriends), and I had never been asked out before. When I met Edward, I was still, in some ways, scared that he'd see my body, and run away. He instantly quelled those fears. He made sure to compliment me at every turn. I loved it._

 _He then pulled at my belly ring, saying,_

" _I know it isn't the same as my tongue doing it, but it'll do for now." I didn't care if it was his tongue, or his fingers…him pulling at my belly ring did things to me. I was almost afraid to admit it, but, it made me think about our wedding night, and how he pulled on it with his teeth that night, each and every time._

 _Then, he moved further down, cupping me,_

" _Your pussy is perfection, Bella. So soft, and so wet…and it's all for me; no one else. No one has ever seen it, and no one else will see it. It's mine. You were made for me to touch, to kiss, and to fuck."_

 _His words made me even wetter, and he knew it,_

" _Damn, love, you're getting wetter. Can't have that go to waste."_

 _Then, he brought his hand up, and licked each of his fingers as though I were the sugar leftover from eating a donut._

 _Before I could really recover from that sight, Edward dropped to his knees, and pulled me close to his face as he began licking me in earnest. Then, he'd slow down, and just kiss me. Just when I thought I'd explode from impatience, he pulled back,_

" _You really don't know how gorgeous you look right now. Look at yourself in the mirror…see what I see when I do this to you."_

 _I tried to look, but my eyes were watering, so I blinked a few times, then, I saw it…I looked like a sex goddess (or what I imagined one to look like). My hair was a mess, my skin was flushed, and covered in Edward's marks, but I had never looked better. As soon as he saw me smile, Edward started up again. The barbell in his tongue was like icing on the cake; it made every single movement of his tongue more intense. Then, I was coming; I couldn't help it. It was a powerful one, too, but Edward didn't seem to mind. In fact, he loved it. He held me by the ass until I had finished…thank goodness, or I would have fallen over._

 _He then stood up again,_

" _Now you know how I see you."_

 _Then, he just left me to recover while he went into the shower. Once I got my bearings back, I followed him in, and saw him stroking himself through the shower door. I had to rectify this, so I quietly opened the door, and dropped to my knees. I swallowed him whole, and began working my mouth until he came just a short time later._

" _I'll never get over the fact that you can do that, love. I love you."_

" _I love you, too, Edward."_

 _Then, we finished washing, and then went back to the bedroom, and promptly fell asleep._

After reading for about an hour, I take the sheets out of the dryer, put Edward's colors in the dryer, and put my colors in the washer. I quickly go upstairs, and redo the bed linens. As I am smoothing out the pillows, my phone rings. Edward is coming home, and will be bringing home lunch/dinner from our favorite Asian bistro, Kuma's Asian Bistro.

I realized that I had at least an hour before he got home, so I quickly tried to get everything else on my to-do list done, like straighten up the bathrooms, and the clothes are folded. That was done pretty quickly, because I realized that I have already done those things; silly Bella. So, I decided to instead, take a quick nap on the couch in our living room…it's so comfy! When I woke up, I noticed that Edward was sitting in front of me, just watching me sleep. I quickly sat up, worried about what I had missed. He just smiled,

"Sleeping Beauty, welcome back to the land of the living."

"Happy Birthday, Edward."

"Thanks, love. Now, why don't we eat some Kumas?"

I smiled back,

"Sounds like a plan, then I'll get started on your birthday dinner."

Edward ran into the kitchen, and plated some food for us while I set up the TV for us to watch his favorite show, _The Office_. I had never seen it before, but Edward was introducing me to it, season by season (he had them all on DVD, and, since it was summer, he wanted to try and catch me up before the new season started that fall). We were currently on season two, and, in honor of his birthday, I decided we would watch his favorite episode of the season, "The Injury". I had really liked the series thus far, and Edward told me I needed to watch the rest whenever I could, even if it was without him. That was my plan for the rest of the summer; to binge-watch _The Office_ every chance I got.

When Edward returned, we watched the show while we ate. Every so often, Edward would laugh, and I would join him. I had to agree with him; this episode was hilarious. When we finished eating, I took our plates and silverware back to the kitchen, and put them in the dishwasher. I also took out the cinnamon rolls from earlier, along with the extra frosting, and placed a candle in one of the rolls. I lit it, and then carefully brought it all back to the living room.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Edward…happy birthday to you!" I sang.

Edward immediately took note of the extra icing, and his eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. As soon as I got in front of him, he blew out the candle, and then took it out. Locking his eyes with mine, he seductively licked the icing off of the candle. Then, I put the plates down on the coffee table. He immediately picked up the bowl of extra icing, and pulled me close to him. Then, he placed the icing on my neck, and licked it off.

If I wasn't wet before, I certainly was now. I moaned, and he growled into my neck.

"I thought this icing was delicious on its own, but, on you, love, it's divine. The best ambrosia. Only one other place would make it even better."

I knew where he was talking about, so I just enjoyed his honeyed voice,

"I know you washed the sheets today, but too damn bad; we're going to dirty them up again. I need some icing on my favorite dessert."

He then picked me up, threw me over his shoulders, and carried me in one arm while he carried the extra icing in the other. As soon as we entered the room, he placed the plate on his bedside table, and then tossed me onto the bed.

"Strip!" He commanded. I was suddenly glad he didn't ask me to speak; my throat was dry. I could have sworn all the liquid had gone to my kitty. I immediately started stripping. By the time I got to my lingerie, Edward stopped me.

Somehow, I found my voice,

"What, Edward? You don't want to see your favorite parts?"

He chuckled,

"That's not it, and you know it. In fact, my favorite part of your body is your eyes, not your tits and pussy. No, I stopped you because I am just in awe of how damn lucky I am that you are mine. It still doesn't seem real; I'm truly the luckiest bastard on the face of this earth."

Before I could say that I was the lucky one, Edward pulled me in for a kiss. This was no ordinary kiss, though, this kiss was meant to be passionate. Edward showed his dominance over me in the kiss, and I let him. I wanted him to be in control; in fact, I craved it.

When we broke away, Edward started kissing his way down my neck, stopping to leave his mark on me. Sure, I got odd looks when I went to the grocery store, or any other errand, but I loved showing them off. Along with my wedding ring, they were physical reminders of our love.

I didn't get to focus too much on the marks Edward left, because his lips were soon on my belly ring, tugging it with his teeth. I arched my back off the bed,

"Edward!"

I could see him smile, and then he went even further, taking a long lick from my opening to my clit. I was lost in the sensation. But, then, all too soon, he was gone again. Before I could voice my complaint, Edward was spreading the leftover icing onto my already wet kitty, and then dove back in to lick it off. When I moaned, he growled. Soon, I was screaming out his name, coming all over his face. When I felt him move away, I was almost a bowl of Jell-O, and my eyes were hazy. When I finally came around, I saw Edward licking his fingers.

"What in the name of all that is holy are you doing, Edward?"

"Well, love, if you want me to be perfectly honest, I am enjoying my new favorite snack…Isabella's pussy a la mode."

I giggled,

"Now for the main event…I'm not sure I can be gentle tonight, love."

"Edward, you know I'm fine with whatever you want to do to me. Besides, it's your birthday; do whatever you want."

This made Edward even more passionate; he turned us over, and had me on top of him. Now, I will admit that being on top had made me incredibly nervous the first time Edward had me do it…three days after our wedding night. But, in the months since our wedding, I have become very comfortable with almost everything Edward has exposed me to, sexually. There are a few things I haven't quite gotten the hang of, but I know I will.

Once I was on top of him, I took a moment to admire my husband. Six foot-three, full of muscle, six pack abs, and full of tattoos and piercings. How did I ever get so lucky? Then, I noticed his left hand on my hip…his wedding band glinted in the light, and I felt myself getting wetter.

"Love…are you getting wetter?"

I blushed,

"Yes…I can't believe I am yours."

"Well, believe it, love. I'm not going anywhere. Now, let's get to practicing making those babies we've been talking about; after all, practice makes perfect."

Edward had a point. We had both decided to wait until at least Christmas before starting to actively trying to get pregnant. That way, we would have almost a year of marriage under our belts before having children. But, that didn't mean we couldn't enjoy the baby-making process. After all, now that I was married, I wanted to have sex a lot! I mean, just looking at Edward sometimes got me all, as Ga-ga says, "hot and bothered".

Soon, our bodies found their natural rhythm, but Edward took it to a whole new level. I was feeling him in places I never thought possible before now. Then, I felt him hit a new spot, one I had never felt activated before. I let out a loud moan, and Edward sensed he was doing something right, and kept going. Then, before I knew it, I felt this odd sensation. It was like I was going to pee, but I knew that wasn't it; I always used the bathroom before Edward and I were together. But, I still couldn't shake this feeling, so I told Edward,

"I'm going to pee!"

He grinned, and kept pounding away,

"No you're not. Just relax; it'll be okay."

I trusted him, but I still couldn't shake the feeling. Then, the feeling became overwhelming. So, I lifted off of Edward, and saw a squirt of clear liquid leave my kitty, and hit Edward's tattooed chest.

I immediately covered my eyes as I sat back on his legs. I was ashamed.

Edward was laughing…how could he be laughing at a time like this? I wanted comfort, not laughter!

I opened my eyes, ready to scold him, when I saw him fist pump the air.

"What in the name of God's green earth are you so excited about Edward Anthony Masen? I'm over here ashamed beyond anything else, and you're giving God a fist bump."

He stopped, then smiled, and said,

"Isabella, love, I know you're ashamed, but, really, there is nothing to be ashamed of; what you did was natural. Granted, not many people do it, but it is all very natural."

I was about to open my mouth to scream at him about how messed up it was for it to be "natural" to pee on your spouse during sex, when he stopped me.

"Isabella, what you did was not what you think it was; you, love, just squirted."

"I'm sorry, I did what?!"

Then, Edward proceeded to explain to me what just happened. I guess I was really naïve when it came to matters of sex; I had never heard of squirting, nor had I ever seen it. Once I was calm again, I realized Edward still hadn't come, so I got my bearings back, and noticed he was still rock hard. After that, I rode him to his heart's content, where we both got to come, and I collapsed onto his chest, where we both fell asleep for a short nap.

When I woke up a few hours later, I noticed how dirty the sheets were, thanks to the icing, my squirting, and our combined juices. I decided to run another load of laundry once Edward got up. In the meantime, I grabbed a robe and went back downstairs to see if there was anything else I could do in the kitchen. Noticing that everything was fine, I went in to the living room, and decided to watch Jeopardy! I had recorded it earlier in the day; Edward and I liked to watch it together to see, between the two of us, who would "win", should we ever be on the show, which we had no intentions of ever trying out.

Jeopardy was just about to start the "Double Jeopardy" round when Edward came downstairs, sleep pants showing off the "v" of his hips, and looking sexy as anything. I immediately paused Jeopardy.

"You could have woken me up so I wouldn't wake up alone."

"I would have, but you were sleeping so soundly that I just couldn't bear to wake you up. Besides, you were already snoring."

"I do not snore, Isabella."

"Yes, you do. But, I love you anyway."

I walked up to him, and he pulled me into a short, sweet kiss. We watched the rest of Jeopardy, and then decided on a late dinner, but Edward didn't mind; in fact, he actually helped me grill the steaks! After dinner, we were both stuffed, but managed to watch three more episodes of _The Office_ before going back to the bedroom to change our sheets. Edward and I had learned during the first few weeks of our marriage that I got extremely wet during sex, so we would have to change our sheets more often than we originally thought. So, we bought more sheet sets. Thankfully, we also bought multiples of each set, so we could enjoy the set for longer than just one wash. While Edward was stripping the bed, I grabbed an identical set from the linen closet that was in our bathroom. When he returned, we both worked on making our bed.

I must admit that I was much better at making the bed than Edward; it may have to do with the fact that my parents, and both sets of grandparents required that I make my bed every morning before going anywhere. It was rough, but I am the best at hospital corners now. Edward, bless his heart, struggles with making sure the fitted sheet is on correctly.

But, it's the little things that make me so happy. Sure, he may not be the best at making the bed, but he does other little things that make me swoon. He always leaves me a handwritten note if he leaves before I wake up. He writes songs for me. He fills my car with gas so I never run out, and he is always holding my hand when we are in public together. I am truly blessed to call him my husband.

 **AN: This chapter was my first attempt at writing lemons. I hope I did well. Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**


	22. Chapter 21: The Second Best Day

**LMIT**

 **Chapter 21**

 **The Second Best Day in the World**

 **EPOV**

 **AN: I was hit hard by a hurricane, and now I have learned that my father has leukemia, in addition to full-blown pulmonary fibrosis (which means his lungs are completely scarred by fibroids. Normal lungs look black on x-rays…his currently are as white as a sheet). There is nothing that can be done for either condition (the pulmonary fibrosis can be cured with a transplant, but with his condition, we can't. His platelet count is at 14,000 {normal for you and me is about 150,000}, and to treat the leukemia would also reduce his platelet count as well), so we (my mom, brother, and I) are at a loss for what to do, how to feel, etc. I am trying to stay as strong as I can, but please understand why I may not be able to find time to write as much as I REALLY want to, believe me. But, I will never give up on this story; I already have an outline, so I know how it is going to end. Just have to find the will, and the time to write.**

 **In good news, I know it has been a while since we have heard from Edward. But, remember, I did tell you we wouldn't hear from him very often. This is a special chapter, in more ways than one.**

The summer was coming to an end. Isabella and I had gone to visit both our families in Massachusetts for a week during the Fourth of July holiday. Ga-ga, Charlie, and Renee were always welcome at my parents' place; I knew both Isabella and I were grateful that was the case. We had both shared horror stories of in-laws not getting along. I did think it strange, though, that Renee's mother and father had only showed up at our wedding, and hadn't been heard from since. But, Isabella assured me that they, more than once, shared their disapproved of my tattoos and piercings with her. Too damn bad; my wife loves them (and isn't afraid to show me in the comfort of our bedroom), I love them, and they don't make me any less of a person.

Back to the present; I was still working from 9-3 every week day at the tattoo parlor. Some of the employees were a little ticked that I didn't work longer, but, as I told them, "I own half of this building and business, so I can work whenever I damn well please." I knew Bella liked me having shorter hours, but, at the same time, it was a longer commute; it was a 2 hour commute (one hour to get there, one hour to get back). Having the weekends off was a blessing. While I didn't really have to work, I liked to keep my mind busy. One of the best parts of my new job was that I no longer had to pierce anyone. That's right, Speakeasy was a tattoo-only establishment.

I didn't like leaving Bella home alone, but, some days, I brought her with me, and let her spend the day with my mom. I never knew what they did together, but they always had a great time. One day, towards the end of July, though, Bella texted me,

 _Don't be mad, but I have a surprise for you when you pick me up.-Isabella_

My mind immediately flooded with all kinds of possibilities.

 _ **What kind of surprise, Isabella? What did you do?**_ - _ **Edward**_

What I received back was not a text, but a picture with a caption

 _Meet Fenway! He's two years old, and Esme and I couldn't resist! We have already bought everything he needs to come home with us today._

I couldn't help but shake my head. I guess he would keep her company during those days I was gone. I was suddenly thankful our backyard was fenced in, but I had a suspicion he would only go back there to use the bathroom. I spent the rest of my time at work just trying to think about how our lives were now revolved around not just the two of us, but a dog as well.

When I finished with my last client at 3:15, a little later than usual, Dave, one of the other artists, yelled out,

"Masen, your girl's here to see you, and she isn't alone."

My client laughed at me, so, since he was a semi-regular, I shooed him away. Then, I clocked out, and went out front to see Isabella…and Fenway. I gave her a quick kiss, then kneeled down to let Fenway smell me. I never pet a dog without the dog giving me a sign it was okay to do so. When Fenway put his head down, I realized he knew I was in charge. So, I started petting him behind his ears, just as my dogs growing up had enjoyed.

Soon, Fenway was sprawled out on the sidewalk, showing me his belly, and moving all around. Finally, I had to stop, because Bella said she wanted to get home. She wanted to show Fenway his new home.

As soon as we got home, Bella took Fenway on a "tour", and ended with his sleeping area, which would be in our living room. He loved the pool area, and I could tell that, given the chance, he would jump in, and stay until we told him to get out. But, he was also very protective. When anyone came close to the house that he could see, he would come find us, and stay until we told him it was safe.

Now, life with Fenway had become routine. I took him on early morning walks, since I was up early to go to work. Bella and I took him on walks right after dinner. I fed him after our morning walks, and Bella fed him the rest of the day. He loved being with us, no matter where we were. I did manage to keep him out of our bedroom, but, anytime Bella was in the kitchen cooking, he was at her feet, waiting for her to drop something. If we were in the living room, he was on the couch with us. One afternoon, I found him and Bella snuggled up on the couch together. I couldn't help but take a picture with my iPhone.

But, today was a different day. First, Bella was up before I was, which was strange for a Friday. But, I dismissed the thought as soon as I smelled her famous French toast, made with homemade bread, for breakfast. Usually, I had a breakfast burrito that was in the freezer (Bella made them in bulk for me so I didn't have to worry about my breakfasts in the mornings), so I wasn't complaining. This was the best week ever. I woke up on my days off with a blow job, so I was already on cloud nine. Now, I got to eat one of my favorite breakfasts (besides my wife's pussy) before work? Yeah!

I walked downstairs, and saw that Fenway was already in the kitchen watching Bella intently…just waiting for her to drop something.

"Fenway, I already gave you a piece. You have your own breakfast. No more treats until snack time."

I had to laugh. Bella loved spoiling Fenway, but I was no better. He really was the best dog for our little family.

"Good morning, love."

Bella jumped,

"You scared me!"

"I'll make it up to you, love."

Bella turned off the oven, and walked over to me, still in her nightgown.

"I wanted to surprise you."

I caught her lips in mine, roughly. I wanted my wife, and I wanted her now. She looked entirely too innocent to be cooking breakfast. As soon as I had permission, I thrust my tongue into her willing mouth. She touched my piercing with her tongue, and it made me growl. With that, I grabbed her legs, wrapped them around my waist, and headed back for our bedroom.

The sheets were still in disarray from when I woke up; I couldn't make a bed to save my life. Plus, I knew Bella might go back to bed after breakfast, as she sometimes did. I tossed her onto the bed. She giggled, even though she knew what was coming…literally.

I took a deep breath, trying to gather my thoughts. Bella was too damn sexy for her own good; but only in the privacy of our home. In public, she was innocent, and modest. When I kissed her cheek, she blushed, when I held her hand, she giggled; it was so funny to me, because only I knew the truth. She was only innocent to the world; she was my little sex kitten in private.

Before she could turn her giggles into a full belly-laugh, I dove in between her legs with my face first. I had to have a taste of her this morning, as part of my breakfast. Her juices dripped down my chin as she moaned out. She grabbed at my hair; I grabbed at her hips. All too soon, she was coming, and I was more than happy to drink her juices. When I pulled away, I took a look at my gorgeous wife. She was still wearing her nightgown, but it had ridden up to expose her stomach, and was close to exposing those fuck-awesome tits of hers.

I pulled the rest of her nightgown off of her, and then slammed my rock-hard cock inside of her. She moaned, and I groaned. Usually, I was quite vocal during our love-making/fucking, but this time was different, for some reason. I just relished being in the moment, and could only concentrate on the sound of our skin slapping together. We soon came together, and then I collapsed on top of her.

She giggled again, and I began kissing her neck.

"Edward, baby; as much as I love you being on top of me, you've got to get to work, and I've got a doctor's appointment, and then I'm meeting Riley for lunch."

Doctor's appointment? This was news to me.

"Are you okay, love?" I looked her in the eyes, trying to see if I had missed any signs of sickness.

"I'm perfectly healthy, Edward. It's just time for my yearly appointment with my gynecologist. Before you ask, it's a woman; it's always been a woman. I didn't want any man to ever see me there except for my husband."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Okay, love. Now, to clean up the bed…again."

Bella laughed,

"We seem to do that a lot, but I don't mind. Let's clean up, and we can actually get some real food into our systems."

We cleaned up the bed, and walked downstairs. Fenway was waiting for us at the foot of the stairs, as though he knew what we were doing. I just rubbed his head.

As soon as we passed him, he followed us to the kitchen, hoping for a snack. We decided to eat at the breakfast bar this morning. I noticed Bella wasn't eating as much as she normally did, but I chalked that up to her nerves. Bella had expressed her dislike for the gynecologist more than once. She always complained that the Pap test, or whatever it was called, was really uncomfortable. Though, she did admit that, since she was used to my "python-like cock", she was hopeful it wouldn't be as bad this time.

As soon as we finished, I loaded the dishwasher, and kissed Bella good-bye. I also rubbed Fenway a few more time, and let him say good-bye in his own way (lots of licks on my arm). Then, I was off for an hour's commute into Chicago.

All the way to Speak Easy, my mind wandered. I couldn't help but think about everything that had happened in just a short amount of time. Not only had I met, and married, the love of my life, but now we were settled into our lives, and couldn't be happier. I was back in my hometown (or, at least, close to it), and Bella was finally in a place she where she felt like home. She admitted she loved NYC, where she grew up, but it was never 'home' to her. We were now creating new memories in Naperville.

Before I realized it, I was at work, ready for my full day of clients. The beauty of owning an appointment-only shop was that I could choose which clients to work with, and which to pass on to the other artists. Today, my list was varied, from simple roses to an intricate portrait of the client's grandfather, who recently passed away from complications due to Alzheimer's. When I got to my station to set up for the day, I noticed a note at my station.

 _ **Dearest Edward,**_

 _ **You will do great things today! I love you! See you when you get home, handsome. I'll be waiting for you.**_

 _ **Isabella**_

I wondered how she could have gotten this to my station without me realizing it, but I quickly dismissed the thought. Bella was a favorite of the entire staff, and probably got one of them to deliver it for her. I immediately got to work, starting with the portrait for Casey. I had decided to take my hardest clients in the morning. The portrait took longer than I thought it would, but it didn't run in to my next client. When I got to my lunch break, I called Bella, who answered on the first ring,

"Love, are you finished with your appointment?"

"Yep. Just like I said, everything is just fine. Nothing to worry about, Edward."

"Glad to hear it. By the way, are you still meeting Riley for lunch?"

"We actually had brunch, but, yes, we did meet up. He and Ali are doing well. Riley's actually working from home, so it works out. We're actually on our way to their townhouse now. I'll spend a little while there, and then go back home to let Fenway out."

"Ok, love. Just making sure you were okay. I love you."

"Love you, too. By the way, what would you like for dinner tonight? I thought we'd go off-menu tonight."

I had to laugh to myself; Bella always planned out our meals so meticulously that she had a menu planned out for each week.

"I think your roast potatoes would be a nice touch for dinner. I'll let you decide the rest, love. You always make the best meals, but don't tell Ga-ga, and my grandmother that."

She giggled into the phone,

"Have a good afternoon, Edward."

"You, too, love."

Once we hung up, I got excited for dinner. But, then again, I was always excited to eat Bella's cooking. I was just thankful that we had a home gym, so I could stay in shape. Otherwise, I would be as big as a house. She loved to cook, and I loved to eat her cooking.

I quickly ate my leftovers of spaghetti and meatballs, and then went back to work, anxious to get home to my wife.

The rest of the afternoon flew by, and soon it was time to go home. The whole way there, all I could think about was how much I couldn't wait to spend the entire weekend fucking Bella's brains out. That's about how we spent most weekends…not that either of us complained a bit.

When I pulled in to the garage, and then went into the house, I stopped. Bella had decorated the house as though we were going to have a party. As far as I knew, there was no reason to celebrate. It was August 13th, no reason to celebrate. Her birthday wasn't for another month, my birthday had past, and no one was coming to visit. I took cautious steps,

"Isabella…love?" I called out.

"In here, Edward!" I heard her call out from what I knew to be the dining room. So, I cautiously walked into the dining room, not sure what to expect.

When I did, I saw Bella sitting at her usual seat, dinner already served, and a gift in front of my usual place at the head of the table.

"What's this?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, I thought you needed a gift to help celebrate almost six months of work. You do so much, and you still come home to me and Fenway. You're the best."

She stood, then pulled me into a kiss, which I immediately deepened. Her kisses were addictive. But, before I could move my hands to her ass, she pulled away.

"Come, enjoy dinner, and your present."

When I got a good look at the dinner, I saw my favorite roast potatoes, her recipe for sautéed broccoli, mushrooms, and carrots (they always tasted good, but I never could figure out her secret), and what I knew to be steak roulade. I wondered how long Bella had spent on dinner, but, the gift really got my attention. Bella was the best gift giver, so I couldn't wait to open it. So, I asked,

"Can I open my gift first?"

Bella nodded, more enthusiastic than I had ever seen her. So, I sat down at my spot, and gingerly started opening the gift in front of me. When I finished, and opened it, tears welled in my eyes. There, inside the box, was a baby onesie that read, "My daddy's tattoos are cooler than your daddy's".

"Isabella?"

When I looked up at her, she nodded,

"Yes, Edward. You're going to be a daddy. I had it confirmed this morning."

"But, how? I mean, you haven't had any symptoms. Believe me, Tanya filled us all in on each and every one of her pregnancy symptoms."

She blushed,

"Well, I haven't had any of the usual symptoms. I have missed two periods; not that you'd notice that one. But, I also have had some headaches, but they've mostly been very mild, and only when you were at work, so you wouldn't have noticed that, either."

"So, do we have an estimated arrival for our little one?"

She nodded,

"March 13; I want to tell everyone else soon, but, for now, I want to keep it to ourselves."

I stood again, and pulled her into a searing kiss. This was my wife, my love, and, now, the mother of my child. She didn't know it yet, but I was already thinking of lyrics to write a song for my unborn child.

 **AN: As always, please review :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Baby Blues

**Chapter 22**

 **Baby Blues**

 **BPOV**

 **AN: Well, I am very saddened to tell you all that, after a VERY short battle with leukemia, my father passed away on December 2 (he was only officially diagnosed on November 29). We (my mom, brother, and I) are still in shock, and cannot even begin to imagine life without him. However, this story continues to be a bright spot in my life (I have only had a few negative reviews). I also have the wonderful news of a new family member (my cousin had a baby October 14; first baby in our family since 1999). I got to meet the baby at my father's funeral, and I got to see both my best guy friend (we went through all 12 years of school together) and my roommate in college. Not the best of times to see all of those people, but, still wonderful to have them there for me and my family. Now, onto the newest chapter. We are back to the prologue with this chapter, and you'll see some elements of the prologue here (I just changed some of the wording). Don't forget to review at the end, please. :D**

I was thrilled to be pregnant so soon. My cousin, Meg, had told me her struggles of getting pregnant. I worried about whether that would be me one day. Even though I was younger than Meg (she didn't get married until she was 30), I still worried. But, once it happened, I was surprised, but happier than I was when Edward asked me to be his wife (and that was a very happy moment indeed). When I told Edward, his eyes seemed to tear up. He had confided in me that he had always wanted to be a dad, but was worried that it would never happen for him.

He insisted on coming to all of my appointments, even if he had to meet me there, instead of driving me. It was the sweetest thing. During our next appointment, we heard the baby's heartbeat, and I swear I saw a tear forming in Edward's eye.

"That's our baby in there, love. It's really there." He said as we listened.

I could only nod; my eyes were welling up with tears. I had longed for this day ever since I was a little girl, and now it was here. I couldn't believe it.

With each new milestone of my pregnancy, Edward was right there, eager to be a part of it. When we told our parents, he was the one who thought of the way to announce it. We told his parents, as well as Tanya and her family; a small package that read "The best gifts come in small packages", with a pacifier inside with a note attached "Coming soon! March 2013" was the grandparents' announcement. Tanya and Laurent's was a coupon that read "Coupon: Good for one niece or nephew, redeemable March 13, 2013."

Esme yelled out,

"Really?!"

When we both nodded, she came over, and began hugging me. Then, Tanya and Laurent read it. They smiled at us, just like Carlisle did.

When Charlotte asked why everyone was so happy, I explained,

"Charlotte, your Uncle Edward and I are going to have a baby."

Her eyes lit up,

"Aunt Bella…when?!" She was so happy.

"Not until March."

"Oh, man! I can't wait that long!"

Then, she started talking to the baby,

"Hello, baby! I can't wait until you get here! I love you so much already. I have a lot to teach you. I am the one in control. Now, Davis may be older than you, but I am older than he is, so I am in charge. I'm going to be like your sister! Hurry up so I can meet you!"

I had to smile; both Charlotte and Davis were the best niece and nephew I could have asked for, or imagined.

When it came to announcing it to my parents, and Ga-ga, however, since this was their first grandchild, and first great-grandchild, respectively, we decided on a different approach. We set up an impromptu photo shoot with Fenway. Then, we shared the pictures with everyone over dinner, explaining that we had new pictures of Fenway that we just had to share. When they saw the pictures, everyone gasped. In the picture, Fenway appeared to be looking at a book that was titled How to be a big brother, with pictures from our first ultrasound in front of the book.

My mom and Ga-ga were in tears, and my dad was in shock.

"Is it true, Bella?"

When I nodded, he came over, and gave me the biggest hug.

"My little girl, becoming a mom. Never thought I'd see the day. I'm so happy for you, Bella!"

Mom, Ga-ga, and I then spent the next few moments squealing, and giggling. We were thrilled. I was the youngest in my family, and now there would be a new baby joining in the fun. Soon, my mom was on the phone with Edward's mom, and both were giggling about being grandmothers. Ga-ga was thrilled,

"I'm excited to be a great-grandmother, Bella. I was so worried that I wouldn't be here to see this. You make me so proud!"

I smiled, and hugged her. Then, I served up dessert. Once everyone had retired to our guest bedrooms, Edward and I went to our room, too. I was in my nightgown, and he was only in his boxers. As I was brushing my teeth, he came up behind me, and put his arms around my waist,

"Thank you so much, love, for making my life so much more than I could ever ask or imagine."

I spit out my toothpaste, and then turned around to face him,

"And thank you, Edward, for doing the same for me. I love you."

Instead of replying verbally, Edward kissed my lips. The kiss soon turned passionate, and then, his hands made their way to my ass, where he helped me lift my legs to wrap around his waist. Before I knew what end was up, I was on my back and on the bed, with Edward kissing his way down my body. Then, he began peeling off my nightgown, and placing kisses all over my breasts. When I let out a moan, he tutted me,

"Now, love, you don't want your parents to know what we're doing in here. Even if it is our own house, I know for a fact that your daddy doesn't want to even entertain the idea of his little girl doing what we are about to do. Hell, he probably still thinks you're a virgin, and we got pregnant by artificial insemination. Now, stay quiet, or I'll be forced to stop."

That shut me up really quick. I did not want him to stop…I wanted him to continue. With his tongue ring, and lip ring in place, my skin was extra sensitive. Not to mention, my breasts were already sensitive from the pregnancy; once he added in the piercings, I was already about to explode.

Right before I could reach my climax from his mouth alone, he stopped. Then, he continued down my body, and stopped before reaching my kitty. He started talking to my belly,

"Hello little one. This is your Daddy. I am so ready to meet you; I've waited my entire life to become a father. You're literally a dream come true. I know you're already going to be wonderful, no matter what. Just wanted to let you know how excited your Mommy and I are that you are coming. We love you!"

My eyes started welling up with tears; damn, Edward really did have a way with words. Before I could thank him, he continued down my body, as though hadn't just said the sweetest speech to our child. He was a man on a mission. I had been on my elbows, ready to thank him, when he licked from my opening to my clit. That sent me flying back onto the bed, and I quickly grabbed a pillow to help deafen my moans. His rings were at it again; they made every nerve ending fire away. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I could only focus on how wonderful Edward and his tongue felt in that moment.

Then, my orgasm hit me like a freight train. But, Edward was ready, and, before I could come down from my high, he was slamming into me. We had asked the doctor about rough sex, and she told us it was fine, as long as I wasn't uncomfortable. Edward, who was normally quite vocal during sex, was suddenly reduced to only grunts and groans. Then, right before he came, he put his mouth close to my ear,

"Your pussy somehow feels even better now that you're pregnant. I think I'll fuck you every night. How did I get so lucky?"

I could only moan. Then, both of us came; thankfully, it wasn't as messy as it usually was. I would hate to have my mom, dad, or, even Ga-ga walk in on me bringing our sheets down to the laundry room. When we had finally come down from our high, Edward pulled out of me, and then snuggled up behind me, as per our usual night-time routine. Then, I fell asleep.

 **Fast Forward to the Prologue, aka four, almost five months pregnant**

I was so happy. My pregnancy had been going along quite smoothly. My only real hiccup had been I was way more tired than I had ever been, so I didn't get to cook as much as I wanted to (and I wanted to cook a lot, so that I wouldn't have to once the baby got here). But, Esme was fantastic, and she helped when she could. Ali and Riley were thrilled for me, too. Riley promised he would help in any way that he could. He immediately started making plans for a baby shower. While Ali told me that they were willing to help make some outfits for the baby (and they really were a great seamstress). Ga-ga had visited twice, and helped me start to set up a nursery with both Esme and Tanya's help, too. She was thrilled to be having a great-grandchild, and couldn't wait to find out whether it was a boy or girl (though, she admitted she would be happy with either one). Both my parents, and Edward's parents had told us that they had already started on a nursery at both of their respective homes. I told them to wait until we found out the sex, but they couldn't wait.

Edward and I were excited to find out about the sex of the baby, too. Our doctor had told us that she could tell us at our five month appointment, and, trust me, we were counting down the days. We had even begun looking up gender superstitions, just to see if we were correct when the time came. From what we had read to this point, the sex was still a mystery. There were some items that were clearly boy, and some that were clearly girl. So, we weren't sure. We didn't have a personal preference.

Now, here I was at my latest doctor appointment. I walked into the waiting room, and felt as though everyone's eyes were on me. I mean, I was four, almost five, months pregnant, but I also felt like they were silently judging me, but I didn't know why. I told the receptionist my name, and my appointment time, and she told me to just wait in the room until they called my name. Edward couldn't be with me for this appointment, but promised to be with me during the next one.

I sat down next to a woman who looked innocent enough, but soon the judging tone was evident,

"So, is the baby due before or after high school graduation?"

I was shocked at her gall; who says that to a total stranger? I mean, did she not see my wedding rings? But, I composed myself before speaking,

"Well, ma'am, considering I am 22 years old, I would say the baby will be born after high school graduation, wouldn't you?"

She slunk back in her seat. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long,

"Isabella Masen, please come to the back", the voice on the loud speaker said.

I was so happy to be away from that woman, and also to get called back soon…my bladder was about to explode.

"Mrs. Masen, if you would please step on the scale."

I always hated this part of the appointment, but, I was happy to see that my child was growing with each pound that I gained.

"130 pounds; you're up four from your last appointment, which is right on track. Now, it says here that you have an ultrasound today, is that right?"

I nodded,

"The last regular one before we find out the sex. My husband insisted that he be here for that one, but he can't be here today."

She nodded at that,

"I completely understand. Well, I know your bladder is probably about ready to burst, so let's try to get you into the ultrasound room, and with Dr. Hibbard, okay?"

I just followed her into the room. She told me to just sit, and wait, and the doctor would be in soon. I knew what that meant…another ten or fifteen minute wait, while I tried to concentrate on other things besides my full bladder.

I tried to think of baby names to distract me. So far, I liked the name Grayson for a boy, or Grace for a girl, Riley, or Ryleigh, depending on whether it was a boy or girl, Anthony for a boy (after all, both Edward and his father had the name), Melody for a girl, and Charles for a boy. I had just started thinking of first and middle name combinations when I heard a knock on the door.

"Isabella?"

"Come on in."

It was Dr. Hibbard. She smiled as she entered the room with the ultrasound technician.

"How are you today, Bella? Anything you'd like to report?" She asked as she measured my stomach; I was measuring a little smaller than the typical pregnancy, but nothing to worry about…Dr. Hibbard assured me that was normal with a baby who may be smaller than the average fetus.

"Well," I started, "I have a rather full bladder," both Dr. Hibbard and the tech, Bree, laughed, "But, other than that, nothing really has changed. I have started feeling slight flutters of kicks, but nothing stronger than a flutter."

Dr. Hibbard smiled again,

"That's a wonderful sign, Bella. Now, let's get a look at that baby!"

I giggled,

"Ok, just be sure not to reveal the sex. Edward really wants to be here when we find out."

"I'll make sure I don't reveal anything. Now, I must warn you, some babies are modest, even in the womb; they cross their legs every time the ultrasound gets near them. Don't be surprised if we can't find out next time."

I smiled,

"No worries; that's next time. Let's just get through this as quick as we can…my bladder can't hold it much longer."

I leaned back on the chair, and then Dr. Hibbard turned off the light, and left the room.

The tech went through the usual parts of the ultrasound, but suddenly stopped once she went over the baby's heart.

"Hmmm…that's interesting…" she commented.

I was suddenly concerned,

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's probably nothing. Let me get Dr. Hibbard. She knows more about the ultrasound than I do."

I was suddenly very concerned, what was wrong with my baby?

In an instant, Dr. Hibbard was back in my room, and began looking at the ultrasound. Then, her face fell.

"Isabella, we are going to need to schedule another ultrasound in a few days. There is something on the ultrasound, but we want to make sure that is isn't just a fluke. Can you come in again, say, on Friday?"

I nodded, unable to speak. There was something wrong with my baby…but, what?

 **AN: Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger of sorts, but all will be revealed in the next chapter, whenever I can get to it. Like I have said before, I have a plan for this story, so I know what will happen next, it's just finding the time to write it. Don't forget to review! I love, and try to respond to, each and every one of them.**


	24. Chapter 23: What It Means to Be Loved

**Chapter 23**

 **What It Means to Be Loved**

 **BPOV**

 **AN: Once again, I own nothing. Thank you all for your love and support during this difficult time. It means more than you will ever know. Now, I will say that there are some religious themes in this chapter; remember that Bella and Edward are Christians. Now, this doesn't affect the quality of the story, just enjoy it, okay?**

" _Isabella, we are going to need to schedule another ultrasound in a few days. There is something on the ultrasound, but we want to make sure that is isn't just a fluke. Can you come in again, say, on Friday?"_

 _I nodded, unable to speak. There was something wrong with my baby…but, what?_

After cleaning off my belly, the tech and Dr. Hibbard left me in the room. I willed myself to just make it to the bathroom. I was determined to make it to my car before breaking down. That was one of the hardest things I had ever done up until that point. After using the bathroom, I made my way to checkout.

The woman behind the counter, who I could see was named Jenny, was so sweet as she spoke,

"Well, Isabella, Dr. Hibbard wants you to come back in for another ultrasound. The soonest I have is Monday at 3, is that a problem for you?"

"No, that's fine. I'll be sure to ask my husband to come with me; he cannot wait to find out if the baby is a boy or girl." _There was no reason for this woman to know my secret pain_.

"Fantastic! We will see you then! Have a wonderful afternoon, Isabella."

I walked out of the office, and immediately called Edward, but I got his voicemail. I was not about to leave a voicemail on his phone with me crying throughout. So, I got in my car, and went straight to his shop, which was, thankfully, only 15 minutes away.

As soon as I pulled up, I saw Edward in the window. He couldn't see me, but I was so happy to see him. He was not working on a client, so that was great. I never knew when Edward would have a client, since Speakeasy was an appointment-only tattoo shop. I went up to the door, and pressed the blue button, which would alert the artists to my presence, and then, they would open the door.

I went up the stairs, and directly to Edward, who, apparently, had been told I was on my way up, because he was already turned around with his arms open. As soon as I was in his arms, I broke down. I cried more than I had ever cried before, and that included when Poppy died. Edward never said a word, just let me cry in his arms, and softly rocked me as his fingers ran through my hair.

After what felt like I was all cried out, I slightly pulled away from Edward. He moved his hands to my cheeks, and asked,

"Why are you crying, my love? I thought today was supposed to be a happy day; last ultrasound before we find out what little Bug is."

I pulled myself together, and then told him,

"They found something on the ultrasound. They wouldn't tell me what it was, and now I have to go back on Monday to find out. I'm terrified to find out what it could be. Maybe I'm just overreacting; you know, Ga-ga always says there is a plan for everything."

He just nodded, then said,

"I don't know what it could be, Bella. But, I'll go with you for your appointment. I don't have any clients on Monday, so that is perfect."

We just stood there in our embrace once again. We were in our own world, where nothing could hurt us.

Eventually, I went back home, and, after letting Fenway out, started on supper. I really needed an excuse to just clear my mind. I didn't want to think about the baby, the ultrasound, or anything, really. If I did, my mind would never shut off, and I wouldn't be able to sleep until Monday night. Then, just as I started cooking the vegetables, I felt it. A kick. An honest-to-goodness kick. My baby was reminding me that he or she was strong, too. No matter what the ultrasound said.

Just like that, my viewpoint changed. I was determined to no longer focus on the bad; I wanted to focus on the good. No matter what happened, I was chosen to be this child's mother for a reason. So, imagine Edward's shock when he came home to see me dancing in our kitchen to "Baby, I Love You" by the Ronettes.

I saw his jaw drop for a brief second, then he joined in, swaying behind me with his hands on my hips. We soon fell into a groove of our own. When the song was over, he stopped the playlist I had going, and then asked,

"What has changed your attitude, love? Not that I'm complaining; I'm just trying to reconcile the two Bella's I've seen today. First, you were a crying mess, now, you are dancing like there is no tomorrow."

I blushed, then continued,

"Well, I've decided that, no matter what the ultrasound on Monday says, that I am going to enjoy every moment of this pregnancy. God had a reason for giving us this child, so I say let's enjoy every bit of it. Besides, I felt him or her kick for the first time today."

His expression changed,

"Really?! Oh my fucking god…no way! I missed it?!"

The baby must have sensed their father was home, and happy, because they started kicking again.

"Edward, give me your hand!"

He didn't question it, and placed both his hands on my belly.

"That's our baby in there…our little bug." Then, he got down on his knees to talk to him or her.

"It's your Daddy again. I'm so fucking excited to be your father. I'll bet you're just as excited to meet me and Mommy, too. I have a song almost ready so that I can start singing it to you. In fact, your Mommy doesn't know this, yet, but, what the hell; I'm thinking about writing a second song for you. Now, you be good, and let us see if you're a boy or girl, okay? I love you so much, bug."

Then, he kissed me soundly and passionately. I almost forgot that I was cooking dinner until the timer went off, making me jump a little. Then, we ate our dinner in relative silence. But, the rest of the night, we discussed baby names, and finally came up with a choice of two for a girl and two for a boy: Ryleigh-Elizabeth Anna Masen or Anna-Rose Grace Masen, and Leland James Masen (after Poppy) or Charles Anthony Masen. We had decided to wait until we met little bug before finally deciding on the name. But, I was leaning more toward Ryleigh-Elizabeth and LJ; Edward liked them, too, but wanted to meet little bug before fully deciding.

We asked Carlisle and Esme if we could spend the rest of the weekend with them, so that we wouldn't have to worry about Monday traffic in Chicago. Esme jumped at the chance. She was so excited to show off her work on the nursery so far. Of course, Esme had a room dedicated to each grandchild, as well as a playroom for them as well. Not to mention, she still had Tanya and Edward's bedrooms decorated for whenever they came to visit. Esme and Carlisle's house was HUGE…and I am not joking. It was the one indication that she was a Rockefeller. It had over 14,000 square feet, was built in 1916, and had seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms, and so many other rooms, like the "breakfast room", two family rooms, and even a pool out back. I thought my parents' home in NYC was elegant, but it had nothing on the Masens' home.

But, after seeing their home in Colorado Springs, I really shouldn't have been surprised. But, the house was only 7 minutes from Dr. Hibbard's office, so I couldn't complain. I was seriously considering moving in here like a week before my due date so that we wouldn't have far to go once labor started. Because, from our house, the hospital was about an hour, and included toll booths, something I wanted to avoid, if I could.

On the first morning there, Esme showed me the nursery she had been working on since she found out I was pregnant. The walls were a baby blue, despite me not knowing the sex of the baby. Esme assured me that baby blue could work for a boy or a girl, and that the nursery could be used again, if Edward and I had more children. It was simply beautiful. There was already a book shelf full of my favorite children's books, such as Stand Tall, Molly Lou Melon, and Green Eggs and Ham. There were also some stuffed animals around the room, such as a lion rocker, a little Mickey Mouse, and a little dog that looked like Esme and Carlisle's dog, Peanut. Peanut was a small dog that Esme had rescued just a few months ago, and he had already stolen everyone's hearts. But, he and Fenway got along well; they both loved the attention everyone gave them.

I cried as I took in the room. Our little bug was already so loved by his or her Gigi and Pops. My parents were also working on a nursery at their house, but wouldn't let me see it until they had finished. I had my own nursery, too, but I wanted to wait until I learned what little bug was before starting to put the room together. I mean, I had bought books and furniture, but nothing else for the nursery.

Riley and Ali admitted that they had bought something for the baby, but there were two things to know about it. The first was that it was a little large for a baby (more meant for them to wear when they were about two), and the second was that they wanted to show us at the baby shower. I couldn't wait!

Finally, the day of the ultrasound was upon us. I was a nervous wreck. Even though I was determined to stay positive, it didn't mean I wasn't a little worried about what the ultrasound would show. Just as I was finishing getting ready, I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye. He looked as handsome as ever, but he had removed his facial piercings (even though I loved them, I understood why). He also had on long sleeves, which covered his sleeve tattoos. To the average person, Edward would now look like your neighbor, but I knew the truth. I kissed him, and soon discovered that he kept the barbell in his tongue in; he still had some form of rebellion, even if it was unseen.

We made it to the office with plenty of time to spare. I even drank a Mountain Dew before the appointment, something I never had drunk before, because Tanya had told me that the extra sugar would make the baby energetic and eager enough to help Edward and me to see the "goods", so to speak. I was unsure, but I would do anything to help the baby.

Thankfully, there were no weird looks, or judging glances this time. When my name was called back, Edward grabbed my hand, linked our fingers together, and then gave my hand a squeeze. It was a nice reassurance for what we were about to face.

The nurse, who was not the same one from last time, was at least kind enough to not weigh me. She obviously had read that I was only here just a short time ago. Then, she led Edward and me into the room. Thankfully, it wasn't long before Dr. Hibbard, and Bree, the ultrasound tech from last time, entered the room.

"Edward, so good to see you again. How are you feeling, Isabella?"

"I'll be honest, Dr. Hibbard, I am very nervous."

"Well, I think I have a way to help calm those nerves. I think we should start by finding out whether we have a little girl or boy, don't you?"

My nerves soon took a backseat to my excitement over finding out about little bug. I almost ripped my shirt in my haste to move it up to expose my belly. Everyone in the room just laughed. Thankfully, Dr. Hibbard insists that the jelly she uses to help with the ultrasound is warm, so I didn't really notice it on my skin. Edward just held my hand the entire time; he was as eager as I was.

Bree and Dr. Hibbard made some comments here and there about the baby's development,

"Well, he or she has good cranial development."

"The fetus has smaller than usual arms and legs, but we can attribute that to your size, Isabella. Nothing to worry about, I assure you."

Then came the moment of truth…the sex of little bug. I had asked Dr. Hibbard to turn the screen as she looked, and then to configure the screenshot to have it appear as though little bug was the one "announcing" his or her sex to the world.

I thought I saw Dr. Hibbard and Bree smile as they looked around at little bug on the screen, but I could have just imagined it. After a few minutes, and a few swipes across my belly, Dr. Hibbard announced,

"Well, Edward and Isabella, are you ready to find out?"

Edward and I were both stunned into silence, so we just nodded.

"Okay, here it is."

She turned the screen towards us, and my eyes welled up with tears. At the top of the screen, in big pink letters were the words "It's a Girl!" Edward let go of my hand then, and kissed the top of my head. We had a little girl: Ryleigh-Elizabeth Masen.

"Unfortunately, we now have to get to the hard part. The reason why we are here. Last time, Bree noticed something when doing the ultrasound of your daughter's heart. I'm going to either confirm or deny my suspicion on what that something is."

I nodded.

Dr. Hibbard had Bree move that ultrasound wand all over my stomach, and I heard the 'click' of the camera multiple times. They had not moved the ultrasound screen back to where Edward and I could see it, and that was probably a good thing; I wouldn't have known what I was looking at or for, anyway.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Hibbard and Bree stopped. Then, Dr. Hibbard took the printouts, without me seeing them, and said as she went to the door,

"Isabella and Edward, would you two mind meeting me in my office once you're finished in here?"

That struck me to my very core; now my nerves were back in full-force. Edward answered for us,

"Sure, Dr. Hibbard; it's no problem."

Bree cleaned my stomach, and then helped me get to the restroom, then led me and Edward to Dr. Hibbard's office. Before we knocked, she stopped us, and gave me a hug,

"Congratulations, Isabella. Know that you and your family are in my thoughts and prayers."

I was stunned; I had never had a medical professional tell me that before. Then, Edward knocked on the door. Dr. Hibbard greeted us, and led us to the chairs that were set up in front of her desk.

"Isabella, Edward, I'm going to be honest with you. Unfortunately, I had to confirm my suspicions about your daughter."

My heart felt like it was about to shatter into a million pieces.

"If you'll look at the printouts from her ultrasound, you'll see that the hole in her heart is there. She has what we call Atrioventricular Septal Defect, or ASD, for short. An Atrioventricular Septal Defect is caused by a failure of tissue to come together in the heart during embryonic life. This results in a large opening in the center of the heart, with usually a hole between the two pumping chambers (a Ventricular Septal Defect) and between the two collecting chambers (an Atrial Septal Defect) as well as abnormalities of the two atrioventricular valves, the mitral and tricuspid valves. Now, the good news is that this can be helped; your daughter can have surgery when she is a few weeks old in order to close the hole. She will still thrive within the womb, as long as the hole doesn't grow larger. The other news is that this is normally a sign that she may have a genetic condition as well. Do you want to pursue genetic testing?"

I had to take a moment to absorb everything that Dr. Hibbard told me. Not only was I having a little girl, which thrilled me beyond belief, but she also had a heart defect, and a possible genetic condition, too? This was almost too much to take. I just moved in closer to Edward, who wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't speak. Edward, sensing this, spoke for us.

"What genetic testing could be done, Dr. Hibbard?"

"Well, Edward, to be honest, we could do a number of tests. But, the safest one is just a simple blood test for Isabella. We can schedule it for two weeks from now, if you'd like."

I felt Edward's head nod. Even though it would be a rough two weeks, I knew in the depths of my heart that even tests were wrong. Hell, even my cousin, Meg, experienced false positives and negatives when trying to get pregnant, so I knew there was a possibility for the test to be wrong.

Edward shook Dr. Hibbard's hand, and then we walked out to the checkout counter, where we scheduled the blood test for two weeks from now. Then, we walked out to the car, and were on our way to Esme and Carlisle's home. Thankfully, they were out at work for the time being, so it was just the two of us. I announced to Edward that I wanted to just be alone for a little while, and maybe try to take a nap. He just nodded in understanding.

I just spent the next two hours in Edward's bed, trying to make sense of it all. I had never in my life questioned God, but now, I was angry at Him. I couldn't believe He could give me and Edward a baby girl, who, up until this point was perfect in every way, and then have the doctor tell us she not only had a hole in her heart, but may have a genetic condition as well. I cursed God, calling Him every name in the book, and then some. I used words I had only heard Edward use when he was making love, or angry from putting some of our furniture together. Finally, after my voice started cracking from screaming so much, I put my head down, and heard this voice whisper to me,

"Psalm 139:13-16."

I ignored it, thinking it was just thinking it was the TV I had on for background noise, and to block out my screams. But, then, not a minute later, the voice said it again,

"Psalm 139:13-16."

After the fifth time, I figured, I better look this verse up, since the voice was not letting up. Edward still had a Bible in his room from when he was a teenager, so I just used that one. It was the Message translation, but I was crying even before I finished reading, my tears staining the sheets.

 _ **Psalm 139:13-16**_

 _ **Oh yes, you shaped me first inside, then out;**_ _ **  
**_ _ **you formed me in my mother's womb.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I thank you, High God—you're breathtaking!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Body and soul, I am marvelously made!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I worship in adoration—what a creation!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You know me inside and out,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **you know every bone in my body;**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You know exactly how I was made, bit by bit,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **how I was sculpted from nothing into something.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like an open book, you watched me grow from conception to birth;**_ _ **  
**_ _ **all the stages of my life were spread out before you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The days of my life all prepared**_ _ **  
**_ _ **before I'd even lived one day.**_

I had to share this with Edward. My positive outlook had returned. So, I almost ran out of Edward's room with the Bible in hand, but wasn't sure where to find him. Then, I heard the piano playing. I just followed the sound of the piano. I soon found Edward in the library, playing the piano, and singing a song that I had never heard before,

" _For five months and eight days my wife and I had waited_

 _Gettin' ready for our baby_

 _Then, the doctor said I need to see you_

 _And could you come in soon_

 _Then something died inside of me to sit with her and hear_

 _The scan confirmed our worst fear_

 _But, all I could think was..._

 _I wanna give her the world_

 _I wanna hold her hand_

 _I wanna be her dad for as long as I can_

 _And I wanna live every moment until that day comes_

 _I wanna show her what it means to be loved"_

Then, the tears started back again. I was thankful I could blame the raging hormones on my tears, because, my goodness I was crying a lot. Edward heard me over the piano, and turned to me.

"You weren't supposed to hear that, yet. I'm not finished with it."

I walked up to him, Bible in hand, and said,

"I know exactly what I want tattooed on both of us once she is born."

He gave me a soft smile,

"That's a little odd to be discussing right now, don't you think, love?"

I smiled, too,

"Not really. Here, read Psalm 139:13-16."

I thrust the Bible into his hands, and waited with bated breath as he read.

His smile grew even larger then,

"It's perfect."

I nodded in agreement,

"I thought we could also have her footprint added, too."

"You're a genius, love."

I blushed,

"I can't take all the credit. I was screaming at God, and then I heard this still, small voice tell me to read it. I ignored it until I couldn't anymore."

He just nodded,

"Together, along with little ladybug, we can do anything."

I loved his new nickname for the baby. Ladybug was perfect. He was right, though, together, we could do anything we set our minds to, even if it meant facing our fears over the test results.

 **AN: Yeah, a lot of you thought that they would have twins. Sorry that isn't true, and I hope you won't abandon this story because of it. I also hope you'll continue to read. The test and the results will be in the next chapter. Again, I own nothing. Edward's song is based on the song "What It Means to Be Loved" by Mark Schultz if you want to hear/read the actual song. If you want to see pictures of things mentioned in this chapter (like the baby's nursery at Esme and Carlisle's), go on over to .net, and just search for me (I'm RAH07890 over there). Love you all!**


	25. Chapter 25: That Would Be Enough

**Chapter 24**

 **That Would Be Enough**

 **BPOV**

 **AN: I still own nothing, except for original characters and plot.**

The two weeks between the doctor's visit, and my appointment to draw blood to find out what genetic condition our little Ladybug, Ryleigh-Elizabeth, might have, were the longest two weeks of my life. It felt even longer than the two weeks before our wedding. Thankfully, Edward was by my side every moment that he could. When he wasn't there, Riley was there for me. He was thrilled that his god-daughter would be sharing his name, but we made him promise not to tell anyone about that fact just yet. We were going to be sharing this news with our families as soon as we were ready.

Both Edward and I were scared out of our wits during those two weeks. We decided to tell our families, and our friends about the test, so they could be both praying for us, and keeping our spirits up. We still wanted to tell them about the fact that she was a girl in person. Riley and Ali had both taken me shopping for clothes for Ladybug the day before the appointment. It was a great distraction, and a welcome one, at that. Not only that, but Edward had surprised all three of us with a spa day at my favorite spa, Beaux Cheveux Salon Spa, which was only ten minutes from our house.

I treated myself, after realizing Edward had checked to make sure everything I could have wanted was safe for me, to a pedicure, manicure, and my usual sugaring treatment. Luckily, the Beaux Cheveux Salon Spa lets the patrons put a design on their manicure or pedicure, for an additional fee. I didn't have to think twice. I decided to get ladybugs on my toes, in honor of our little Ladybug, Ryleigh-Elizabeth. Ali even put a ladybug on their big toe on top of the daisy that was originally there. Riley didn't get any polish, but promised to support Ladybug in another way. My manicure was a simple French tip (not acrylic).

When Riley and Ali dropped me off at home after our day of fun, Edward was waiting for me at the front door, wearing only his jeans. Now, normally, I would be all over him in a heartbeat, but his look told me that we weren't going to be doing that…just yet any way.

Edward's hand was extended to me, so I grabbed it after placing my bags down. He pulled me in for a quick, yet passionate, kiss. When we pulled apart, he asked me,

"Do you feel comfortable enough to have a photoshoot right now?"

I could only nod. I had wanted to do at least two photoshoots while pregnant. The first was just a simple picture of my belly while wearing only white, with him standing behind me. The second was our gender reveal picture that we would be emailing to our families. He smiled, and took my hand over to our bonus room downstairs. He had already set up the camera, ready for us to take our pictures. I went into the bathroom, first, to make sure my hair and face looked okay, and then, headed over to where Edward was standing.

He gave me a toe-curling kiss, and then we started taking our pictures. When Edward felt like we had enough, he announced it was time for the gender reveal photoshoot. With that picture, Edward would be standing behind me at first, putting his hands on my stomach, with mine on top, in the shape of a heart. Then, in the next shot, we would reveal our hands, which left his hands and my shirt pink.

It took a few shots to make sure his hands were perfect with the first shot before we moved on to the second. The pink hands/shirt photo didn't take long at all; it was just perfect. After we found the perfect shot, Edward went to wash his hands and changed in to something a little more comfortable while I took my shirt off to dry (I hung it up so I could save it in a shadow box later), and started to upload our photos and edit them. It wasn't long before we had the perfect picture. We put the words "Baby Masen" in blue in the space of the heart of the first picture, and then, in the second picture, we put in pink, the words "It's a girl! Ryleigh-Elizabeth Ann Masen". We saved it as "Baby Masen Reveal" and then sent it to my parents, Anthony and Esme, Ga-ga, Tanya and Laurent, and Edward's grandparents. Once they had reacted, we would be posting to Facebook for our other friends to see.

Afterwards, we went to sleep. Thank goodness for essential oils; I was out like a light. The next morning, Edward went with me to my appointment. While Dr. Hibbard was not in the room, her nurse had assured us that we would have the results within a week. Now, you may call me crazy, insane, or just plain weird, but, despite having piercings, and one tattoo (with plans for more), I cannot stand having my blood drawn. It hurts, it feels weird, and I cannot watch it happening. Thank God for Edward being there to distract me.

Thankfully, it was over quick enough. Now the waiting game began. As soon as we were back home, I checked my phone, and saw that I had missed calls from both my parents and Gaga. When Edward turned his phone back on, he, too, saw missed calls from his entire family. So, we went into separate rooms, and started calling everyone back. I called Mom first.

She picked up on the first ring,

"Bella! Oh, my gosh…is it true? You're having a little girl?!"

"Yes, Mom; I am. Ryleigh-Elizabeth will be here in March."

"Oh, I just love the name. It's so unique, but so perfect, you know?"

"Thanks, Mom. By the way, the baby shower is in two weeks, can you and Daddy make it?"

"Bella, I've had it on my calendar since Esme started planning it back in September. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh, good. Mommy…I'm nervous."

"Why ever in the world?"

"We had our blood test today, and I worried about the results."

I started crying then, and couldn't stop. I was sure if Edward, or even Fenway, came in, they would be worried about why I was crying.

"Oh, Bella. I know that whatever I say won't make the situation any better, but know this. God is in control. There is a plan for little Ryleigh-Elizabeth. She may not be perfect in the world's eyes, but she is perfect, and precious, in both His sight, and in ours. You must believe that; man looks at the outside, but He looks at the heart. I love you, sweet girl."

This only made me cry a little harder. It was so hard to have my mom so far away right now. I mean, I love Esme like a second mother, but it just isn't the same.

I eventually got it together, and wished my mom good luck with her most recent case, and told her I would see her when she came for the baby shower.

The next call I made was to Ga-ga, who, too, answered on the first ring. She was thrilled to have a great-granddaughter. She especially loved her name. Anna was Ga-ga's middle name. Even though Ryleigh-Elizabeth wouldn't go by Anna, she would still know where her name originated. I also shared my fears about the results of my blood work. She assured me that, no matter what, Ryleigh-Elizabeth would be loved and spoiled by everyone that knew her. But, there was one thing that she said that really hit home.

"If Ryleigh-Elizabeth shares a fraction of Edward's smile, or a fragment of your mind, look out world! That would be enough, Bella. Even if she isn't normal by the world's standards, she is your child with Edward; she will be perfect for you both."

I immediately shared what Mom and Ga-ga had shared with Edward. He, too, agreed. We were ready to face whatever may come our way.

 **December 4, Results Day**

Dr. Hibbard had called me yesterday to let me know that the results for the genetic test were in, and that we could meet with her the next afternoon to discuss the results. I immediately checked with Edward, who told me he would be more than happy to meet me there. I went to work with Edward that morning, and decided to spend some time with Riley, who was happy to help distract me by taking me shopping for things for baby Ryleigh-Elizabeth.

Even though I had a blast, and found some furniture for her nursery back in Naperville, my mind still floated to the appointment. When I finally got to the office, Edward was waiting for me, hand extended. I grabbed it, and, together, we walked into Dr. Hibbard's practice. We were ready to face whatever she would tell us.

Thankfully, we didn't have to wait very long before we were called back. Edward walked beside me, one hand holding mine, the other rubbing my belly. Ladybug was kicking, just as a nice reminder that she was there, and she was stronger than any diagnosis.

Once inside the office, we saw that Dr. Hibbard was already there, so we didn't have to wait. From a quick glance, I noticed our file on her desk. When we sat down, Edward continued to rub my belly. Dr. Hibbard began,

"Well, Bella, Edward, how are you today?"

I spoke for us,

"Well, to be honest, a little nervous. We really want to know the results, but know they will change our lives forever."

"How is your little bundle of joy?"

"Ryleigh-Elizabeth, which is what we are going to call her, is fantastic. She is constantly kicking, and moving around. I think we either have a future soccer player or gymnast on our hands."

Then, everyone laughed, which made Ladybug move around some more.

Dr. Hibbard continued,

"Well, let's get down to business, then. We sent your blood off to get tested, and the results did come back rather conclusively. I am not going to say 'I'm sorry', because there is nothing to be sad about, now. The birth of any child is a happy occasion. So, even though I am delivering news that may not be the best news, my first words to you are 'Congratulations'. You are having a baby; that alone is happy news. The next thing I will tell you is that there is nothing you could have done to cause this. It is not your fault. Sometimes, this happens. So, without further ado, I must tell you that Ryleigh-Elizabeth has been found to have Down syndrome. But, like I said earlier, she is very healthy, and even with her heart condition, which is easily fixed, she is right on track for a healthy and safe delivery in March."

My heart shattered into pieces. Even though I knew this day would come…even though I had all the encouragement in the world, it wasn't registering in my brain. All I could think was how my life was now going to change. I was going to be a mother of a daughter with Down syndrome. Immediately, my brain went into the future, and all I could hear was people calling her "retarded". Ooh, how I hated that word, even before now. I did the only thing I could do…I started crying. Edward tried to console me, but it just made me cry harder. I didn't know what else to do. Ryleigh-Elizabeth, my little Ladybug, had Down syndrome. What could I do? I know I had babysat a child with Autism in high school, but Down syndrome was a whole other ballgame. A million questions ran through my mind. How could we get her ready for school? Would we try to keep her in self-contained classes, or make sure she was with other children her age in a 'normal' classroom? Would she ever talk? What about other delays? How would we handle that? How would we explain her to Charlotte and Davis? What would they think? Would they make fun of her, too? How would we get her to be proud of who she was if society kept looking down on people with disabilities? I just couldn't stop. The more I thought about the questions, the more I cried.

Then, after what seemed like an hour of crying, Edward finally reminded me of what Ga-ga had said,

""If Ryleigh-Elizabeth shares a fraction of my smile, or a fragment of your mind, look out world! That would be enough, Bella. Even if she isn't normal by the world's standards, she is our child. She is perfect just by that alone."

I grabbed several tissues, and then cleaned my eyes and nose. Edward, and Ga-ga, were right. Ryleigh-Elizabeth was my daughter, and Edward's, she was going to be a mixture of the two of us. She was going to be perfect, even if the world didn't think so. Her parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents sure thought she was.

Dr. Hibbard gave us some information before we left; there were several support groups for parents of children with Down syndrome close to us, as well as a list of therapists in the area to help Ryleigh-Elizabeth, including Speech, Occupational, and Physical. She also signed a referral for Ryleigh-Elizabeth to start these therapies almost as soon as she was born. But, the one brochure that surprised me the most was a place called "Gigi's Playhouse". In their "about us" section of the brochure given to us by Dr. Hibbard, it said, "Gigi's Playhouse Down Syndrome Achievement Center's mission is to change the way the world views Down syndrome through national campaigns, educational programs, and by empowering individuals with Down syndrome, their families and the community. We offer free therapeutic and educational programming to individuals with Down syndrome and their families." Come to find out, there was a Gigi's Playhouse not more than 15 minutes from our house in Naperville.

We thanked Dr. Hibbard, and decided we would tell our families and friends at the baby shower the next week. The rest of that week, we checked out all of the therapists, as well as Gigi's Playhouse, and decided to start early intervention services about two months after Ryleigh-Elizabeth was born. Everyone we talked with was very kind, as well as accepting of us. Even though I was a young mom, compared to most moms with children who have Down syndrome, I felt welcome, and accepted, and I knew Ryleigh-Elizabeth would be, too.

That night, for the first time, I had a dream about Ryleigh-Elizabeth. In my dream, she had the same red hair Edward had as a child, but, somehow had my brown eyes. She was perfect! I knew things were going to be okay, no matter how scared I was about what others would think about her.

When I woke up the next morning, I was renewed with the energy that even though Ryleigh-Elizabeth was diagnosed with Down syndrome, it would never define who she was. She was, first and foremost, a child of God. He made her in His image. She was also my and Edward's daughter. She was a part of both of us. She was the grand-daughter, and great-grand daughter of very strong women. It was in her blood. I immediately woke up Edward…who wasn't too happy to be woken up, and told him my realization. I was expecting him to be shocked, and happy, but his expression remained unchanged.

"Edward…I thought you'd be happy, and excited that Ryleigh-Elizabeth won't be defined by what she has."

He looked at me, grabbed my hands in his, and said,

"Bella, I'm going to be honest with you. Since the day we found out little Ladybug had something wrong with her heart, I have been scared shitless. I, too, have been angry at God, and even myself. But, I didn't want you to see it. So, whenever I was at work, I was letting out my frustrations. Then, in the middle of it all, I was overcome with emotion. I had the same realization that you did; Ryleigh-Elizabeth is still our daughter, despite all of this. After you went to bed one night, I started writing another song, this one just for me and Ladybug. Would you like to hear it?"

It took all I could to only nod; my heart was so full. Edward then left the bed, and got his guitar. Then, he started playing a song that I could only hope that he'd sing to Ryleigh-Elizabeth one day. By the first chorus, I was crying, and by the end, I was on the bed, face in the pillow, sobbing like a baby. After wiping my eyes, I immediately asked him to somehow get at least some of the lyrics onto a poster for us to hang in her room.

Then, I attacked him with kisses. Our lovemaking this time was sweet, and gentle. It was not rushed, nor was it slow as molasses. It was perfect.

Soon, it was the night before the baby shower. I was so excited. We were ready to share the news with our families and friends. Edward was already asleep, and I couldn't make another excuse to go downstairs to stuff my face with ice cream (I'd already had two pints tonight). So, I just sat there, with a very active daughter in my belly. After a few hours of tossing and turning, and finding NOTHING to watch on our TV, or read on my phone, I eventually fell asleep. But, I felt like only minutes passed before I was awoken by Edward,

"What the fuck was that?!" He was sitting straight up in bed.

I was still only half-asleep,

"Huh? What?"

"Did you kick me in your sleep? That fucking hurt!"

I had to laugh; both Edward and I were both deep sleepers, so something had to have hit him in order to wake him up. But, what could it be? Fenway was in his area downstairs, our door was closed, so I had no idea. Then, it hit me…

"Umm, Edward, I know who it was, and it wasn't me."

"Well, then, Isabella, who the fuck was it? Was it a ghost we have in our house? Was it the spirit of last night's dinner?"

"No, smartass, it was our daughter."

"You can't be serious. How the fuck could our daughter wake me up?"

"Well, think about it, when we fall asleep at separate times, we end up facing the same side, so last night, my belly was facing your back. Your daughter also kicks VERY hard, as I'm sure you've felt. So, it's the only logical option."

Now we were both laughing, and Edward put his hands on my belly,

"Ryleigh-Elizabeth, if you weren't already a proven soccer star, you are now. Goodness gracious, girl!"

Ryleigh-Elizabeth just kicked his hands, as if to prove her point.

After we finishing laughing for the second time, we went back to sleep. When we woke up again, we immediately got dressed in matching shirts. Mine had "bump" written in a heart over my belly, while Edward's said, "The Man behind the Bump". We tried getting Fenway a shirt, but couldn't find one that suit him. So, he went without one. Then, we were all on our way to Esme and Anthony's. We got there in record time. I saw that we were the last to arrive, which was fine, and I was ready to party! Esme greeted us with warm hugs, and told Fenway that his friends were in the backyard. Fenway bolted past us, and into the backyard.

Edward went to be with his dad and the other men. Esme led me into the kitchen, where I saw my mom, Ga-ga, Riley, Ali, and even Tanya and Charlotte. I was SO happy to see them that I started to cry. They all came around me and gave me a huge hug. Damn these hormones. While I was so happy to see them, this was not how I wanted my baby shower to start. Then, I noticed the decorations. There were pink and white tissue paper puffs hanging above the breakfast bar, which had strawberries (my favorite), grapes, and other finger foods just waiting to be devoured. Charlotte asked to touch my belly, and when I said yes, touched it, and immediately drew her hand back. Ryleigh-Elizabeth had kicked her.

"It's okay, Charlotte. Your cousin just wanted to say hello."

"That sure is a funny way to say hello, Aunt Bella."

"You'll have to remember, though, Charlotte, that Ryleigh-Elizabeth cannot talk in there, so she's doing it the only way she can."

Then, realization dawned on her.

"OH! Should I tap back?"

"That's okay, honey", Tanya interjected, "she can hear you just fine in there. I'm sure Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward have been talking to her a lot."

"That's true. We've actually been reading and singing to her, too."

"How cool! Does she like it?"

I smiled,

"She loves it. Sometimes, she'll even go to sleep when we are reading to her. Her favorite book right now is I'd Know You Anywhere, My Love. We are going to start reading On the Night You Were Born to her once she's here." I didn't mention that I teared up every time Edward read the page with the line

"Whatever it is you imagined to be, I'll just be so proud you belong to me."

Charlotte's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"I know! I'll go get my favorite book from the playroom, and read it to Ryleigh-Elizabeth after the party!"

Tanya just smiled, and looked at me,

"Hope you like Pete the Cat, Bella. It's all we hear at our house…ever since she heard it at school it's Pete the Cat this, and Pete the Cat that. Hopefully, she'll grow out of it soon."

I laughed. Children's books were one of my favorite genres of books. I almost wanted to be an education major when I saw that Children's Literature was one of the required classes, but decided against it, because I was not meant to be a teacher. Mother, yes, teacher in a school, no.

Ga-ga and Mom came up to me then, and hugged me tight.

"I'm so happy you are here," I whispered, barely able to speak.

"Where else would we be?" Ga-ga said, "After all, today is the day to celebrate four generations of strong Swan women!"

I laughed. She was right, four generations…hard to believe.

All too soon, Esme was ushering the women into the family room for the baby shower to begin after she put an all call to the men of the families via the intercom system.

There were two chairs in the middle of the room (that looked so comfy I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of one when the time came) that had pink ribbons on them, with "Ryleigh-Elizabeth" somehow printed on the ribbon.

"Welcome everyone to a celebration honoring not only Ryleigh-Elizabeth Anna Masen, but her parents as well. First, we will eat, and then a game or two, and then, yes, then, Charlotte and Davis" (she said this because they were jumping up and down, excited to see all of the unopened gifts in the living room) "We will let Bella and Edward open the gifts."

Two small "YAY"s followed her announcement. But, before everyone left to get the food, my dad announced it was time for the blessing. It was short and sweet, but I don't remember the exact words. All I thought about was the awesome food Esme had in the kitchen. I waddled as fast as I could, and grabbed a pink plate, and began piling on the veggies, fruit, spinach-artichoke dip, pretzels, and even some of the meatballs someone had made. Edward offered to get me a drink, so I decided to splurge and get a Mountain Dew…yes, I knew the sugar content was not the best, but I thought it was only appropriate for Ryleigh-Elizabeth to be a little excited for her first party. So, I did it anyway. Everyone enjoyed their meal in relative silence, even Davis and Charlotte. Esme never complained about getting food on her "precious carpet" the way my mom's parents would have. Nor did she worry when Davis tried to talk and eat at the same time. All she said was,

"Remember, chew, and then you may talk," in the calmest voice. I mean, I knew that she was an awesome grandmother (as was Ga-ga), but I could really see how she would be perfect for helping me adapt with raising a special needs child.

When all the plates were clear, Esme came to the front of the room, and announced it was time for the first game, "The Dirty Diaper", where everyone, except for Edward and me, had to guess which candy bar had been melted and placed inside of a newborn diaper. This was the funniest to watch, especially since I concentrated on Riley,

"Emmy Bells, I love you, but this is so gross. If Ryleigh-Elizabeth's diapers are anything like this, you will be the one changing her when we are together. Disgusting."

Then, Ali would respond,

"What about our own children, Riley? Are you saying I'm going to be the one changing them?"

Riley just held his nose,

"I don't know yet, but if I can get through Ryleigh-Elizabeth's diapers, then I'll reconsider."

That's when Edward had to chime in,

"This is just chocolate, Riley. Not even real s-h-i-t," he spelled it out so the younger ears wouldn't hear.

"I know that, but it still looks noxious. Gee-ross!"

I was dying with laughter just watching him. Esme had timed them; they had 5 minutes to guess as many "poops" as they could; there were at least ten diapers, but I couldn't see them all.

When all was said and done, Ga-ga had been the one to win! She won a pink nail polish with a tag that said, "Here's to 10 perfect fingers and toes".

Riley announced that he was done playing games for a while, and wouldn't mind if we went straight to opening gifts. I agreed. I could see that Davis was getting sleepy, despite his eagerness to see the presents. Esme saw it, too, so we moved on to opening gifts. More games would have to wait.

However, before we even started, I wanted to talk to my guests.

"Before we open these gifts, Edward and I wanted to tell you all some news. I don't like being a Debbie Downer, you all know this, but I can't hold it in any longer. We received the results from our tests." Everyone was on pins and needles. Riley was even holding on to Ali's hand, ready to squeeze and comfort.

"We learned that Ryleigh-Elizabeth will have Down syndrome. Now, this is in no way going to affect our love for her, nor should it affect your love for her. She is still perfect, just the way she was created."

When I looked back at everyone around me, no one was crying, no was upset. Everyone seemed happy, excited even. I looked at them confused, then Ali spoke for everyone,

"Bella, we knew that, no matter what you were going to tell us, that she was going to be perfect. After all, she's your daughter. She's going to have a strong support system with her every step of the way. Even if your parents are in New York, Ga-ga is still in Waco, and we're in Chicago. We are here for all of you. We're only a phone call away."

Edward kissed my temple, and whispered in my ear,

"See, Isabella, nothing to worry about; just like I told you."

I smiled, then announced,

"Let's start opening some gifts!"

By the time we had finished, there was a stack of gifts in front of Edward and me, and Davis was passed out in his father's arms.

I received many gifts, but my favorites had to be the onesie which said "I'm not allowed to date…EVER" (from my dad, who would be known as Granddaddy), the outfit, complete with tutu, that said, "My fingers may be small, but I still wrap Daddy around them" (from Tanya and Laurent), a burp cloth that read "Sorry I spit up. I thought I saw a Yankees fan", the onesie that read "It's not my diaper that stinks. It's the Yankees" (both from Carlisle and Esme), a shirt that read "I heart my gay uncles" from Riley and Ali (though they admitted she wouldn't be able to wear it for a little while), and my absolute favorite gift, a combination from Ga-ga and my mom (who would be known as Gan), a mamaRoo, which was like a bouncy seat, but it moved around, and I could control it with an app on my phone, and it would also play music, and do all sorts of things. I was highly impressed. Everyone also pitched it and gave us a copy of Stand Tall, Molly Lou Melon, which was one of my favorite books, and I realized immediately that I didn't have a copy. This book was perfect, because it shows how one girl realizes how being different and special is okay, and teaches the bully at her school the same thing.

After it was all packed into our SUV, I came back inside, and found Charlotte waiting for me in the playroom, ready to read Pete the Cat to Ryleigh-Elizabeth.

"Pete the Cat was walking down the street in his brand-new white shoes. Pete loved his white shoes so much…"

 **AN: I own nothing in this chapter, from the books** **Pete the Cat** **,** **I'd Know You Anywhere, My Love,** **Stand Tall, Molly Lou Melon,** **and** **On the Night You Were Born** **, to the song "Father and Daughter" by Paul Simon. I must admit that "Father and Daughter" was a song I had hoped to dance with my father to at my wedding one day. I am not sure if I will ever be able to listen to it again without crying (like many songs that remind me of him), but I thought it was perfect for this chapter. Bonus points for anyone who can figure out the reference I made with both the title and what Ga-ga said about Ryleigh-Elizabeth. FYI, the part where Ryleigh-Elizabeth woke Edward up by kicking him actually happened to my dad when my mom was pregnant with me (and I was a small baby...5 pounds at birth). I just thought it was a funny anecdote. I am sorry that I haven't been around much, but with school, after school, working out, and trying to get things done around the house, I haven't had much time. I hope you'll check out STARS library for any pictures you may want to see from this chapter. There are fourteen in this chapter alone! Love you all! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	26. Chapter 26: 3-21-13

**Chapter 26**

 **3-21-13**

 **BPOV**

 **AN: Remember, I own nothing except original characters, like Ryleigh-Elizabeth. I also own the recipe for Yummy Bars, but those aren't that exciting.**

My due date came and went without as much as a Braxton-Hicks contraction. When I called Dr. Hibbard about it, she assured me that as long as Ryleigh-Elizabeth was still moving, and I had no signs of distress, that everything was still fine. I wanted to punch her through the phone. I was huge, uncomfortable, and very, very snippy. Poor Edward tried to make it better with my favorite foods, but I just complained. Then, when I saw the look on his face, I burst into tears. I was so hormonal that I didn't know what to do.

After three days, I was now nesting like crazy. Ryleigh-Elizabeth's nursery had been done for three weeks, but I just couldn't leave well enough alone. I had moved her books from one built-in to the other. I had put the books in alphabetical order, then reorganized them by author, then back to alphabetical. I organized her clothes by month, then by color, then back to month again. Fenway just stared at me from her bedroom doorway, head cocked as if to say "You're crazy, Mom."

I knew it was irrational, but I couldn't help it. I was bored out of my mind. I couldn't even sit still long enough to binge-watch my favorite shows. Mom and Ga-ga promised to come as soon as they got the call that I was in labor. Mom couldn't come any earlier because of work, and Ga-ga didn't want to impose until her great-granddaughter was here, no matter how much I insisted she was not imposing. A

Day six, March 20, started off like any other day. I was now extremely agitated, despite repeated assurances from both my mom, Ga-ga, and Dr. Hibbard, who, after much insistence from me, agreed to a C-section on March 23 if I hadn't gone into labor naturally by that point. Edward had gone to work, and Riley had agreed to keep me company, so I wouldn't go on a cleaning/organizing frenzy again. He had been with me every day since my crazy day in Ryleigh-Elizabeth's room. Together, we watched Project Runway and Top Chef, enjoying criticizing the designs and food. When it was time for lunch, as much as I wanted sushi, I knew I couldn't have it. So, I settled on chicken lo mein. I was in no mood to go get it, so I had it delivered. When it came, Riley went to get it, and plated it for me.

As he presented it, I noticed a strange look to the noodles. I gave him a "are you shitting me?" look. He laughed,

"Well, I read that spicy foods can induce labor. I know you normally don't like them, but anything's worth a shot, right?"

As much as I hated spicy foods, I knew he was right. I mean, I was almost a week overdue. I was beyond ready to meet my little girl.

"Bring it on."

I started eating the lo mein; to be honest, I didn't really notice a difference in the spice level. Maybe my body was just being weird. I finished it quickly, and then fell asleep almost as quickly.

About an hour later, I felt a sharp pain in my belly. I awoke with a jolt. Then, a few minutes later, there it was again. My face obviously showed signs of pain, because Riley asked,

"Are you okay, EB?"

I could only shake my head,

"I think it's time."

He squealed, but I cut him off,

"Call Edward. We can meet him at the hospital."

Riley got my phone, dialed, and walked into the other room. I carefully got up, and started waddling toward the garage door. My hospital bag was right by the door, so I didn't have to search for it. Riley came up behind me, grabbed the bag, and the door, and we started off for the car.

On the way to the hospital, I was nervous about having Riley-Elizabeth in the car. But, Riley assured me that my contractions were only 8 minutes apart, so we still had plenty of time.

Once Riley pulled up at the hospital, I saw that Edward was already there, waiting for us. He helped me out of the car, grabbed the bag, and told Riley he could go meet Esme, Anthony, and Ali in the waiting room after parking the car. I was almost in tears. He had already called them, and they were here.

"I've also called Ga-ga and your parents. They are on their way on the first flight to Chicago that they could get. I called Tanya. She said that, as much as she wanted to be here, she knew that Charlotte and Davis would be unable to see Ryleigh-Elizabeth, but she will be here after Ryleigh-Elizabeth is born to take pictures."

I was helped into a wheelchair, and then whisked away to a private room on the eighth floor (aka the Labor and Delivery floor) of Prentice Women's Hospital. Even though I had piercings and two tattoos (with plans for more), I couldn't stand IVs. I told Edward he would have to distract me during that point in the delivery process. When the nurse came in with the IV equipment, I started to panic. Then, before I could get a good look at it, Edward put my face in his hands, and gave me a sound kiss. I was so wrapped up in the kiss, I didn't even feel the pinch of the IV.

After pulling away, the nurse said Dr. Hibbard had been called, and would be in shortly. She then hooked me up to the various monitors to help see how labor was progressing. In the meantime, I filled in Edward about my day so far. He told me about his; he had done two tattoos. One tattoo was a baseball that seemed to come out of a man's skin. The other, apparently was a tramp stamp which had the name of the woman's current boy toy. Edward took it all in stride. As much as he hated doing tramp stamps, he did admit that there was one name he wanted on his body; Ryleigh-Elizabeth's.

The next few hours were filled with checks from Dr. Hibbard, visits from family, and horrendous contractions. According to Dr. Hibbard, while they were bad, I wasn't far enough dilated to receive an epidural. Around 8 pm, I was starving, but I couldn't have any food. Edward left to go get dinner, and I was left with Esme. While I love my mother-in-law, at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to have my baby in my arms.

While I was trying to keep calm, despite the contractions from hell, Esme spoke up,

"Bella, dear, I just wanted to let you know how much I love you and what you have done for my son. I don't think you realize just how much you have changed him. While he was always a good son, and good uncle, I could see the unhappiness in his eyes. He was aching inside for something more. You were it. As soon as we were introduced, I just knew that you were the one to bring him out of his shell. I cannot thank you enough."

I was now bawling. Esme hugged me, and we cried together. Apparently, Ryleigh-Elizabeth didn't like our crying, because her heartrate soared, setting off the monitors.

When the nurse found us, she just smiled. Once I calmed down, Ryleigh-Elizabeth's heartrate returned to normal. She was very in tune to the various emotions that surrounded her. I had noticed that throughout my pregnancy.

Thankfully, we had gone back to laughing when Edward and Anthony returned about an hour later. We were laughing over a story Esme had told me about when Edward and Tanya were little.

When Esme left, I told her that I hoped it wouldn't be too long before her newest granddaughter was here. She blew me a kiss, and then went back with Anthony to the waiting room.

Dr. Hibbard checked me just a little bit later. I was now up to 6 centimeters dilated. I could now have an epidural. I was SO thankful. I'm not too proud to admit that I gave a fist pump to the sky when she said that. Both she and Edward had a good laugh.

It wasn't too long before the anesthesiologist was in the room, and I was hunched over the bed, back exposed, and ready for that long needle to go into my spine. Once again, Edward had to distract me. This time, he just whispered sweet nothings into my ear, and reminded me how dirty he really could be, given the opportunity. If the anesthesiologist heard him, he said nothing, but those whispers helped distract me enough to where I only felt the pinch of the needle, then I was numb. It was glorious.

Despite the epidural, I was still getting rather impatient. Edward and I had tried to hurry along labor by any means necessary (at least ones that we could try). My parents and Ga-ga had arrived shortly after my epidural kicked in, and we had visited for a while. They then went into the waiting room with Anthony and Esme. I had been at the hospital for 10 hours, and still had no baby. Around 2:30 a.m. on March 21, it was FINALLY time to push.

Dr. Hibbard and the nurses were all set up and ready to help Ryleigh-Elizabeth enter the world. Dr. Hibbard helped coach me, along with Edward.

"Okay, Bella, with this next contraction, I want you to push, just like you've practiced. Edward, you will need to hold her legs, and help count to ten."

Edward did as instructed, and so did I.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten. Breathe, Bella."

I couldn't believe this was only the first push. I wondered how many more times I'd have to do this. Even though I had the epidural, it was still trying to push a baby out of my kitty…something I was, to be honest, a little scared to do.

"Bella, if you'd like, we can get a mirror in here, and you can watch the birth…" Dr. Hibbard started,

"Hell no!" I screeched. I had absolutely NO desire to see that. As much as I love Ryleigh-Elizabeth already, I did not want to watch her being born. I would be scarred for life, and would never want to have sex with Edward again (something I loved).

So, the pushing continued. Finally, Dr. Hibbard announced,

"I can see the head."

My eyes began watering. She was really almost here.

I pushed as hard as I could.

"One more just like that, Bella, and she'll be here."

With one final push, I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. My daughter had entered the world. She was then placed on my chest while she was being cleaned up. From what seemed like a world away, Dr. Hibbard said, 

"March 21, 2013 at 3:21 A.M."

I had to smile at her birthdate. She was perfect in every way. After she had been cleaned, one of the nurses took her away, to weigh her.

Edward kissed my forehead,

"I'm so proud of you, Bella. She's gorgeous."

I beamed, but insisted he go be with our daughter. He got up, and started taking pictures. She was still crying, then I saw him put his finger in one of her little hands, and said something to her. She immediately stopped crying. Instant tears again. I had all but forgotten that I still had afterbirth to deal with; but, thankfully, it wasn't too bad.

When both father and daughter had returned, I got a good look at Ryleigh-Elizabeth. She had blue eyes, but I had been assured that it was normal, and her eyes may change as she got older. She was wrapped in a pink blanket with a yellow cap. When I asked Edward about her hair, he laughed,

"It looks as though you got your wish of a red-headed baby with me."

I smiled,

"Really?!"

"Yep. It's still a little dark because of the birth, but it's definitely red."

I smiled. I was very content at this moment. Nothing could have stopped me.

"Bella…we still have to do an ultrasound to see when we have to do surgery on Ryleigh-Elizabeth's heart."

 _Except that._

 **AN: Hope you love this chapter as much as I did. Now, I will be honest, I have never gone through childbirth, but I have several friends, and 3 of my cousins who have. Virtual Yummy Bars to anyone who can guess why Ryleigh-Elizabeth was born on March 21** **st** **, instead of her due date (yes, there is a reason).**


	27. Chapter 27: She is the Champion

**Chapter 28**

 **She is the Champion**

 **BPOV**

 **AN: I own nothing except for the original characters. I have never had a baby, or gone through having a child in my family have this kind of surgery, but my brother had corrective surgery when he was young, and I remember my parents' extreme worry about how he would come through. I've tried to be as accurate as possible when writing this. Oh, and by the way, only two more chapters until the end. As always, pictures are on STARS Library (I'm RAH07890 over there), and please leave me reviews if you love it!**

When I first saw Ryleigh-Elizabeth, my heart melted. Her beautiful red hair and blue eyes just turned me into a pile of mush; when I saw the tears in Edward's eyes, I knew he was a goner, too. We both were just overcome with emotion for our daughter. We were told that we could enjoy her for an hour, because she was doing so well at the moment, then they would have to run some tests to see the extent of her heart condition **.** I was thrilled. My little miracle baby was already defying the odds. So, as soon as I was cleaned up, in more comfortable clothes, and had attempted to feed Ryleigh-Elizabeth (she wasn't hungry), Edward went to get our families.

Our parents were the first to see Ryleigh-Elizabeth. Ga-ga would be coming by in the morning; it was too late for her. Our moms cooed at her, and commented on her chubby cheeks. My dad slapped Edward on the shoulder, congratulating him. Anthony, on the other hand, was as quiet as ever, taking it all in, but smiling at both me and Ryleigh-Elizabeth all the same. Then, just when I thought he couldn't surprise me, Anthony pulled out a little lamb, and set it on the table beside my bed.

"For Ryleigh-Elizabeth; though she may be small, she is strong."

Tears came to my eyes, and I knew it wasn't just because of hormones. I waved Anthony over, and gave him the biggest hug I could muster. He may have been a man of few words, but, when he did speak, it was incredible. Sometimes, you never knew what would come out of his mouth. It was one of those endearing father-in-law kind of things.

Ryleigh-Elizabeth was passed around from grandparent to grandparent, and then back to me when she started fussing. So, Edward shooed everyone out of the room, and I tried feeding her again. This time, she took right to my breast. It was the oddest feeling (completely different from when Edward sucked on my nipples during sex), but, at the same time, I really liked it, because it was feeding my daughter. Edward stood over us, in awe of what was going on in front of him.

"She really is my daughter; she's going to town for some milk."

"There was no doubt she's yours, Edward. I mean, her hair alone solidifies it. But, also, she also has your calm demeanor. I mean, she was very calm as she was passed around from person to person. She has no fear."

"She hasn't met her Uncle Riley yet." Edward was right; Riley had a tendency to be very loud.

After what felt like only a few minutes later, it was time to burp Ryleigh-Elizabeth. Edward offered to do it; when I gave him a questioning look, he smiled,

"I used to do this to Charlotte and Davis when they were babies. I know what I'm doing, Bella."

I had to sigh; I guess I just thought he wouldn't know how to do baby things because he'd never been a father before…how wrong I was.

But, as soon as Ryleigh-Elizabeth burped, it was abundantly clear she was Edward's through and through; despite weighing only 6 pounds, she let out a burp that would make any grown man proud. I was now laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"And, now we go back to Mommy, little one. I'll go see if your uncle Riley and Aunt Ali want to see you."

I held out my arms, and cradled her once again. She let out a sigh, and seemed to go back to sleep. When Edward returned with Riley and Ali, I could tell that Riley was trying very hard not to be his usually loud self.

"Look at her! She's so precious!"

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

"Really?" Riley shrieked.

I nodded,

"Ryleigh-Elizabeth needs to meet her namesake. You can do it. But, if you're really nervous, you can sit on the couch, and Edward will help you."

Riley made his way to the couch, and settled into the seat. Edward then took Ryleigh-Elizabeth from me, and gently placed her in her Uncle Riley's arms. He looked as natural as could be holding her. I even watched as Ali took a few pictures. From where I was in bed, I could see Riley saying something to her, but I couldn't catch exactly what it was. It really didn't matter; Riley was my best friend, and Ryleigh-Elizabeth's godfather.

While they were sitting there was a knock on the door. When I allowed the person in, I saw that it was Tanya. She came over and gave me a big hug,

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. Edward, I can't believe your day has finally arrived! Now we can compare poop stories, haha."

Edward grimaced, "No, Tanya, let's never do that, okay?"

Tanya was full on belly laughing at this point.

"I was kidding, Edward. You've got to learn to lighten up; you're a father now."

We all smiled, then Tanya noticed Riley with Ryleigh-Elizabeth,

"Is that my niece?"

"It is. She's just like Edward; chill, calm, and has his red hair to boot."

"Oh, my goodness. Riley, can I hold her?"

"Sure. Ali and I have to get going back to our place. I have to be at work early. Love you, EB." Then, he let Tanya take Ryleigh-Elizabeth, and then came to kiss my forehead.

"I love you, too, Riley. I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for me."

"No problem! Congrats, again!"

Tanya took a few minutes to talk to her niece, and then she took pictures of everyone. When we had just gotten Ryleigh-Elizabeth back into her bassinet, there was another knock on the door. This time, it was the nurses; it was time for Ryleigh-Elizabeth's ultrasound to determine the extent of her heart defect.

My heart shattered into a million pieces when they took her back. Even though Edward was holding me, and whispering "She'll be right back, love." I couldn't help the tears that fell. That was my baby in there; suddenly it truly hit me that we had a child with differing abilities. She was not a "normal" baby; she was not going to stay in my room all the time. I couldn't help but wonder what life would be like at home. Would she be able to come home at all? Would she come home on various machines I had seen in blog posts by other Ds parents? Would I learn how to take care of her with those various machines? There were so many questions and concerns.

Edward took me by the hand, and talked me through my fears. After what seemed like a lifetime, there was a knock on the door. When I allowed them to come in, I saw that it was a woman doctor I had never seen before.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Masen, my name is Dr. Deal, and I am the cardiologist that was recommended by Dr. Hibbard."

Edward shook her hand, and I felt a little more comfortable; she looked like a grandmother, and had that same air about her.

"I have already seen your daughter's scans, and seen the results of the tests that they have performed."

Edward spoke up,

"Dr. Deal, my wife is very worried about our little Ladybug, Ryleigh-Elizabeth. Can you tell us some good news so we can see her again soon?"

Dr. Deal paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Masen, Ryleigh-Elizabeth has, as I am sure you are aware, an Atrioventricular Septal Defect, or ASD. When I was examining her, I noticed the signs of a complete defect. I will spare you the details, but it isn't good Mr. and Mrs. Masen. She will need surgery sooner rather than later. I know you have discussed doing surgery at 4 months, but we want to be sure to fix this as soon as we can. I noticed Ryleigh-Elizabeth turning blue whenever she cried. That is not a good sign. We will be transporting Ryleigh-Elizabeth to Lurie Children's Hospital within the next 24 hours so we can do the surgery as soon as possible. I know it isn't what you wanted to hear, but this surgery will help her led an almost normal life. We have to put her in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, or NICU, until the transfer. You have a fighter here, Mr. and Mrs. Masen; she won't give up on us that easily. You can see her again around 9; you both need some rest. It's been a long day for everyone."

When I heard that, my heart, that I thought had already shattered, completely turned into dust. My little Ladybug, my baby who was only a few hours old, was now facing open heart surgery. I didn't know what to think, do, or even how to feel. I was numb. I was happy to hear how much of a fighter we had, but I was also heartbroken over her upcoming surgery. Not only that, but she had to be transferred to another hospital; we couldn't even recover in the same place anymore. Dr. Deal came over, gave me a hug, and said again how much of a fighter Ladybug was, then she left.

"Love, Lurie's Children's Hospital is only three minutes away from here, and only four minutes from my parents' house. We can stay with them while Ladybug is there; they won't mind at all. In fact, I think they'll enjoy having us there. I'll just need to get Fenway, and bring him with me. I'll also get some of our clothes, and some of Ladybug's things, so she will have some comforts of home."

He was so sweet. I loved him even more when he showed this side of himself. It was a nice contrast to the tough guy exterior he so often portrayed.

He gave me a final kiss, and then told me that I should probably get some sleep. I noticed the clock on one of the walls. It was now 5 AM; I had been up for almost 24 hours straight, and given birth to a baby in that time. I told Edward that I wanted him to set his alarm for 9, so we could go see Ladybug in the NICU before he left to get our things, and tell our families the news. But, before I fell asleep, I asked the nurses' station if I could get something to pump my milk; I wanted Ryleigh-Elizabeth to be breastfed, even if that meant pumping my milk into a bottle for her. They brought it over, showed me how to use it, and then left.

I fell asleep almost instantly; my body was exhausted. But, when I heard Edward's alarm go off, I was awake instantly. It was time to see my baby girl. Then, I realized I hadn't eaten since my lunch, which caused me to go into labor the day before. Damn; I needed a human moment, too. So, I went to the restroom, brushed my teeth, pumped some milk, and then called for my breakfast. Thankfully, it wasn't too long before it arrived.

As I was eating, Edward woke up. It was always so funny to watch him wake up in a new place. I first noticed this on our honeymoon. His eyes looked crazed, and he looked from side to side before finally settling in, realizing where he was. His hair was always a mess first thing in the morning; it had that look as though we'd made love during the night. When he saw me eating, he spoke,

"Good morning, love. Do you have enough for two over there?"

I giggled, 

"Of course; but, I am not sure if it's enough for your appetite. I left you the eggs and bacon, and two pancakes."

"That should be enough until I go out on my own."

I had to laugh; I was in awe of how much he actually ate. You'd never know, though, because he worked out so much, that he was like solid muscle.

We ate in relative silence, and then Edward called the NICU.

"Hello, this is Edward Masen, father of Ryleigh-Elizabeth Masen. My wife, Isabella, and I were wondering if we could come and visit her for a while before she is transferred to Children's."

He paused for a moment, listened to what the nurse on the other end had to say, nodded his head, and said,

"Thank you, Margie. We will be up as soon as we can get a wheelchair."

He hung up, then turned to me,

"We'll get to see her as soon as we can secure a wheelchair."

"Wheelchair? What the hell, Edward? I can walk. I mean, I walked to the bathroom this morning without too much trouble."

"You did what, Isabella? Did you not pay attention to anything the nurses were telling you yesterday? You were supposed to get help to do those things. I mean, you just had a baby for Christ's sake. You can't go back to normal just hours later. Take some time to heal, love."

I was a little incensed, but I knew, deep down, that he was right. So, I just apologized, and called for the nurse's station.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"My name is Isabella Masen. I need a wheelchair to visit my daughter in the NICU. My husband can take me."

"Oh, sweetie, that isn't necessary. They've already called down here to let us know you were on your way. They should be at your door any second."

Sure enough, right as she said that, there was a knock on my door.

"Mrs. Masen?"

"Yes?"

"I'm here to take you to Ryleigh-Elizabeth."

Edward walked over to the door, opened it, and let the nurse inside. Then, he helped me into the chair, and held my hand after I got inside. Then, we were on our way to the NICU.

The trip was relatively short. Then, we were told to wash and scrub up before entering the unit. My nerves and heart were going a thousand miles a minute. I didn't know what to do. My heart was aching to see my little Ladybug, but I was also nervous about what she'd look like. I mean, I'd never seen a baby in the NICU before. Thankfully, the nurse, Sarah, was very understanding.

"I know what you're thinking. I've seen that look on every single parent who has a child in the unit. Do not worry about what machines you may see, or the number of tubes coming out of your child. Instead, remember that your baby is still there. They need you just as much as you need them. Be strong for them; remember that they are fighters, too."

I smiled, and finished my work. I sat back in the chair, with Edward by my side. We were rolled to Ladybug's isolette. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

My daughter, who was a healthy little girl only hours earlier, was now in an isolette, with a tube in her nose, an IV in her arm, and some type of monitor around her right foot. She looked so helpless. When I asked about how she would be getting nutrition, and the nurse said she could take a bottle. I told her about my pumping this morning, and she said that I should continue to do so; they would send for those and put them in bottles for Ryleigh-Elizabeth. She'd had a bottle of donated breast milk just an hour before, so she wasn't hungry yet. But, then, they let me hold her. I was in awe. I couldn't believe it.

Then, there she was. She was against my chest, doing what the staff called "Kangaroo Care". She was still asleep when she was transferred to my chest. But, in the time it took for her to get comfortable, she woke up, and looked up into my eyes. In that moment, I knew she would come out of this stronger than anyone thought. Edward looked at her, too. I noticed his eyes were tearing up, too. When she started to fuss, he just grabbed her little hand, and spoke to her.

"Ladybug, it's your mommy and daddy. We love you so much."

She gave a sort of smile then. Even though I knew, logically, it was gas, I still believed it was a smile because she recognized his voice from the many times he spoke to her in the womb.

We stayed that way for at least an hour. Then, the respiratory therapist came by to check Ladybug's oxygen stats. She said that they looked good, and that they would be preparing to transport her as soon as possible.

About ten minutes after that, we had to put Ladybug back into her isolette. We said our goodbyes, and watched as the nurses, respiratory therapist, and the neonatologist all checked her one last time before they started out of the unit.

My heart broke again as they left. But, I knew it was for the best. So, Edward wheeled me back to my room, and then kissed me as he went to go get more food, pack up our things, and call our families to update them on the situation. Before he left, we learned that I would be discharged the next morning, as long as everything was going well.

I was bored out of my wits while Edward was gone. Thankfully, I had TV to entertain me, at least somewhat. Riley came by, and, together, we cried about little Ladybug. But, he reminded me how strong he was, and any god-daughter of his would be strong, too.

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching dumb daytime television, commenting as only we could. When Edward returned, he came back with food that wasn't from the hospital cafeteria. It was lovely. Riley spend a few more hours with me, and then had to return home. But, that night was another story. That night was the longest night of our lives. We barely slept at all.

When we woke up the next morning, we were anxious to get discharged. When it finally happened, our first stop was to see Ryleigh-Elizabeth. When we arrived, the doctors, including Dr. Deal, were apparently already waiting for us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen, welcome."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Well, let's go into the conference room, and we'll discuss your daughter's surgical options."

We followed them into the conference room, and sat down.

"As you well know, your daughter, Ryleigh-Elizabeth, has an AVSD. This defect usually requires surgery in the first 4 to 6 months of a child's life, if at all. Unfortunately, Ryleigh-Elizabeth's defect is quite severe, so we will need to do surgery as soon as possible, if that is all right with you."

I nodded furiously. I mean, what parents wouldn't want their child to have surgery to help save their lives? Edward spoke for us,

"Yes, we want that, as soon as you can."

"Great, we will do the surgery in about two days. You are free to visit her in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit, or PICU, at any time, as well as any visitors that are over the age of 12, for health reasons. The surgery should last about 8 hours, and then she'll be recovering in PICU for about 2 weeks if everything goes to plan."

I smiled. As much as I knew Charlotte and Davis wanted to visit their new cousin, I knew they would see her once she had recovered. I also knew if they saw her like this, there would be a million and one questions about why she was still in the hospital, and why she was covered in so many tubes.

The day of the surgery came quickly, and I had already cried three times since 6 AM, when I got to the hospital. Edward had come through, and brought Ryleigh-Elizabeth some of her things from home, including a blanket with her name on it, that we hoped to bring her home in. Edward promised he would come see Ryleigh-Elizabeth off, then would have to go to work to open the shop, and would be back as soon as he could. Thankfully, Riley, my mom, Ga-ga, and Esme all agreed to be with me during this difficult time.

After we ate a light breakfast, we went to the hospital to spend some time with Ryleigh-Elizabeth. She was such a happy and content baby. I couldn't believe anyone could be happy or content in her situation, but she was. She wasn't crying, or screaming. She was just content to be held by her Daddy, Uncle Riley, Ga-ga, Mommy, Gigi, and Gammy (my mom). When the time came for her to go to surgery, we each gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then Ga-ga held her for a bit longer, and I realized she was praying for her.

My eyes welled up with tears as she left. I knew that we had a long eight hours ahead of us. Thankfully, Ga-ga brought some games, and we played those as we waited for updates. Edward arrived about four hours into the waiting game. Finally, hours later, a nurse came to the room,

"Mrs. Masen?"

"That's me," I replied, hoping my voice hid the nerves that were coursing through me.

"They're stitching her up right now. She'll be back in the room in a little more than thirty minutes. Do you want to get something to eat?"

Until that moment, I hadn't realized we never stopped for lunch. No wonder my stomach was growling. Sure, I stopped to pump some breast milk every few hours, but I never stopped to eat myself. How careless was I right now?

Thankfully, my mom spoke for us, "Yes, we'll go eat in the cafeteria so you all can set up little Ladybug in her room."

We all walked down to the cafeteria, and I really wasn't hungry, but knew I had to eat for my little girl. So, I just grabbed a hamburger with fries. It wasn't the healthiest, but it was something. My thoughts were consumed with how my little girl looked after her surgery. How would she look with a scar down her chest? When Edward finished with his food, he grabbed my hand, and kissed it.

"No matter what she looks like, she's still our little girl, right, love?"

I nodded.

"She's still our little angel."

Together, hand in hand, we walked back into the room. Everyone else wanted to give us some time with Ryleigh-Elizabeth before coming in. Considering what I had seen in the NICU, she didn't look as bad as I thought she would. My fears went down, as well as my nerves. Sure, she had a scar, but less tubes than she had in the NICU. She still had some oxygen, but the nurse said she'd be weaned off of that as she got stronger.

She was still sleeping, but she still looked content. I knew she would get stronger each day. I was so happy she was out of the woods with regards to surgery, but I knew she also had a long road ahead. But, she was a fighter. She could come through this stronger than ever.


	28. Chapter 28: As Normal As We Can Be

**Chapter 28**

 **As Normal As We Can Be**

 **BPOV**

 **AN: I still own nothing but the original characters (Ryleigh-Elizabeth, Charlotte, Davis, etc.). I decided to post this, the final regular chapter (there's still an epilogue) 2 years to the day that I posted the prologue. It also happens to be my 27** **th** **birthday. So much has happened since I started this story. I finally became a teacher (after 3 years of searching), my father passed away, and I have a new family member (first baby born in my family in 17 years!). Please don't forget to review.**

Ryleigh-Elizabeth ended up spending about two weeks in the hospital. That was, without a doubt, the hardest thing I have ever been through (including grieving over Poppy's death). Seeing her hooked up to those machines in the PICU for those 3 days would have been downright impossible if Edward, Mom, Esme, and Ga-ga weren't with me. The first time I saw her all hooked up, I crumbled into the floor. Edward had to remind me to be strong for our little ladybug.

"Just remember, love, it's harder on her than it is on us. But, she's a fighter. Remember that."

I held onto his words and the encouraging words of our families throughout this difficult time. After being in the PICU, Ladybug was released into the normal pediatric wing of the hospital. She was still in some pain, but she was drinking from a bottle like a normal baby. I know it seemed impossible, but, once, when I was feeding her, she stopped, took a look at me, and gave me a smile. In that moment, I knew that she wouldn't give up.

At one point, I was worried about her. She stopped breathing once, and I screamed. A nurse ran in as soon as she heard the alarm go off. She took one look at Ladybug, and told me to rub my hand over her face. When I did, the alarm went silent.

"What did that do?"

"Sometimes, babies who have been on ventilators forget to breathe. Your touch reminds them they need to do so."

"Will this happen again?"

"I can't be certain, ma'am. My experience tells me that it's possible, but I've also seen it as a one-time experience."

That afternoon, when Edward came, I explained to him what happened. He was as worried as I was, but he was stronger than I was. He reminded me that Ladybug hadn't done this before, and she was showing remarkable progress. She really was; all of the doctors and therapists were impressed by her recovery.

She went through the rest of her stay without as much as a whimper. Even when I knew she had to be in pain, she refused to show it. She was growing every single day. On the day she came home, Edward somehow managed to get everyone, including Charlotte and Davis, to our house, and they welcomed us home. Despite the noise and excitement, Ryleigh-Elizabeth acted as though she'd known these people her whole life. She was as calm as the sea. Charlotte could hardly contain herself,

"Ladybug! I am so happy to finally meet you! We are going to have so much fun together. Davis isn't as much fun; he's a boy. You're a girl; we'll get to have makeovers, sleepovers, and so much more! Mommy…can Ladybug sleepover at our house tonight?!"

Tanya shook her head,

"Not tonight, sweetheart. Remember what I said; she's still recovering from surgery. Plus, she's still a little baby. You don't want to wake up to a baby crying every few hours, do you? You also don't want to change her diapers, right?"

"EWWWWW!" Both Charlotte and Davis were grossed out by the mention of diapers, despite Davis having just recently been potty trained.

Edward and I continued to talk to everyone while we switched off who held Ryleigh-Elizabeth. At one point, I gave her a bottle, while Charlotte watched, wide-eyed. It was so cute, until Ryleigh-Elizabeth spit up while being burped. Charlotte was grossed out, but still thought Ladybug was cute. Finally, after everyone left, I placed her in her Mama Roo, set it to "tree swing", and walked toward the couch, exhausted after a long morning. Before I could put my feet up in the couch, I noticed that Ladybug was asleep. Fenway, having been let in, immediately walked over to the Mama Roo, sniffed Ladybug, and then parked himself beside it. He was like her little watch dog. If that wasn't the cutest thing, I didn't know what was. Edward joined me then, and together, we watched our little family. Life was as perfect as we could get it.

 **EPOV**

 **3 months later**

Today was a momentous day in the Masen house. Today, not only was my birthday, but today was the day I convinced Bella to let me take care of Ryleigh-Elizabeth all day. We were currently in Massachusetts for the summer. While some people may not like that we took our daughter across the country at such a young age, after having major surgery at only a week old, we cleared it with all of her doctors, who said it would be fine.

I first made sure that there was enough breastmilk pumped for Ryleigh-Elizabeth, and there was. Then, I tiptoed back to the bedroom Isabella and I shared. Ryleigh-Elizabeth was asleep in the kids' room down the hall; she'd had her 3 o'clock feeding just a few minutes ago (I gave it to her). We had the baby monitor on the bedside table, and she (and Charlotte and Davis) were all still sleeping soundly. I was happy; the first part of my plan would work.

Isabella was also sleeping soundly. I carefully removed the covers from her sleeping form. Then, I took in her body. She'd taken to sleeping without a top, and just a pair of underwear since starting to breastfeed Ryleigh-Elizabeth. Sure, it wasn't exactly as it had been before she'd had Ryleigh-Elizabeth, but I was thankful it wasn't. Her "new body" proved that not only had she carried our daughter, but she was feeding her, too. Her tits were bigger now, which I loved. We'd fucked at least once a week since getting the okay from her doctor, but since getting to Massachusetts, we'd had to be very careful, what with being near the kids all the time.

I couldn't help myself. I saw an opportunity, and I took it. Thankfully, she was a deep sleeper. So, I carefully spread her legs, and lowered her panties down her legs, baring that gorgeous pussy to my face. She must have been dreaming of me, because she was already soaking wet. How I missed that smell earlier, I'll never know. But, here it was, and I was not going to waste that precious nectar.

I dove in, licking her from her entrance to her clit, making sure not to waste a drop. After I was sure I got it all, I added my fingers into the mix. It was then that I think she really started to sense that she wasn't only dreaming. She gasped, and moaned my name,

"Oh, Edward."

"That's it, love. Keep going. Give it to me."

I continued to pound my fingers inside her until her back arched off the bed, and she woke up.

"Edward! God…your fingers and mouth are incredible. I want more…"

"Tell me what you want, Isabella."

"I want your cock…please?!"

I smiled; I would have never believed this was the same woman who was a virgin until our wedding night.

I pulled my boxers down, and positioned myself at her entrance. I kissed her lips, and then thrust myself inside while kissing her, swallowing her moans.

It felt incredible. I hadn't been inside my wife's pussy in a little over two weeks, and I wasn't sure I was going to hold off for very long. Thankfully, I held out for a few more thrusts than I thought. When she came, I, once again, had to cover her mouth with mine. She was a loud one in bed. When she saw that I was close, she was the one to kiss me. It was like floating on a cloud.

Thankfully, we didn't make too much of a mess, but I still cleaned up using the washcloths from the en-suite. Then, we went back to sleep for a few more hours.

When we woke up again, I was first to get up. I dressed, and then went into the kids' room to wake up Ryleigh-Elizabeth. I changed her diaper, and got her ready for the day. She gurgled at me, and I knew it was going to be a great day for us.

I then brought her downstairs, and placed her in the Mama Roo we placed in the kitchen. She seemed content as I prepared the bottle. As I did, I started singing for her, and dancing around the kitchen. She loved it! As I was dancing around, I got the feeling I was being watched. So, I turned and saw Isabella leaning on the island counter.

"Please continue, Mr. Astaire."

"Haha, Isabella, haha."

"Oh, come on, your daughter loves it."

"Does my wife love it, too?"

"She thinks you should stick with your day job."

I tested Ryleigh-Elizabeth's bottle, and then asked Isabella to grab her. We sat in the living room, feeding our daughter until everyone else joined us. They ate their breakfast in the dining room in relative silence. When they all returned to the living room, I announced that I wanted everyone to enjoy themselves to a relaxing day doing whatever they wanted.

The girls instantly decided they wanted a spa day. Isabella was thrilled. While she still treated herself to the sugaring salon to get hair removed, she admitted it had been ages since her last pedicure. Mama had also admitted she needed to update her look. Tanya couldn't wait to show Charlotte the joys of spa days. The boys all decided they'd go to Boston for the day to hang out.

Soon, it was just me and Ryleigh-Elizabeth. I felt invincible. Then, she started to cry. I think she realized Mommy was gone, and so was everyone else. I picked her up, and tried to rock her. That sometimes worked. It didn't. Then, I tried putting her in the Mama Roo. If anything, that made it worse. Poor baby was turning red. I knew what was coming if I didn't get her calm soon enough. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough, and she projectile vomited all over my shirt, still crying.

I was determined to not call Isabella. I couldn't admit that my baby girl was attached to her mom, and couldn't stand her dad. I had to figure out a way to remedy this. I cleaned her (and myself) up, and then I tried a few more tried and true methods that I had seen Bella do. Nothing seemed to work. Finally, I went into the kids' room, and picked up one of her favorite toys, a small stuffed bear with a rattle inside. I placed her pacifier in her mouth, placed her in my arms, and then, I also grabbed one of the books I had seen Bella read to her. I sat in the rocking chair, and began reading to her.

Soon enough, she was content again, and sleeping soundly. I quietly placed her in her crib, and walked away, wanting a shower to deep clean myself. I texted Bella, and she was having a good time. She asked how Ladybug was doing, and I tiptoed back into the bedroom, and quickly took a picture of the sleeping babe.

It wasn't even lunchtime, and I was exhausted. But, I loved how normal our lives were becoming, despite any hardships life may throw our way. I couldn't wait to see what happened next for us.


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **BPOV**

 **5 years later**

 **AN: I still own nothing except the original characters, a stuffed moose from the CN Tower, and many pictures of my trip to Canada. I am also SO sorry I am late in getting this to you all. As you may, or may not know, I am a teacher during the school year. Unfortunately, this year, my state has passed a law saying that students who do not pass the end of the year standardized test will be held back, unless there is significant documentation. So, I have to keep notes on each and every student who may not be doing well (and I have a number of them), including running records, notes on how they are doing in the classroom, and keeping a file of their grades. It is keeping me extremely busy. So, without further ado, here is the epilogue. There is another Author's Note at the end.**

"Ladybug, it's time to wake up," I whispered to Ryleigh-Elizabeth as I rubbed her back. I knew that she was not a morning person, just like me, and needed soothing to wake up.

She rubbed her eyes, struggling to wake up.

"School, mommy?" Her voice was still groggy with sleep, but I could still hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yes, baby. Today's the first day of kindergarten."

"Yay!" she squealed. We had been looking forward to this day for months. Sure, she had been attending a preschool, and been receiving therapies since she was a few months old, but this was a school that was close to our house. This school was only 5 minutes away from our house, which we loved. We even had met her teacher, who had a degree in both Elementary education and special education. She was perfect. She also advocated for inclusion, which meant that Ryleigh-Elizabeth would spend the majority of her time in a regular education classroom. She would spend some time with the therapists at the school, but not a majority of her day.

She smiled up at me, "Dress?"

I nodded, "But we have to hurry, LJ will be coming in soon if we aren't careful…" I didn't get to finish my sentence. The door flew open, and in ran LJ, followed close behind by Edward, who still looked as handsome as ever.

"Sissy!" he screamed. Unlike Ryleigh-Elizabeth, LJ was a go-getter as soon as he got up, and he crashed hard when he slept. Now, at 2 years old, he still moved as quickly as his little legs could take him. His favorite activity was chasing Fenway around the house. Fenway was happy to keep up with him. It kept him active.

Ryleigh-Elizabeth loved her little brother, but sometimes, he could be a bit much when she was first waking up.

"Bubby, stop." Her face was starting to contort into what both Edward and I knew was the beginnings of a crying fit.

"LJ, let's let Ladybug get ready. Besides, we have to get ready so we can meet Poppy and Gam-Gam at Ladybug's school." Edward was calm, but firm. He had to be with LJ.

Edward gave Ryleigh-Elizabeth a hug, and spun her around briefly, and she was back to her normal bubbly self. Then, he and LJ went out of the room.

I told Ryleigh-Elizabeth it was time to get ready. Then, she really started to cry. She had, what we all joked was, a "gross motor allergy". She hated to move unless she was being carried, or had someone holding her hand. This had all started when she was about two, and learning to walk. But, one thing that did motivate her was music. So, Edward and I researched and researched, and found that we could motivate her to walk by placing a buzzer-like object at her level, that, when pressed, played about 30 seconds of some of her favorite songs. It was customizable, so we could change it whenever her favorites changed.

I pressed the button near her bathroom door, and immediately, the tears stopped. She loved the Veggie Tales song, "Cheeseburger". She knew for it to play again, she would have to move herself. She wiped her tears, and made her way to the bathroom. As she pushed it again, we both celebrated. Small successes were played up in this house.

While I got her clothes, she used the restroom and washed her hands independently. Then, I helped her brush her teeth (she couldn't quite grasp the toothbrush on her own quite yet), and got her dressed in a cute dress with a bow in her gorgeous red hair.

We finished up, and walked to the top of the stairs. Here, I wasn't as fussy about her walking. She could go down any way she pleased. Today, it was the booty scoot. When we both reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw LJ sitting in the living room, with Fenway at his feet. LJ had a pancake in one hand, and half of a banana in the other. I knew Edward had made them, and couldn't convince him to eat in the kitchen. LJ, like his sister, was set in his ways. Once he was, there was almost no convincing him to budge.

"LJ, what are you eating?"

"Cakes, mommy."

"Do you want to eat with Sissy and Mommy? Fenway will just eat your food if you aren't careful, bub."

His eyes went wide. As much as he loved his Fenway, he loved his food much more. He immediately jumped down and walked, almost ran, to his little table in the kitchen. Ryleigh-Elizabeth caught up, and sat down, ready to eat off of her Minions plate. Edward had made chocolate chip pancakes and turkey bacon for the morning. Now, normally, I am the one to make all the meals, but, Edward wanted today to be special for our little Ladybug. This was one of her favorite breakfasts. She had actually requested it as soon as she heard she was going to kindergarten.

She ate with gusto, ready to start her day. LJ was less than enthusiastic.

"Remember, LJ, you're going to spend the day with Poppy and Gam-Gam. You'll have so much fun!"

That perked him right up again. He loved spending time with Poppy and Gam-Gam. Edward and I were just happy to have a full day all to ourselves! While we loved our children with all of our hearts, we also loved our "alone time", too. Thankfully, Esme and Anthony didn't live too far away. My parents came when they could, but Mom was still going strong as the District Attorney in New York, and Daddy was still working hard, too. Ga-ga was still as feisty as ever. She was even considering moving to Naperville, so she could be close to her great-grandbabies.

Riley and Ali lived closer, too. In fact, one of their adopted children, Angel, was starting kindergarten today, too. She was even in the same class as Ryleigh-Elizabeth. They were close friends, and Angel even stood up for Ryleigh-Elizabeth when others looked at her a certain way. I knew they would be friends for life. Before we left, we put Fenway in the backyard. He seemed to enjoy it more and more as he got older.

Soon, we were on our way to kindergarten, both kids bouncing in their car seats, anxious to get to school. Despite the short trip, I was glad I wasn't the one driving…I was a nervous wreck! I mean, yes, it wasn't my baby going to kindergarten, but Ryleigh-Elizabeth was my special little girl. I was nervous for everyone else in the classroom. I didn't know if any of them had ever interacted with a child who had special needs before, or if they would bully her. Everyone I talked with insisted that, if she was in the class from the beginning, and they discussed it on the children's level, that soon, they'd be her biggest advocate in the school.

When we parked at the school, I helped Ryleigh-Elizabeth out of her seat, while Edward helped LJ out of his. LJ insisted on walking everywhere, but only if he was holding a hand. Ryleigh-Elizabeth, on the other hand, was like a limp noodle at times. It was like her legs didn't want to move anywhere, so we were forced to carry her most of the time. However, because of her excitement, today was not one of those days.

"Mama….school!" she screamed at me.

"Yes, baby. Today is the first day of school." I replied in a calm voice. There was no use getting her all worked up; she would take forever to get back under control.

She pulled my arm, "Come on, Mama!"

I laughed; I never thought I'd see the day she'd be excited to go to school. I also wondered how long it would last. Just then, Anthony and Esme pulled up.

"POPPY! GAM-GAM!" LJ screamed at the top of his lungs.

They quickly exited the car, and walked over to us.

"How are little Ladybug and Hulk?" Esme asked.

"Gam-Gam!" LJ screamed, "You're here!"

She gave him a big hug, "Of course; I wouldn't miss Ryleigh-Elizabeth's first day of school for anything!"

Ryleigh-Elizabeth blushed, then she gave Anthony a hug. The two of them had a close bond; they were both quiet souls. LJ got along with Esme more, but I knew both kiddos loved their grandparents equally.

We took several photos outside the school, both as a family of four and with the grandparents, as well as ones with just me and Ryleigh-Elizabeth, or just Edward and Ryleigh-Elizabeth. Then, Ali and Riley pulled up, and we took more pictures with them and Angel.

Before I knew it, it was time to go inside. The big moment had finally arrived. We went inside, found the classroom, and helped introduce Ryleigh-Elizabeth to her teacher, Ms. Woods. They hit it off right off the bat, but, of course, Angel had to be the protective friend,

"This is my friend, Ryleigh-Elizabeth. You be nice to her, okay, Ms. Woods?"

Ms. Woods just smiled,

"Yes, ma'am!"

We all had a good laugh after that, and then we said our good-byes and left the classroom. I hugged LJ one last time, and promised him that Daddy and I would see him after his nap in time to pick up Sissy from school. He beamed. Edward gave me a wink. We were soon in our car, with his hand on my thigh as he drove the car the five minutes back to our house.

Once we were back inside, he pinned me against the wall in the foyer. Then, he whispered,

"Both kids are out, I'm horny, and I haven't heard you scream in months. Let's see how loud you can be, Bella."

I could only nod. My legs were almost Jell-O already, just from his words. Then, his mouth was on mine, tongue dominating my mouth in every way. I threaded my fingers through his hair, and pulled, which made him moan into my mouth. All too soon, his lips left mine, and went to my neck. He then began kissing and sucking my neck. I knew I would have marks, but I didn't care. Even though I had kids, I still loved those marks, even though I had to cover them up now. My babies may be young (and one developmentally delayed), but they still notice marks on Mommy.

He then pulled my shirt over my head, and I moaned. I knew what was going to happen, but I really wanted to be in our bedroom when it did, so I told Edward,

"Bedroom…now!"

He immediately swooped me into his arms and ran to the bedroom. He pulled the rest of my clothes off, and then gently tossed me onto the bed, and began attacking my breasts with his mouth and hands. He was still dressed, which made the experience even hotter for me. Then, he moved his mouth to my pussy, which always made me drip. It didn't take long before I was coming hard in his mouth. Then, he lifted his mouth off, kissed me, and then pulled his shirt off.

The sight of those tattoos always got me. He had added three since we had been together; a diamond on his left ring finger for me, and each of the kids' footprints with their names and birth information on his back. I somehow managed to flip him over, and straddled him. I helped him pull his pants and boxers off, and then started kissing my way down his chest.

"God, Bella…you've gotten so good at that over the years."

I smiled, and continued my decent. I found his cock already hard. I wrapped my hand around it, well, what I could anyway. I then gave it an open-mouthed kiss. Before Edward could say anything, I had my mouth engulfed around him. He gave one of the loudest moans I have heard come out of him since we got married. Then, his hands wrapped themselves in my hair, and he began fucking my mouth. I was never more thankful that I had no gag reflex than when he did that; I loved it.

It didn't take long before he was on the verge of coming. But, before he could fill my mouth, he lifted me off his cock, and positioned me on top of him. He filled me in one swift thrust. I couldn't believe how good he felt, even though we had just had sex the night before. He filled me in a way I had never thought possible.

He hit just the right spots with each and every thrust. It was incredible. Soon, I was the one ready to come. I screamed as I came. Edward came shortly after I did, but he roared as he did…something he rarely did these days, because it scared the kids, lol. I loved it, though. When I finally came down from my high, I collapsed onto Edward's chest. This was the perfect ending to a morning that I had worried about for years. My life was perfect, and it was all thanks to a little temptation in my grandmother's apartment complex.

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading my story! I am so thankful for each and every one of you that has read it! I am delighted to say that I am working on another story as I type this AN! This one will be a Sportsward (baseball player Edward). I hope you'll join me on that journey as well! 3**


End file.
